Anime All-star
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: King Gorge has return to get revenge. It is up to Princess Twilight Sparkle, Her friends, and the humans to save their friends and defeat King Gorge once and for all. I don't own anything. They belong to their respected owners/companies.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

There was a land called Equestria. Equestria is where all types of ponies live. There are 3 types of ponies; Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns. Ponyville is a country of Equestria. All types of ponies lives in Ponyville. This is where Princess Twilight Sparkle, a 4th princess who is the most studious of the mane 6, lives with her assistants Spike, a purple dragon who always help Twilight on several occasions, and Owlowious, Twilight's pet owl, in a crystal treehouse castle. the treehouse was in crystal blue with a mix of purple. Inside, there is a throne room where she and her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, get to have their own seat with their CutieMarks on top. The mane 6 represent the Elements of Harmony; Applejack is Honesty. Fluttershy is Kindness. Pinkie Pie is Laughter. Rarity is Generousity. Rainbow Dash is Loyalty. Twilight Sparkle is Magic.

They use the Elements of Harmony when danger is up ahead. But, they had to give away the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony, where the Elements of Harmony were founded, because the EverFree Forest was getting out of control. They defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirac. Canterlot is the capital of Equestria. Alot of famous celebrities go to Canterlot and even rich ponies. Here, it is ruled by 2 sisters; Princess Celestia, the older sister of Luna who can raise the sun, and Princess Luna, the younger sister of Celestia who can raise the moon and go into dreams. Then, there is the Crystal Empire, where the Crystal Ponies lives. It is ruled by Princess Cadence, who is the 3rd princess who can spread the power of love. Twilight Sparkle is now known as the Princess of Friendship. But, things had turn her life upside down.

_In Canterlot..._

Princess Celestia was in her bedroom, sleeping. While in her sleep, Celestia was throwing herself back and forth while moaning.

_In Celestia's dream..._

It was in Antarctica. The wind was blowing heavely. The sky was as dark as night. There was nothing but snow and ice. Footprints was like a shape of a pair of shoes. There was a half-human/half-cat which is pink in fur color. She was wearing a red jumpsuit with a huge orange bow in her waist. She also wears a green bow on her head. Her hair was Magenta and short. She sports with 2 green wristbands in each wrist. She was wearing a light brown coat around her body because it was so cold.

''I can't believe-ACHOO-that King Gorge is in-ACHOO-a cold place like Antarctica!'', yelled Clawdia, who was King Gorge's assistant, as she sneezes between sentence.

Magnificent, a dark witch who can transform into a black dragon and has a green face and wears black and purple outings, said, '' Be quiet, Clawdia! You KNOW what our plan is? I hope you didn't forget!''

Clawdia became furious at Magnificent and yelled, '' I KNOW WHAT OUR PLAN IS, GREEN FACED WITCH! OUR PLAN IS TO HELP KING GORGE OUT OF PRISON SO WE CAN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!''

''What did you just say to me, questioned Magnificent in a mean voice. Clawdia cover her mouth with her hands after what she just say. '' I WOULD JUST TURNED YOU INTO AN UGLY TOAD IF I WANT TO!'' Clawdia was frightened because she doesn't want to turn into an ugly toad. Clawdia said, '' I'm sorry'' repeatedly. '' Fine'', Magnificent said in a low voice. '' I'll let this one slide. But, if said ''GREEN-FACED WITCH'' again, I'LL TURN YOU INTO AN UGLY TOAD. You got that?'' Clawdia nodded her head.

''Now, let's keep walking.'' As the duo resume walking to the arctic prison, Clawdia thought to herself, ' (SIGH) Sometimes, Magnificent can be very terrifying when she is mad.' '' Hey, Magnificent!'', yelled Clawdia as she wants to questioned Magnificent. '' Why aren't you feeling the cold? I mean, HEEEELLLOOO, it is freezing in Antarctica and yet, you can't feel the cold!'' '' The reason is before we go, I put a cold-immunity spell so I can't feel freezing temperature.''

'' I wish I can make myself not feeling freezing temperatures!'', weeped Clawdia. As Clawdia weeped, Magnificent stopped walking and hide behind some snowed rocks. '' Hey! Why did you-'' Clawdia was interpreted as Magnificent grabbed her by the arm.

''HEY! You don't have to so-!'', yelled Clawdia but Magnificent shushed her. ''be quiet, Clawdia.'', hushed Magnificent. ''We're here.''

The Artic Prison was huge. It was made out of crystals and the front enterance was fulled of royal guards of Princess Celestia. ''Magnificent, those are Princess Celestia's royal guards. There very disciplined and will make sure that noone goes in nor out.'' '' Who's Princess Celestia?'', asked the confused Magnificent.

''UGH! do I have to explain everything? Anyway, Princess Celestia is the Princess of the Sun in Equestria, a land of magical talking ponies, like the royal guards are now. She was one of the rulers that sealed King Gorge into the Artic Prison and sealed all of his dark magic into the Baddest SpellBook, which is what we have now.'' Clawdia tooked out the BADDEST SPELLBOOK from her pink backpack.

''Oh... Now I know. Is that the leader of the royal guards?''

''Yes, His name is Shining Armor. He is the husband of Princess Cadence, who is the ruler of the Crystal Empire and the Princess of Love, brother of Twilight Sparkle, who is the new princess, and...like you say...he is the leader of the royal guards.'' Clawdia explains.

Magnificent said, ''Now, our plan is I'll distract the guards while you go sneak inside. Got it?'' ''Got it.'', Clawdia nodded in agreement. ''I'll turn myself into a terrifying dragon'' Magnificent chants a spell and in a instant, she was turned into a dark dragon with green eyes and she now breathe green fire out of her mouth.

_At the front of The Artic Prison..._

Shining Armor was walking around, making sure every guard has their eyes peeled for intruders. until...

[Roars loudly]

''WHAT WAS THAT NOISE COMING FROM!?'', yelled Shining Armor, confused what was going on. ''Shining Armor!'', yelled one of the guards. '' The royal guards have spotted a dragon coming this way!'' ''WHAT!?'' said Shining Armor in a distraint voice.

[Roars loudly] ''Well, well, well. Here are some ponies that I can have for dinner. (sticking her tongue out as her mouth become full of saliva)''

''Battlestations!'', yelled Shining Armor. All of the royal guards went to the front to defeat Magnificent (Dragon Form). While all of the royal guards weren't watching, Clawdia successfully sneak into the the Artic Prison with the BADDEST in her hands, got the key to his cell, and released him.

_At the front of the Artic Prison..._

The guards are tired and don't have the strength to take on Magnificent.

''(Laughs evilly) You puny ponies! You can't defeat me! I'm more powerful than all of you!'' Shining Armor gurred at Magnificent and was going to attack her. But, suddenly...

[BAM]

There was a huge explosion. Shining Armor knows that something bad had happened.

''NOOOOOOO!'', yelled Shining Armor as King Gorge appears. His full name is 'King Gorgeous Gorge.' He used to be one of Oslo's, who is the minature old man who was supposed to be Kng of Food, students. He wears a traditional kimono that is red, black, white, yellow, orange, and blue. His hat is a purple triangle-shaped with long white antennas. His hair is long black.

''(laughs evilly) I'm free! I'm finally free! Thank you, you two! AND thanks for giving me the BADDEST back to me!'' King Gorge was happy that he had escape from the Artic Prison. ''Now, it's time that we get revenge on the rulers and the Legendary Team, _The Pokemon Rangers,_ that had me put in this dumb prison in the 1st place. WATCH OUT, HEROES! I'LL TAKE OVER ALL OF YOU'RE WORLDS! YOU'LL SEEEEEEEEEE!''

_End of Celestia's dream..._

Princess Celestia jumps out of bed, gasping after that dream. Princess Luna rushes to her bedroom, worryingly saying, ''Sister, are you all right?'' ''I just had a terrible dream about K-King Gorge escaping thanks to Clawdia and Magnificent. Oh...It was a nightmare.'', Princess Celestia explain to her younger sister.

''Do you know why I'm here. I known between you and me that this ISN'T a dream, but a vision.'' Princess Celestia jumped out of bed and explain in a distraint voice, ''He had the BADDEST with him again and he is now trying to used is dark magic to take over the universe once again. We need the Pokemon Rangersto defeat him once and for all.''

''But, Older Sister, how are we able to gather 'the ones that had the marks', said Luna. ''I believe that Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends can do this task.''

The two sister look out the window of the Canterlot castle, which is still at night.


	2. Chapter 2:Twilight's Anniversary

Chapter 1: The Beginning

There was a land called Equestria. Equestria is where all types of ponies live. There are 3 types of ponies; Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns. Ponyville is a country of Equestria. All types of ponies lives in Ponyville. This is where Princess Twilight Sparkle, a 4th princess who is the most studious of the mane 6, lives with her assistants Spike, a purple dragon who always help Twilight on several occasions, and Owlowious, Twilight's pet owl, in a crystal treehouse castle. the treehouse was in crystal blue with a mix of purple. Inside, there is a throne room where she and her friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, get to have their own seat with their CutieMarks on top. The mane 6 represent the Elements of Harmony; Applejack is Honesty. Fluttershy is Kindness. Pinkie Pie is Laughter. Rarity is Generousity. Rainbow Dash is Loyalty. Twilight Sparkle is Magic.

They use the Elements of Harmony when danger is up ahead. But, they had to give away the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony, where the Elements of Harmony were founded, because the EverFree Forest was getting out of control. They defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirac. Canterlot is the capital of Equestria. Alot of famous celebrities go to Canterlot and even rich ponies. Here, it is ruled by 2 sisters; Princess Celestia, the older sister of Luna who can raise the sun, and Princess Luna, the younger sister of Celestia who can raise the moon and go into dreams. Then, there is the Crystal Empire, where the Crystal Ponies lives. It is ruled by Princess Cadence, who is the 3rd princess who can spread the power of love. Twilight Sparkle is now known as the Princess of Friendship. But, things had turn her life upside down.

_In Canterlot..._

Princess Celestia was in her bedroom, sleeping. While in her sleep, Celestia was throwing herself back and forth while moaning.

_In Celestia's dream..._

It was in Antarctica. The wind was blowing heavely. The sky was as dark as night. There was nothing but snow and ice. Footprints was like a shape of a pair of shoes. There was a half-human/half-cat which is pink in fur color. She was wearing a red jumpsuit with a huge orange bow in her waist. She also wears a green bow on her head. Her hair was Magenta and short. She sports with 2 green wristbands in each wrist. She was wearing a light brown coat around her body because it was so cold.

''I can't believe-ACHOO-that King Gorge is in-ACHOO-a cold place like Antarctica!'', yelled Clawdia, who was King Gorge's assistant, as she sneezes between sentence.

Magnificent, a dark witch who can transform into a black dragon and has a green face and wears black and purple outings, said, '' Be quiet, Clawdia! You KNOW what our plan is? I hope you didn't forget!''

Clawdia became furious at Magnificent and yelled, '' I KNOW WHAT OUR PLAN IS, GREEN FACED WITCH! OUR PLAN IS TO HELP KING GORGE OUT OF PRISON SO WE CAN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!''

''What did you just say to me, questioned Magnificent in a mean voice. Clawdia cover her mouth with her hands after what she just say. '' I WOULD JUST TURNED YOU INTO AN UGLY TOAD IF I WANT TO!'' Clawdia was frightened because she doesn't want to turn into an ugly toad. Clawdia said, '' I'm sorry'' repeatedly. '' Fine'', Magnificent said in a low voice. '' I'll let this one slide. But, if said ''GREEN-FACED WITCH'' again, I'LL TURN YOU INTO AN UGLY TOAD. You got that?'' Clawdia nodded her head.

''Now, let's keep walking.'' As the duo resume walking to the arctic prison, Clawdia thought to herself, ' (SIGH) Sometimes, Magnificent can be very terrifying when she is mad.' '' Hey, Magnificent!'', yelled Clawdia as she wants to questioned Magnificent. '' Why aren't you feeling the cold? I mean, HEEEELLLOOO, it is freezing in Antarctica and yet, you can't feel the cold!'' '' The reason is before we go, I put a cold-immunity spell so I can't feel freezing temperature.''

'' I wish I can make myself not feeling freezing temperatures!'', weeped Clawdia. As Clawdia weeped, Magnificent stopped walking and hide behind some snowed rocks. '' Hey! Why did you-'' Clawdia was interpreted as Magnificent grabbed her by the arm.

''HEY! You don't have to so-!'', yelled Clawdia but Magnificent shushed her. ''be quiet, Clawdia.'', hushed Magnificent. ''We're here.''

The Artic Prison was huge. It was made out of crystals and the front enterance was fulled of royal guards of Princess Celestia. ''Magnificent, those are Princess Celestia's royal guards. There very disciplined and will make sure that noone goes in nor out.'' '' Who's Princess Celestia?'', asked the confused Magnificent.

''UGH! do I have to explain everything? Anyway, Princess Celestia is the Princess of the Sun in Equestria, a land of magical talking ponies, like the royal guards are now. She was one of the rulers that sealed King Gorge into the Artic Prison and sealed all of his dark magic into the Baddest SpellBook, which is what we have now.'' Clawdia tooked out the BADDEST SPELLBOOK from her pink backpack.

''Oh... Now I know. Is that the leader of the royal guards?''

''Yes, His name is Shining Armor. He is the husband of Princess Cadence, who is the ruler of the Crystal Empire and the Princess of Love, brother of Twilight Sparkle, who is the new princess, and...like you say...he is the leader of the royal guards.'' Clawdia explains.

Magnificent said, ''Now, our plan is I'll distract the guards while you go sneak inside. Got it?'' ''Got it.'', Clawdia nodded in agreement. ''I'll turn myself into a terrifying dragon'' Magnificent chants a spell and in a instant, she was turned into a dark dragon with green eyes and she now breathe green fire out of her mouth.

_At the front of The Artic Prison..._

Shining Armor was walking around, making sure every guard has their eyes peeled for intruders. until...

[Roars loudly]

''WHAT WAS THAT NOISE COMING FROM!?'', yelled Shining Armor, confused what was going on. ''Shining Armor!'', yelled one of the guards. '' The royal guards have spotted a dragon coming this way!'' ''WHAT!?'' said Shining Armor in a distraint voice.

[Roars loudly] ''Well, well, well. Here are some ponies that I can have for dinner. (sticking her tongue out as her mouth become full of saliva)''

''Battlestations!'', yelled Shining Armor. All of the royal guards went to the front to defeat Magnificent (Dragon Form). While all of the royal guards weren't watching, Clawdia successfully sneak into the the Artic Prison with the BADDEST in her hands, got the key to his cell, and released him.

_At the front of the Artic Prison..._

The guards are tired and don't have the strength to take on Magnificent.

''(Laughs evilly) You puny ponies! You can't defeat me! I'm more powerful than all of you!'' Shining Armor gurred at Magnificent and was going to attack her. But, suddenly...

[BAM]

There was a huge explosion. Shining Armor knows that something bad had happened.

''NOOOOOOO!'', yelled Shining Armor as King Gorge appears. His full name is 'King Gorgeous Gorge.' He used to be one of Oslo's, who is the minature old man who was supposed to be Kng of Food, students. He wears a traditional kimono that is red, black, white, yellow, orange, and blue. His hat is a purple triangle-shaped with long white antennas. His hair is long black.

''(laughs evilly) I'm free! I'm finally free! Thank you, you two! AND thanks for giving me the BADDEST back to me!'' King Gorge was happy that he had escape from the Artic Prison. ''Now, it's time that we get revenge on the rulers and the Legendary Team, _The Pokemon Rangers,_ that had me put in this dumb prison in the 1st place. WATCH OUT, HEROES! I'LL TAKE OVER ALL OF YOU'RE WORLDS! YOU'LL SEEEEEEEEEE!''

_End of Celestia's dream..._

Princess Celestia jumps out of bed, gasping after that dream. Princess Luna rushes to her bedroom, worryingly saying, ''Sister, are you all right?'' ''I just had a terrible dream about K-King Gorge escaping thanks to Clawdia and Magnificent. Oh...It was a nightmare.'', Princess Celestia explain to her younger sister.

''Do you know why I'm here. I known between you and me that this ISN'T a dream, but a vision.'' Princess Celestia jumped out of bed and explain in a distraint voice, ''He had the BADDEST with him again and he is now trying to used is dark magic to take over the universe once again. We need the Pokemon Rangersto defeat him once and for all.''

''But, Older Sister, how are we able to gather 'the ones that had the marks', said Luna. ''I believe that Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends can do this task.''

The two sister look out the window of the Canterlot castle, which is still at night.

Chapter 2: Twilight's Anniversary

_The next day..._

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. and the sun is shining a bright ray of light. Inside the crystal treehouse, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Axew, Spike's pokemon partner, even Owlosious are fast asleep in her bedroom. But, Hoothoot, Twilight's pokemon partner, was wide awake. '(SIGH) Twilight should wake up early. Why can't she can be the true Princess of Friendship if she can't wake up early?', Hoothoot thought to herself.

Hoothoot cleared her voice and yelled, ''WAKE UP, PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!''.

Twilight jumped out of bed in shock. Even Spike, Axew, and Owlosious got scared by Hoothoot. ''Hoothoot...'', groaned Twilight as she got back up to her hooves. ''Why did you scream like that?''

''Ops...uhh...I'm sorry?'' Hoothoot apologize. ''I didn't mean to, honest. It just so happen that today is your first-year anniversary.''

Twilight gasped. ''My anniversary?...'' ''When Twilight first became a Alicorn Princess.'', said Spike. Hoothoot nodded her head.

Axew yawned and scratched his head.''I almost forgot about that.''

''I can't believe that it has been a full year since I was an Alicorn Princess.'', said Twilight. ''Twilight'', Spike asked, ''Do you remember the time when you accidentally switch your friend's CutieMarks and their destinies.''

''I want to forget that part'', Twilight sighed. ''It was because I read the unfinished spell that I found in our old library.''

Spike had a sad face. ''l DO miss the old library. But, look at the bright side, this castle COULD be a library/a treehouse/a castle.'' Twilight was completely confused. ''Spike, that doesn't make THAT much sense.''

Axew said, ''Could it make that much sense?''

''No...ugh...anyway, Hoothoot, thank you for reminding me that today is my one-year anniversary.''

''Your welcome, your highness.'', Hoothoot said in a formal matter. ''Oh Hoothoot, you don't have to be so formal.''

Than, Spike begans to throw up green fire. Inside, it was a scroll. The scroll was wrapped up in ribbon. Twilight use her magic to levitate the scroll. It was glowing hot pink. Twilight begans to open the scroll and reads it.

'What does it says, Twilight?'', asked Spike. Axew got on top him. ''I want to know, too.'' ''Get off of me, Axew!''

''Boys...Shh...Twilight is trying to concentrate on her reading. You must be silant. Right, Owlowious?'', shushed Hoothoot than asks Owlowious if she is right. Owlowious hoots. ''See...? Even Owlowious agrees with me.''

Twilight finishes reading the scroll. Than she said, ''This letter is from Princess Celestia. She says that she, Luna, and Cadence are throwing me a HUGE party! She says that her she already asked my friends if they can help them and my friends says yes.''

''A party?'', says Spike, Axew, and Hoothoot all saying at the same time.

''Yes! And wait, there's more! The party is taking place at Canterlot in their castle. So, that means WE should get our friends and take a train to Canterlot.''

''Wow! I can't believe that Princess Celestia is making you a HUUUGGEEE party!, Spike yelled in excitement. ''Me, too! Me, too!''

Hoothoot said, ''Than, we should get AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, fast!''

''Right, let's go!'' Spike and Axew climbs on Twilight's back. Twilight and Hoothoot runs downstairs, across the throne room, and got to the two front doors, which is yellow with Twilight's CutieMark split in half.

''Hoo...'', Owlowious hoots to call Twilight. He was holding Twilight's crown, which yellow and dark yellow in zigzags on it and on top is 6 small pink diamond-shaped jewels.

''Thank you, Owlowious. We were in such a hurry that I completely forgot to wear my crown.'' Twilight use her magic to put her crown ontop of her head. ''Now...we can go.''

_Twilight's conscious..._

_My name is Twilight Sparkle and I live in Ponyville. Well, actually, I'm from Canterlot and I was a faithful and loyal student of Princess Celestia. Before I became an Alicorn, I was a unicorn who believes that my studies are more important than making friends. Princess Celestia sends me and Spike to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and to make friends, which is what I have no time for. When Nightmare Moon returns, I believe that I can do this myself. But, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash decides to come with me to get the Elements of Harmony; Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generousity, and Loyalty. I represent the Element of Magic, which is the most powerful Element of all the Elements of Harmony. Later, I'd realized that having friends IS important than anything else. I had learn so much about friendship. And even to this day, even if I became an Alicorn Princess, I believe that friendship is magic. But, my life will began to change._

''Spike, where should we go first?'', asked Twilight. ''Maybe we should go to Sweet Apple Acres. I bet AppleJack is done with her chores.''

Twilight said,''That's a good idea. So, Sweet Apple Acres than?'' ''Yes!'', yelled Hoothoot, Spike, and Axew at the same time.

''Let's go!''

_In Sweet Apple Acres..._

In the apple orchard, AppleJack, an Earth Pony, was bucking apple trees with her two back legs. Apples were falling down and lands in two baskets. AppleJack carries the baskets and put in a wagon full of apples.

''Herdier!'', yelled AppleJack at top of her lungs.

Herdier came running to AppleJack as fast as he can. ''Yes, AppleJack. -PUFFED- Do you need-PUFFED-something?''

''I need you to bring these apples back to the farm and put in them barrels by color.'' AppleJack ordered.

Herdier nods his head and pull the wagon full of apples back to the farm.

_In AppleJack's conscious..._

_Howdy there! My name is AppleJack and live and work in Sweet Apple Acres! I represent the Element of Honesty. I'm reliable, brave, honest, sometimes stubborn, athletic, dependable, loyal, hard-working, and I'm ain't afraid of gettin' my hooves dirty. I've live and work here ever since I was a little filly. I live here with my big brother, Big Mcintosh, my little sister, AppleBloom, and there's dear ol' Granny Smith, just sleeping away like a little baby. The Apple family had live here for many generations. The rest of my family lives in different parts of Equestria. That's why we usually held the annual Apple Family Renuion. I've been best friends with Twi (her nickname) ever since we first met. But, my life will began to go upside down._

''AppleJack!'' Twilight was screaming as she runs towards AppleJack.

''Herdier!'', yelled Hoothoot and Axew at Herdier. Herdier stopped pulling the apple-filled wagon to turn around.

''Howdy, Twilight! Happy Anniversary!'', yelled AppleJack as Twilight stopped running and was breathing hard. ''Thank you, AppleJack. You know, I can't believe it has been a whole year since I became an Alicorn Princess.''

''Me either, Twi. I remember the time when we first met during the Summer Sun Celebration.''

_Flashback begans..._

Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres.

AppleJack: Yeehaw!

[thump]

Twilight Sparkle: [sigh] Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-

AppleJack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm AppleJack. Here in Sweet Apple Acres, we sure like making new friends.

Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I...

AppleJack: So, what can I do you for

Spike: [snickring]

Twilight Sparkle: [clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're are in charge of the food?

AppleJack: You bet as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?

Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long...

[triangle ringing]

AppleJack: _Soup's on, everypony!_

[thump]

AppleJack: Now, why don't I introduced y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.

Granny Smith: [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...

AppleJack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family.

Twilight Sparkle: [spit] [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

AppleBloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...

Apple family: [disappointed sighs]

Twilight Sparkle: ...fine.

Apple family: [cheering]

_End of Flashback..._

AppleJack sighs when she was having that flashback.''It was OOONNEE crazy day. Princess Celestia put me in charge of the food.'' AppleJack just realized, ''Oh! I almost forgot! I had your anniversary present.''

''You do? What is it?'', Twilight asked in excitement.

''Here it is!'' AppleJack takes out an old, brown cowboy hat. It was a little bit dusty with a few stitches.

''A hat? Its so old and dusty.'' Spike and Axew was confused when looking at the hat.

Hoothoot hit both them right in the head and both rubs their heads afterwards.

''This hat had been in the family for many generations. I thought I could give it to you, Twi. Since its your anniversary after all.''

Twilight use her magic to levitate the hat and give it to Spike to hold it.

''So...'', paused Twilight. Herdier interrupted. ''AppleJack. I'm done with my orders. Right now, Big Mcintosh and AppleBloom are going to Canterlot.''

''Good job, Herdier. Now, Big Mac (his nickname), you'll make sure AppleBloom isn't hurt.''

Big Mcintosh gaves a big, hardy eeyup as he and AppleBloom leaves to Canterlot.

''How 'bout we go, too?'', asked AppleJack. ''Right.'' So, Twilight, Spike, Axew, Hoothoot, AppleJack, and Herdier leaves Sweet Apple Acres.

''Hey, Twilight. Should we get Rainbow Dash next?'', asked Spike as they take a stroll through Ponyville.

''We should that, Spike. I bet she's has been too lazy to make sure that there's no single cloud in the sky.'', AppleJack replied in sarcasm. Herdier quietly laughs at AppleJack's response.

''Well, let's see and find out.'' The gang walks around Ponyville, looking up to see Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus. Axew yelled, ''Look, there's Rainbow Dash. She's on that cloud.''

Rainbow Dash was sleeping on the cloud. ''I was right all along. She's as lazy as a bear.''

Herdier replied, ''Maybe she's dreaming of becoming a Wonderbolt.''

Twilight yelled, ''Rainbow Dash!'' Rainbow Dash didn't hear it. Twilight yelled again. Still no response.

''What about Shuckle? Maybe he's not fast asleep.'', Spike questioned. Than, Shuckle appears in front of them. ''Oh...hey guys. Are you trying to wake up Rainbow Dash?''

''Yes, Shuckle. Do you know why Rainbow Dash is not waking up yet? Its not like her to stay asleep like this.'' Twilight was concerned about Rainbow Dash's inability to wake up.

''To be honest with you, I have no idea.'', Shuckle said. ''I'v been trying all day. But, than I was feeling hot because of the shining sun. So, I want to the swimming hole and decided to take a dip, thinking that Rainbow Dash will wake up soon.''

''Um...Twilight? I think Rainbow Dash isn't the only one.'', Spike said in a concerning voice. He pointed to the up right to the sky. They look and saw that all of the pegasus are suddenly falling asleep. The other ponies are fearing that they may also suddenly fall asleep.

''What's going on here? There had to be an explanation for this phenomenon.'' Twilight is thinking about what is happening here. ''I think there's something wrong with the clouds. I need those clouds for research. But, I need to do this without falling asleep.''

So, Twilight use a sleep barrier spell so she can't fall asleep. She flies up to one of the clouds and use a magic exposed spell and discovers that the clouds are full of sleeping magic.

''Did yer' find anything wrong with the clouds?'', AppleJack asked after Twilight come back down. ''Well,base on research, somepony had put sleeping magic on the cloud so, when a Pegasus or an Alicorn flying to the clouds, they will suddenly fall asleep.''

AppleJack and Herdier both started to laugh at Twilight. AppleJack said, [LAUGHING] Sleeping Magic?! Twilight, that's full of horse feathers.''

Twilight and Hoothoot weren't laughing. They are serious. ''Um...AppleJack, Herdier. She's serious. So, you two shouldn't be laughing.'' ''Oh... [NERVOUS LAUGH] sorry 'bout that.''

''It's okay. Anyway, I don't really know who did it, exactly. But, I know the right spell that can wake anypony up.''


	3. Chapter 3:Journey to Earth

Chapter 2: Twilight's Anniversary

_The next day..._

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The birds are singing. The flowers are blooming. and the sun is shining a bright ray of light. Inside the crystal treehouse, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Axew, Spike's pokemon partner, even Owlosious are fast asleep in her bedroom. But, Hoothoot, Twilight's pokemon partner, was wide awake. '(SIGH) Twilight should wake up early. Why can't she can be the true Princess of Friendship if she can't wake up early?', Hoothoot thought to herself.

Hoothoot cleared her voice and yelled, ''WAKE UP, PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!''.

Twilight jumped out of bed in shock. Even Spike, Axew, and Owlosious got scared by Hoothoot. ''Hoothoot...'', groaned Twilight as she got back up to her hooves. ''Why did you scream like that?''

''Ops...uhh...I'm sorry?'' Hoothoot apologize. ''I didn't mean to, honest. It just so happen that today is your first-year anniversary.''

Twilight gasped. ''My anniversary?...'' ''When Twilight first became a Alicorn Princess.'', said Spike. Hoothoot nodded her head.

Axew yawned and scratched his head.''I almost forgot about that.''

''I can't believe that it has been a full year since I was an Alicorn Princess.'', said Twilight. ''Twilight'', Spike asked, ''Do you remember the time when you accidentally switch your friend's CutieMarks and their destinies.''

''I want to forget that part'', Twilight sighed. ''It was because I read the unfinished spell that I found in our old library.''

Spike had a sad face. ''l DO miss the old library. But, look at the bright side, this castle COULD be a library/a treehouse/a castle.'' Twilight was completely confused. ''Spike, that doesn't make THAT much sense.''

Axew said, ''Could it make that much sense?''

''No...ugh...anyway, Hoothoot, thank you for reminding me that today is my one-year anniversary.''

''Your welcome, your highness.'', Hoothoot said in a formal matter. ''Oh Hoothoot, you don't have to be so formal.''

Than, Spike begans to throw up green fire. Inside, it was a scroll. The scroll was wrapped up in ribbon. Twilight use her magic to levitate the scroll. It was glowing hot pink. Twilight begans to open the scroll and reads it.

'What does it says, Twilight?'', asked Spike. Axew got on top him. ''I want to know, too.'' ''Get off of me, Axew!''

''Boys...Shh...Twilight is trying to concentrate on her reading. You must be silant. Right, Owlowious?'', shushed Hoothoot than asks Owlowious if she is right. Owlowious hoots. ''See...? Even Owlowious agrees with me.''

Twilight finishes reading the scroll. Than she said, ''This letter is from Princess Celestia. She says that she, Luna, and Cadence are throwing me a HUGE party! She says that her she already asked my friends if they can help them and my friends says yes.''

''A party?'', says Spike, Axew, and Hoothoot all saying at the same time.

''Yes! And wait, there's more! The party is taking place at Canterlot in their castle. So, that means WE should get our friends and take a train to Canterlot.''

''Wow! I can't believe that Princess Celestia is making you a HUUUGGEEE party!, Spike yelled in excitement. ''Me, too! Me, too!''

Hoothoot said, ''Than, we should get AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, fast!''

''Right, let's go!'' Spike and Axew climbs on Twilight's back. Twilight and Hoothoot runs downstairs, across the throne room, and got to the two front doors, which is yellow with Twilight's CutieMark split in half.

''Hoo...'', Owlowious hoots to call Twilight. He was holding Twilight's crown, which yellow and dark yellow in zigzags on it and on top is 6 small pink diamond-shaped jewels.

''Thank you, Owlowious. We were in such a hurry that I completely forgot to wear my crown.'' Twilight use her magic to put her crown ontop of her head. ''Now...we can go.''

_Twilight's conscious..._

_My name is Twilight Sparkle and I live in Ponyville. Well, actually, I'm from Canterlot and I was a faithful and loyal student of Princess Celestia. Before I became an Alicorn, I was a unicorn who believes that my studies are more important than making friends. Princess Celestia sends me and Spike to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and to make friends, which is what I have no time for. When Nightmare Moon returns, I believe that I can do this myself. But, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash decides to come with me to get the Elements of Harmony; Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generousity, and Loyalty. I represent the Element of Magic, which is the most powerful Element of all the Elements of Harmony. Later, I'd realized that having friends IS important than anything else. I had learn so much about friendship. And even to this day, even if I became an Alicorn Princess, I believe that friendship is magic. But, my life will began to change._

''Spike, where should we go first?'', asked Twilight. ''Maybe we should go to Sweet Apple Acres. I bet AppleJack is done with her chores.''

Twilight said,''That's a good idea. So, Sweet Apple Acres than?'' ''Yes!'', yelled Hoothoot, Spike, and Axew at the same time.

''Let's go!''

_In Sweet Apple Acres..._

In the apple orchard, AppleJack, an Earth Pony, was bucking apple trees with her two back legs. Apples were falling down and lands in two baskets. AppleJack carries the baskets and put in a wagon full of apples.

''Herdier!'', yelled AppleJack at top of her lungs.

Herdier came running to AppleJack as fast as he can. ''Yes, AppleJack. -PUFFED- Do you need-PUFFED-something?''

''I need you to bring these apples back to the farm and put in them barrels by color.'' AppleJack ordered.

Herdier nods his head and pull the wagon full of apples back to the farm.

_ AppleJack's conscious..._

_Howdy there! My name is AppleJack and live and work in Sweet Apple Acres! I represent the Element of Honesty. I'm reliable, brave, honest, sometimes stubborn, athletic, dependable, loyal, hard-working, and I'm ain't afraid of gettin' my hooves dirty. I've live and work here ever since I was a little filly. I live here with my big brother, Big Mcintosh, my little sister, AppleBloom, and there's dear ol' Granny Smith, just sleeping away like a little baby. The Apple family had live here for many generations. The rest of my family lives in different parts of Equestria. That's why we usually held the annual Apple Family Renuion. I've been best friends with Twi (her nickname) ever since we first met. But, my life will began to go upside down._

''AppleJack!'' Twilight was screaming as she runs towards AppleJack.

''Herdier!'', yelled Hoothoot and Axew at Herdier. Herdier stopped pulling the apple-filled wagon to turn around.

''Howdy, Twilight! Happy Anniversary!'', yelled AppleJack as Twilight stopped running and was breathing hard. ''Thank you, AppleJack. You know, I can't believe it has been a whole year since I became an Alicorn Princess.''

''Me either, Twi. I remember the time when we first met during the Summer Sun Celebration.''

_Flashback begans..._

Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres.

AppleJack: Yeehaw!

[thump]

Twilight Sparkle: [sigh] Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-

AppleJack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm AppleJack. Here in Sweet Apple Acres, we sure like making new friends.

Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I...

AppleJack: So, what can I do you for

Spike: [snickring]

Twilight Sparkle: [clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're are in charge of the food?

AppleJack: You bet as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?

Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long...

[triangle ringing]

AppleJack: _Soup's on, everypony!_

[thump]

AppleJack: Now, why don't I introduced y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.

Granny Smith: [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...

AppleJack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family.

Twilight Sparkle: [spit] [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

AppleBloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...

Apple family: [disappointed sighs]

Twilight Sparkle: ...fine.

Apple family: [cheering]

_End of Flashback..._

AppleJack sighs when she was having that flashback.''It was OOONNEE crazy day. Princess Celestia put me in charge of the food.'' AppleJack just realized, ''Oh! I almost forgot! I had your anniversary present.''

''You do? What is it?'', Twilight asked in excitement.

''Here it is!'' AppleJack takes out an old, brown cowboy hat. It was a little bit dusty with a few stitches.

''A hat? Its so old and dusty.'' Spike and Axew was confused when looking at the hat.

Hoothoot hit both them right in the head and both rubs their heads afterwards.

''This hat had been in the family for many generations. I thought I could give it to you, Twi. Since its your anniversary after all.''

Twilight use her magic to levitate the hat and give it to Spike to hold it.

''So...'', paused Twilight. Herdier interrupted. ''AppleJack. I'm done with my orders. Right now, Big Mcintosh and AppleBloom are going to Canterlot.''

''Good job, Herdier. Now, Big Mac (his nickname), you'll make sure AppleBloom isn't hurt.''

Big Mcintosh gaves a big, hardy eeyup as he and AppleBloom leaves to Canterlot.

''How 'bout we go, too?'', asked AppleJack. ''Right.'' So, Twilight, Spike, Axew, Hoothoot, AppleJack, and Herdier leaves Sweet Apple Acres.

''Hey, Twilight. Should we get Rainbow Dash next?'', asked Spike as they take a stroll through Ponyville.

''We should that, Spike. I bet she's has been too lazy to make sure that there's no single cloud in the sky.'', AppleJack replied in sarcasm. Herdier quietly laughs at AppleJack's response.

''Well, let's see and find out.'' The gang walks around Ponyville, looking up to see Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus. Axew yelled, ''Look, there's Rainbow Dash. She's on that cloud.''

Rainbow Dash was sleeping on the cloud. ''I was right all along. She's as lazy as a bear.''

Herdier replied, ''Maybe she's dreaming of becoming a Wonderbolt.''

Twilight yelled, ''Rainbow Dash!'' Rainbow Dash didn't hear it. Twilight yelled again. Still no response.

''What about Shuckle? Maybe he's not fast asleep.'', Spike questioned. Than, Shuckle appears in front of them. ''Oh...hey guys. Are you trying to wake up Rainbow Dash?''

''Yes, Shuckle. Do you know why Rainbow Dash is not waking up yet? Its not like her to stay asleep like this.'' Twilight was concerned about Rainbow Dash's inability to wake up.

''To be honest with you, I have no idea.'', Shuckle said. ''I'v been trying all day. But, than I was feeling hot because of the shining sun. So, I want to the swimming hole and decided to take a dip, thinking that Rainbow Dash will wake up soon.''

''Um...Twilight? I think Rainbow Dash isn't the only one.'', Spike said in a concerning voice. He pointed to the up right to the sky. They look and saw that all of the pegasus are suddenly falling asleep. The other ponies are fearing that they may also suddenly fall asleep.

''What's going on here? There had to be an explanation for this phenomenon.'' Twilight is thinking about what is happening here. ''I think there's something wrong with the clouds. I need those clouds for research. But, I need to do this without falling asleep.''

So, Twilight use a sleep barrier spell so she can't fall asleep. She flies up to one of the clouds and use a magic exposed spell and discovers that the clouds are full of sleeping magic.

''Did yer' find anything wrong with the clouds?'', AppleJack asked after Twilight come back down. ''Well,base on research, somepony had put sleeping magic on the cloud so, when a Pegasus or an Alicorn flying to the clouds, they will suddenly fall asleep.''

AppleJack and Herdier both started to laugh at Twilight. AppleJack said, [LAUGHING] Sleeping Magic?! Twilight, that's full of horse feathers.''

Twilight and Hoothoot weren't laughing. They are serious. ''Um...AppleJack, Herdier. She's serious. So, you two shouldn't be laughing.'' ''Oh... [NERVOUS LAUGH] sorry 'bout that.''

''It's okay. Anyway, I don't really know who did it, exactly. But, I know the right spell that can wake anypony up.''

''And that is...'' ''The loud scream spell! This spell can wake anypony up if they are effective by sleeping magic. But, I need a volunteer to do it. So, does anypony want to test it.'' ''Twi, I can test it out.''

''Good. So, let's get this started.'' Twilight's horn glows hot pink. A ray of hot pink light hits AppleJack. ''Now, AppleJack. I need you to scream at the top of your lungs. 3...2...1, GO!''

AppleJack inhales a ton of air and screams, ''WAKE UP, EVERYPONY!''

All the Pegasus suddenly wakes up in surprise. Even Rainbow Dash was surprise. ''Woah! Hey, who just screams like that?'' ''IT WAS ME, APPLEJACK, RAINBOW DASH!'' ''Ahh...My ears! It hurts!''

''Oops...Let me remove the spell first before you speak.'' Twilight use a spell removed spell and AppleJack's voice was back to its original voice.

_Rainbow Dash's consense..._

_I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm the fastest flyer of all of Equestria. I represent the Element of Loyalty. I'm brave, adventurous, brash, confident, mischievous, lazy, athletic, and competitive. About me, I love winning. Since I'm fast, I can win a race in 10 seconds flat. I also love reading the Daring Do books. At first, I always thought that reading is for eggheads. Now, I started to appreciate reading. I have a pet turtle name Tank. I was born in Cloudsdale. When I was a filly, I was the first pony to do the impossible; The Sonic Rainboom. Some says that it was an old pony's tale. But, It was infact real. Here in Ponyville, I control the weather. But, if my friends are in danger, I come to their rescue. My dream is to become a WonderBolt, which are the most awesomeness team EVER! But, my life will change everything._

''Hey, Shuckle. (NERVOUS LAUGHING) Sorry I scared you.'' ''It's okay, Dash. I'm just glad your okay.''

''_And _ I know today's your anniversary, Twilight. So, as present, I give you...this.'' Holding on to her hooves, it was a picture of Twilight Sparkle in a WonderBolts uniform flying through the sky. ''It's a picture of...me? Thank you, Rainbow Dash.'' ''Your welcome! I'd remember the first time we met.''

_Flashback Begans..._

Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather.

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie...

Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?

[whack] [splat]

Twilight Sparkle: Nng.

Rainbow Dash: [sheepish laughter] Uh, 'scuse me? [more sheepish laughter]

Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn.

Rainbow Dash: [laughter] Lemme help you.

[rushing water]

Rainbow Dash: [more sheepish laughter] Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. [bursts out laughing]

Spike: [bursts out laughing]

Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash.

ainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me?

Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.

Twilight Sparkle: Practicing for what?

Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!

Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts?

Rainbow Dash: Yep!

Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?

Rainbow Dash: That's them!

Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.

Twilight Sparkle: Prove it.

[whooshing noises]

Rainbow Dash: [sounds of exertion] Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. [sheep baaing] [chuckles] You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more.

Spike: Wow, she's amazing! [laughs]

Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!

_Flashback Ends..._

After the flashback, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Spike, Axew, AppleJack, and Herdier all laugh. Twilight Sparkle and Hoothoot weren't amused.

''Laugh all you want.'' They stopped laughing. Rainbow Dash flies up to Twilight and says, ''Come on, Twilight. It _was_ pretty funny back than. I can tell by your face.''

''Well, [laughs a little bite] It was pretty hilarious having my hair as a mess.''

''That's what _I'm_ talking about. Let's go to Rarity's.'' Shuckle climbs to Rainbow Dash's back and flies to Rarity's bontique. ''I bet she's making a beautiful dress for you, Twi.''

_In the Carosol Bontique..._

In the Carasol Bontique, Rarity, a white unicorn, was making a very beautiful dress for Twilight. The dress was a mix of purple and pink. It has stars all around and it was full of sequins. ''Hmm...Purugly, dear, does it need more glitter?''

Purugly is the Tiger Cat Pokemon and Rarity's Pokemon partner. Purugly is a rotund gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent-shaped head. Its ears are pointed and tipped purple. It has whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of its spiraling tail is forked, but it usually keeps it clasped around its waist. Despite appearing very sluggish, Purugly will not be reluctant to attack if angered and can be quite fast. Purugly attempts to make itself look larger and more intimidating by cinching its waist with its forked tail. It barges into the nests of other Pokémon and frighten them off so Purugly can claim the nest as its own. Purugly was lying down and says, ''I don't know!''

''Well, maybe It is enough glitter.''

_Rarity's conscious..._

_I'm Rarity and I'm the most beautiful unicorn of all of Equestria. I represent the Element of Generousity. I'm elegent, beautiful, formal, and admired. I love being in the spotlight, having everypony watching me. Unlike AppleJack, I don't like getting my hooves dirty. Me and AppleJack sometimes fight. But, we always get along. I live and work in the Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique. I live here with my little sister, Sweetie Belle. My precious cat, Opal. And my Pokemon partner, Purugly. Here, I make beautiful outfits for my clients. But, my life has shifted to a new direction._

''It's...about...done!'' Rarity talks to herself. Than,...

[ding-dong]

''And in a nick of time, too.'' Twilight and the gang goes inside the Carousel Boutique. Rarity hides the dress into a red curtain for cover. ''Happy Anniversary, Twilight!''

''Thank you, Rarity.'' ''Your welcome. I have a _ splendid_ present for you. I present you...this!'' Rarity use her magic (which is light blue) to take off the curtain. It was the dress she was working on.

Everyone was awed in surprised.

''Wow, Rarity. It's beautiful...just like you!'' Spike was awed in amazement. ''Why, thank you, Spikey-Boo!''

''It's awesome!'' ''I was right all along. She _was _ makin' a fancy shmency dress for you, Twi.''

''You see, Princess Cadence had come here earlier and says that she want me to make a dress for you, Twilight, for your_ splendid _ party. I can't possibly say no to her. She_ is _your sister-in-law after all.''

''That's very nice of her and thank you, Rarity.'' ''No problem. (sighs) I remember we first met.''

_Flashback Begans..._

Spike: Decorations. Beautiful...

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.

Spike: Not the decor, her!

Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.

Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight?

Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon-

Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo- [yelp] Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!

Rarity: Out of _my_ hair? What about _your _hair?!

Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help!

Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.

Twilight Sparkle: [wincing] I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-

Rarity: Huh?

[crash]

Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!

Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!

Spike: [sigh]

_Flashback Ends..._

''Good thing I was there to fix you up. Or everypony will laugh at you.'' ''Yeah. But, this is what I'm wearing for my anniversary party?''

''Why, yes it is. You can't wear it until we go to Canterlot.''

''That's fine! Your very beautiful today, Rarity.'' ''Why, thank you, Spike! I _did _put some makeup today.''_  
_

Spike asks Twilight, ''Um...Twilight? Should we get Fluttershy?''

''Right! Let's get Fluttershy and Bunnlyby.''

''Fluttershy should be in her cottage near the edge of the (gulps) EverFree Forest.'' Rainbow Dash gulped.

So, the gang goes to Fluttershy's cottage.

_In the cottage..._

Fluttershy was a yellow Pegasus. Her mane was long light pink. Her cutiemark has three butterflies. Her Pokemon partner is Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. Bunnelby is a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. It has large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It has a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. It has a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck is surrounded by brown fur. It has a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws are completely gray, while its hind paws are gray with brown toes. Bunnelby's ears are strong enough to shovel dirt and chop tree roots. It tends to be nocturnal. Fluttershy and Bunnelby were feeding the animals.

''There you go. Now, is everyone had there food?'' All the animals, including Angel, her pet rabbit, nods their head in agreement. ''We're done feeding the animals.'' ''Finally, I...am...beat!'' Bunnelby sits on the couch in exhaustment. ''You did a good job, Bunnelby. You can take a _nice _long break.'' ''Thank you, Fluttershy.'' ''No problem.''

_Fluttershy's conscious..._

_My name is Fluttershy and I live in Ponyville. I'm shy, quiet, kind, caring, soft-spoken, and sweet. I represent the Element of Kindness. I take care of my animal friends no matter how big or small. I can understand all types of animals in different levels. Unlike Rarity and Rainbow Dash, I hate being in the spotlight. It's not my thing. I have this thing called 'The Stare'. I only used it on bad behaving animals. I just hate using 'The Stare'. So, I vowed to never used it unless dired circumstances. But, my life begans to change._

''Fluttershy!'' Everyone yelled as they walk inside. ''EHH!'' Fluttershy screeched and flys up to the ceiling.

''Oops...sorry Fluttershy. We didn't mean to scare you.''

''Oh...It's you, Twilight and my friends. That's okay. And Happy Anniversary, Twilight.''

''Thank you, Fluttershy.''

''No problem. I have a present for you.''

''A present? Oh, Fluttershy. You don't have to get me anything.''

''My present is this.'' Fluttershy shows her present to Twilight. It was a muticolor flower tiara.

''Oh, darling. You're present is _ beautiful_ !''

''It's as pretty as a butterfly!''

''Thank you, Fluttershy.'' Twilight use her magic to levitate the flower tiara and give it to Spike.

''Your welcome. I remember the first time we met.''

_Flashback Begans..._

Spike: Wasn't she wonderful?

Twilight Sparkle: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?

Spike: [clears throat] Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!

[distant birdsong fanfare]

Fluttershy: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-

Twilight Sparkle: Hello!

Fluttershy: [yelp]

Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. [pause] I'm Twilight Sparkle. [pause] What's your name?

Fluttershy: [very quietly] Um... I'm Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, what was that?

Fluttershy: [even quieter] Um... My name is Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle: Didn't quite catch that.

Fluttershy: [squeaking]

Twilight Sparkle: [pause] Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!

Fluttershy: [squeaking]

Twilight Sparkle: Oookay. [to Spike] Well, that was easy.

Fluttershy: [gasp] A baby dragon!

[thump]

Fluttershy: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!

Spike: Well, well, well...!

Fluttershy: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!

Twilight Sparkle: Well, in that case we'd better be going.

Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name?

Spike: I'm Spike.

Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?

Spike: Well, what do you wanna know?

Fluttershy: Absolutely everything.

Twilight Sparkle: [groan]

Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg...

Spike: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?

Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please!

Spike: Gyah!

Twilight Sparkle: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep.

Spike: No I don't- whoa!

Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!

Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed...

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!

[door slamming]

_Flashback Ends..._

''_And_ that was the first time I met Spike.''

''(nervously laughs) Yeah...''

Rainbow Dash says, ''Come on! Me and Shuckle are starving!'' ''Yeah! Really starving!''

''We should go to SugarCube Corner to pick up Pinkie Pie.''

''We should, Spike. Let's go to SugarCube Corner.''

''Yee-haw! I'm as starving as a very hungry bear!''

''And about time, too! We...are...starving!''

So, the gang goes to SugarCube Corner

_In SugarCube Corner..._

In SugarCube Corner, Pinkie Pie, and her Pokemon partner, Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon, were wearing black top hats. Pinkie Pie was wearing a white hankerchief with a purple tie, and 4 black tap-dancing shoes. Sandile is a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resemble binoculars and are shrouded in black all around their front. The black is a membrane that helps Sandile see in the harsh desert sun. Its long snout is tipped by two protruding nostrils, and its mouth comprises the bottom half. Its feet are flat and contain three sharp, black claws. They are attached to stubby legs on its sides. Due to being so close to the surface, it can move around the desert and allow the heat of the sand to regulate its body temperature. Sandile can be mischievous and potentially troublesome to humans. However, Sandile will protect another of its species, and can be caring at times.

''Okay, Sandile! Once Twilight and all my friends goes through this door, we start singing! Got it?'' ''Got it!''

_Pinkie Pie's consious..._

_Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! AND I live in Ponyville! Actually, I used to live on A rock farm with my mom, dad, and my sisters. I'm silly, talkative, fun, crazy, and a party lover. I represent the Element of Laughter. I live and work in SugarCube Corner! I'm a party planner and a baker! I love throwing parties! It's my favorite thing, after love making my friends smile, and after loving sweets, AND after loving to sing. My partner, Sandile, helps me alot when I'm baking Or when planning parties. Even though he can be mischievous and troublesome, I love him just the way he is. AFTER Gummy, my toothless Alligator. But, my life will turned something AMAZING!_

Twilight and her friends went through the door of SugarCube Corner. The light were turned off. ''Hey! Why is the room dark all of a sudden?'' ''No idea, Dash.'', Shuckle shivers.

''I'm as blind as a bat!'' ''But, good thing I can see through the dark.'' ''Showoff...'', AppleJack mumbles under her breath about Herdier.

''They should _really _ turn on the lights!'' ''Found the lightswitch!'' Purugly turns on the lights. All of a sudden...

Pinkie Pie: Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Anniversary to you. It's a very special day for you. I can't believe it has one full-year since you became a princess. So, Happy, Happy, Happy, Anniversary...

Twilight: Pinkie Pie...

Sandile: You are very smart and a good leader. You never give up in any tasks. We have save Equestria all thanks to you. So, Happy, Happy, Happy, Anniversary...

Twilight: You guys. You don...

Pinkie Pie and Sandile: We are so glad we have been your friend. We are _very _ grateful. Thank you for everything that you did with us. So, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Anniversary...

Pinkie Pie and Sandile were panting after their song ends. Everyone was clapping their hooves together and appraise them for the good work they had put.

''Thank you. Thank you.'' ''Please. This is Twilight's gift.''

''That was amazing, you two. This present was perfect. _ And _ all your presents were especially great, too. I'm glad I met all of you!''

''How 'bout we give a BIG hug, ya'll?'' Everyone gives a group hug. Even the Pokemon gave a group hug.

''I DO remember the first time we met...''

_FlashBack Begans..._

Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!

Twilight Sparkle: Um... hello?

Pinkie Pie: [prolonged gasp]

Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was interesting all right.

Spike: [sigh]

_FlashBack Ends..._

''Um...Pinkie Pie. That's not _real_ a FlashBack.''

''Oh...Of course! Here's a really flashback.''

_Real FlashBack Begans..._

Spike: Huh. Rude much?

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?

[light flicks on]

Twilight Sparkle and Spike: [honk]

Ponies: Surprise!

[kazoo blows]

Twilight Sparkle: [groan]

[music warps down]

Pinkie Pie: Surprise!

[party whistle blows]

Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?

Twilight Sparkle: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet.

Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!

Twilight Sparkle: [groan]

Pinkie Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!

[kettle whistling]

Applejack: Are you all right, sugarcube?

[train whistle blowing]

Pinkie Pie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying!

_Real FlashBack Ends..._

''Pinkie Pie. The _real _ reason is I mustn't put hot sauce in my drink by mistake.''

''Oh...that's why.''

''Twilight, we should go to Canterlot for your party!'' ''Spike's right! We need to go to Canterlot. Is everypony?''

''Ready!'' Everyone screams. ''Alright. Let's go!''

The gang goes to the train station to purchased their tickets and heads to Canterlot.

_In Canterlot..._

In the Canterlot castle, the 3 princesses (Celestia, Luna, and Cadence) were wearing the same dress as they were during Twilight's Ceramony. Everyone was there for the party.

Flash Scentry clears his throat and says, ''Ladies and gentlecolts! I would like to introduced you... Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship!''

Twilight appears in the dress Rarity made for her. Her friends were also wearing the dress they wear during Twilight's Ceramony. They walk down the stairs.

''Hello, Twilight.'', Princess Celestia greeted Twilight. ''Happy Anniversary.''

''Thank you, Celestia. And _ thank _you for throwing this party.'' ''Your welcome. We also have a present.'' ''You do?''

Princess Luna replied, ''Yes. We present to you this!'' The guards came in with an ice sculpture that resembles Twilight.

''Wow! Thank you!'' ''Your welcome.'' Princess Cadence smiley says, '' (hugging Twilight) _And _it gives me time to spend with my sister-in-law.'' ''(blushing) Yeah...'' All of sudden...

[SHAKE]

The castle was suddenly shaking. Everyone, including her friends, were running all over the place, screaming in fear.

The princesses says, ''Everypony, please calm down.''

[BANG]

The castle's ceiling was exploded and somepony flies down. It was NightMare Moon. Her mane was the same color as Luna's. Her fur is black. She wears a light blue helmet, chest piece with the moon in it, and tall, light blue shoes. She was laughing evilly. ''Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and the new Princess; Princess Twilight Sparkle. It's has been a_ long _time.''

''Nightmare Moon. What are you doing here? I thought I banished you!'' ''Well, I escape. But, I'm not here _ alone.''_

Queen Chrysallis (Canterlot Wedding) and King Sombra (Cyrstal Empire) also came down. They were side by side. The ponies were in fear and shocked.

Princess Cadence stated, ''Chrysallis! I thought you are put in prison!'' ''But, NightMare Moon help me escape.''

''King Sombra! You were put in the Tundra!'' ''Well, Princess Twilight Sparkle. They help me escape.''

''You see, Princess Celestia. Do you know an evil king named King Gorgeous Gorge? The one who tries to take over the universe a long time ago?''

The 3 Princess were shocked. ''N-No. It can't be...'' ''That's right! He's escape thanks to Clawdia and Magnificient (Sleeping Beauty)! He's planning to take over universe once again! He had asked _every single _ villain he can find and they all say yes! Without the Pokemon Rangers around, we can successfully take over the universe!'' The villains evilly laughs as they leave.

Rainbow Dash: What the hey was that all about?!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Rarity and Purugly: We want to know that, too!

AppleJack and Herdier: Us, three.

Fluttershy: Can you tell us, your highness?

Bunnelby: Please!

Twilight: What's going on, Celestia?

Hoothoot: You're not talking!

Princess Celestia: Follow us, and you will the truth.

The gang follows Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence to a golden door.

Princess Celestia: We haven't been truthful to you, Twilight.

Twilight: What do you mean?

Princess Luna: You'll see.

The 3 princesses use their magic (Celestia's yellow. Luna's Blue. Princess Cadence's light blue) to unlock the golden door. Inside, it was full of human stuff and in the middle was Earth. Everyone awed in amazement.

Hoothoot: What _is _this place?

Purugly: Too bad it doesn't have food in here! I'm hungry!

Rarity: It's so _marvelous_!

Rainbow Dash and Shuckle: AWESOME!

Pinkie Pie: It's super cool!

Sandile: Yeah!

Spike and Axew: Amazing!

AppleJack and Herdier: It's fine, I guess.

Twilight: Is this the whole truth?

Princess Celestia: Yes. The reason why I didn't tell you is you weren't ready. Since you're a princess, I'll tell you everything. (clears throat) A long time ago, there was a student named Gorge.

Princess Luna: Gorge was a former student of Oslo, the current King of Food.

Pinkie Pie: What's 'King of Food'?

Princess Cadence: It's like an emperor. Anyway, Gorge started to rose up against him to become King of Food. So, he decided to challenge him to a Foodon Battle.

AppleJack: A what-now?

Princess Celestia: A Foodon Battle. Foodons are food that comes to life and fight each other. In that world, they use a special card that can transform any type of food into a Foodon. They had heated battle. After the battle, Oslo wins.

Princess Luna: But, Gorge was so ** furious **that he grabbed the crown and put it on ** his **head. He was able to absorb his powers, turn Oslo into a miniature version of himself, and was able to take over the universe.

Princess Cadence: He force his people into working, punishing them physical.

Rarity: Well, he shouldn't do that. That's so _ cruel!_

Purugly: Yeah. No food for me.

Twilight: Why didn't you just banished him earilier since he was so cruel?

Princess Celestia: We thought that King Gorge was able to change. But, sadly, he didn't listen.

Princess Luna: So, we have no choice but to seal him away in the Artic Prison for all of eternity.

Princess Cadence: Until now!

Fluttershy: That's _awful_ !

Bunnelby: Yeah! But, who is the Pokemon Rangers that NightMare Moon mention earilier?

Princess Celestia: The Pokemon Rangers were a group of humans who can biomerge with their Pokemon partners. They help me sealed all of King Gorge's dark powers in the BADDEST SpellBook.

Twilight: I believe I read about this. It was a book full of forbidden spells.

Princess Luna: Correct. These Pokemon Rangers are the ones with the marks.

Princess Cadence: Now, we need a new generation of the Pokemon Rangers to save the universe. That's why we need you and your friends to go to Earth to find the Pokemon Rangers.

Twilight: Are you sure? The last time I went to human world, I need to find crown back from Sunset Shimmer.

Princess Celestia: That's right. But, if you failed, King Gorge will take over the universe. Will you accept this task?

Twilight: We will accept. This is gonna be my hardest task yet. But, with my friends, we can easily find them and save the universe.

Princess Luna: Than, you must pack your stuff. The ship will be here in 6 hours.

Everyone: Got it!

Everyone walk outside of the castle.

Twilight: (sighs)

Fluttershy: What's wrong, Twilight?

Twilight: Oh...It's just that this is my hardest task ever and I feared that we may fell.

_Song Begans..._

[Twilight Sparkle]

I was prepared to do my best

Thought I could handle any test

For I can do so many tricks

But I wasn't prepared for this

Levitation would have been a breeze

Facts and figures I recite with ease

Twilight Sparkle: The square root of five hundred and forty-six is twenty-three point three six six six four two eight nine one zero nine.

Professor Bill Neigh: She is correct!

[Twilight Sparkle]

I could ace a quiz on friendship's bliss

But I wasn't prepared for this

Will I fail, or will I pass?

I can't be sure...

[Spike]

She can't be sure...

[Twilight Sparkle]

My mind is sharp, my skills intact

My heart is pure...

[Spike]

Her heart is pure...

[Twilight Sparkle]

Oh, I've taken my share of licks

I've made it through the thin and thick

But no I wasn't

[Spike]

Oh no, she wasn't

[Twilight Sparkle]

No I wasn't

[Spike]

Oh no, she wasn't

[Twilight Sparkle]

No I wasn't

[Twilight Sparkle and Spike]

Prepared... for this!

_Song Ends..._

AppleJack: Don't worry, Sugarcube. We are in this together. Right, guys?

Everyone agrees.

Herdier: Right, Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Huh? I was thinking about candy.

Sandile: Me, too.

Everyone sighs. They return to Ponyville, pack all of their stuff, and goes back to Canterlot. The ship was waiting for them. It was big and multi-color. It has two jet engines at the back. Everyone went into the ship.

Twilight: Are you sure that we have to leave Ponyville?

Princess Celestia: The fate of Equestria is in the balance. Don't worry. I'll guide you on this journey.

Twilight: Okay...Bye.

Princess Celestia: Goodbye, Twilight. Good luck.

So, everyone goes on a journey to save the universe from King Gorge.


	4. Chapter 4:CardCaptor Sakura

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 2: Enter Don Patch, The FarFetch'd Hero

Recap

Narrator: Rising from the split-ends of society to protect the peace and freedom of hair everywhere. He is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and his Pokemon partner, Totodile, The greatest hero hair-kind has ever known. Okay, well maybe I'm exaggerating a little. Okay, you got me. He's not a hero at all.

Bo-bobo: But admit it. I'm heroish!

Beauty: Funny, you don't look heroish!

Tour: He _doesn't _ look all that heroish.

Ninetales: Me either.

Narrator: Something about this show isn't kosher.

Beauty: Kosher!?

Tour and Ninetales: What the heck is kosher?!

(A clip of Bo-bobo defeating Hagen)

Narrator: Fate brought Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, and Hoothoot together and their frolickles through the follicles have just begun. However Pickles has been written out of the series forever. Poor guy, he's green with envy.

Pickle: I've gotta get me a better agent!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: No more puns...

(Don Patch collapses)

Bo-bobo: I'd say that guy was wiggin' out.

(The Kopatches run to Don Patch)

Underboss: Well, well! It's you, Wig-Bro! You're gonna pay for all the hair you ripped off!

Mightyena: (growling) I'll make you dinner!

Nix and Mepple was afraid of Mightyena.

Beauty, Twilight, and Hoothoot: You've got us confused.

Bo-bobo: No, he doesn't, I was confused before I met him.

Totodile: Yeah.

(The mysterious boy, Dian, and Absol from the first episode spies on Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, and Hoothoot)

Narrator: What's he looking at?

(the title card appears)

Beauty: Chapter 2: Enter Don Patch, The FarFetch'd Hero

(Cut to an office of a dog running for President)

Pochi: Everything in the papers, these days is corruption and scandals. This country's really gone to the dogs.

Second Dog: That's why the people need to elect you, you're the only leader we can trust.

Pochi: Right. Now, get me some kibble.

(A third dog rushes in through a door)

Third Dog: The election results just came in!

Second Dog: Ahh. I'm sure we won by a huge margin.

Third Dog: He got absolutely no votes!

Second Dog: Whaaa?!

Pochi: No way! How can the voters just flush me down the same toilet I drink out of? Why? Why? WHYYYYYYYYY?!

Third Dog: ...Because you're a dog.

(bells ring, and Pochi and his partner spin around, barking wildly, and jump in opposite directions. The office scene pans out out from the outside of Bo-bobo's afro)

Bo-bobo: This is me, reporting live from the Dog Party Election Headquarters.

Totodile: And Totodile, his partner.

Underboss and Mightyena: No cameras allowed!

(The Kopatches are still around Don Patch, shouting "Boss, Boss...")

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Whew.

(the Director claps at Bo-bobo's and Totodile's performance, while Underboss and Mightyena jumps up and down, shouting "No cameras!")

Director: Wonderful job, Bo-bobo and Totodile. The camera loves you both.

Bo-bobo: I was real nervous.

Totodile: Me, too.

Beauty: Please, answer him. He's driving me nuts.

Tour, Ninetales, Mepple, Nix, Twilight, and Hoothoot: I know _ exactly _ how you feel.

Natalie: Hey, Narrator! Can you resume to the chapter now?!

Hitmonchan: Please!

Narrator: Fine, fine. Let's resume to the chapter!

Ninetales: Thank goodness! This is nuts!

Tour: Yeah!

''Wake the Boss up! Quick, give him some soda!'', Underboss shouts as he tries to wake up Don Patch. The Kopatches put Don Patch on his back, and they give him a can of soda to sip, Don Patch wakes up.

''I won't go to school, mommy!'' The Kopatches are startled, but He collapses again,

''What do you think that was all about?'' '' Hey, who's this mommy guy?'' The Kopatch were mumbling talking to each others.

''MORE SODA! He needs more soda!'' They give him more cans of soda, that Don Patch sips all at once, and he suddenly gets rejuvinated, and jumps up into the air.

''FUZZY-LICIOUS!'' Underboss and the Kopatches are all amazed by his recovery. But, Bo-bobo's group weren't amused. ''Don Patch is as crazy as Bo-bobo.'' Twilight says in confusement.

''Don Patch!'' Bo-bobo suddenly jumps up at Don Patch, and sticks him in his afro, wearing him like a hat.

''Ah-ha! So that's where I put my hat! My precious bonnet Mumsy gave me, I thought I lost you forever. So, how do I look?'' ''You...look...beautiful.'' Totodile complemented Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo strikes a feminine pose, showing off Don Patch as a hat. The Kopatches are still calling out to Don Patch.

''Darn Wig-Bro.'' '' Wig-Bro!'' Behind Underboss, there was a 6-year-old boy with glasses. His name is Conan Edogawa. Conan has dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. Conan's usual outfit consists of a blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, red trainers and white socks, even though he has taken to wearing more casual clothing as time goes on. He also wears a red bowtie and his dad's old glasses. Both these items were later specifically modified by Professor Agasa to include a voice changer, microphone, and homing device, to aid in Conan in his cases. His red shoes have also been modified to harness electric and magnetic fields to stimulate pressure points on Conan's foot, greatly enhancing his kicking power.

Conan's Jewelpet partner is Yuku. Yuku is a naturally colored beagle, usually in Light Brown, Brown and White in color alongside his blue Jewel Eyes. He only wears a Beret on top of his head and a light blue ribbon on his himself specializes on Intellect and is well known on Detective skills. He rarely uses his Jewel Flash, an attack that Jewelpets use for magic. The reason is he believes that magic can't solve anything.

Conan's Pokemon partner is Wynaut, the Bright Pokemon. Wynaut is a small, bipedal Pokémon covered in blue fur. Its head is spherical with ear-like, fingerless arms on either side and a bulbous growth on its forehead. It has a wide mouth with a serrated upper jaw and a pink tongue. Its eyes appear closed, each curving upward to a point in the center. The fur on its body ends in a zigzag pattern, extending over its short legs. Wynaut's tail is long and completely black, ending in a round, flattened tip with a white, eye-like spot. It will test its endurance by squeezing up against other Wynaut at night. In doing so, it strengthens itself, toughens its spirit, and learns to deal powerful counterattacks. When angered, it will slap the ground with its tail. As it loves to eat sweet fruit, it is also drawn to fruit gardens.

Conan was calling to Underboss, trying to reason with him. Conan knows that these people aren't the wig bros. But, Underboss doesn't listen to him.

''Look, guys, I told you before - We're not this Wig-Bro gang you've been looking for.'' '' Huh?'' The Wiggin gang were confused. Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut were sighed in relieved.

''You're not, then who are you?'' Underboss asks.

''Who am I? I'm your dream come true.'' Bo-bobo and Totodile strikes another feminine pose.

''Then somebody wake me!'' Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut walks up to the rest of Bo-bobo's gang. Conan started pulling Beauty's vest. ''Um...excuse me, miss.'' Beauty noticed and looked down to see Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut. ''Oh, hello. What's your name?'' ''I'm Conan Edogawa. And this is my partners, Yuku and Wynaut.'' ''Hello!'' ''You must be Beauty, right?'' ''Yes, I am. Depending on you, you are not from this world, either.'' ''Yes. I come here to apologies for this misunderstanding situation. They always accused people.'' ''That's okay, Conan.''

''Yuku! long time no see, buddy!'' ''Hello, Tour. How are you?'' ''fine.'' ''And this is your Pokemon, Conan?'' ''Yup!'' ''Let's see.'' Beauty takes out her Pokedex andpoints it to Wynaut.

Pokedex: Wynaut, the Bright Pokémon. Wynaut are the pre-evolved form of Wobbuffet. They travel in herds and at night, and retire to caves where they sleep together in groups.

Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, and Hoothoot also introduced to Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut. Conan takes out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: (to Hoothoot) Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon. It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. (to Hitmonchan) Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon. Hitmonchan specializes in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye. (to Ninetales) Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. The evolved form of Vulpix. It has nine tails and a shining golden fleece. Ninetales are said to live very long lives.

After that, Natalie says, ''So, let me guess, you three got transported here by the same beam of light.'' ''Yes!'' Hitmonchan adds, ''And your travelling with Don Patch so you can find a way home.'' ''Yes!'' Conan explains everything to them. The others understand.

The Kopatch was trying to get Don Patch down.'' Hold on, Boss!'' '' Yeah, Boss. Don't worry - we'll get you down.'' ''Yeah, we know you're not a hat.'' Don Patch realizes the truth that he's NOT a hat.

''Huh? whaddaya mean I'm not a hat?!''

Cicada: If that guy thinks he's a hat, then I'm a white gaberdine suit. Oh, wait, I can't wear white after Labor Day! Aaaaahh!

(the cicada flies off)

''That was real close. You had me believing I really was a hat. I never met a Wiggin' Specialist who had truly mastered mind control, before. Well, two can play at that game, so I'm challenging you to a duel!''

''Sure thing.'' Bo-bobo and Totodile accepts this challenge.

''You're going down! Alright, let the Wiggin' Out Contest begin!''

Announcer: When challenged to a Wiggin' Out Contest, both players must choose a mutual theme, and whoever wigs out the best, using that theme wins. Employees of Bo-BoBo not eligible. For complete details, visit .

Kopatch 1: No one can wig out like Don Patch!

Underboss: It's all over for that guy.

(Don Patch struggles to pull himself out of Bo-bobo's afro)

Conan: Wiggin'...Out...Contest?!

Yuku: I never see this before.

Wynaut: Me, either.

Twilight: I hope Bo-bobo is gonna be alright.

Hoothoot: I hope so.

Natalie: COME ON, BO-BOBO! SHOW DON PATCH WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!

Hitmonchan: YOU TOO, TOTODILE!

Nix: I'd know you can do it!

Mepple: So loud...

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, and Hoothoot: This is ridiculous.

Don Patch: I'm gonna change the rules. You're Pokemon must be part of the contest. _And_ there's noone better like my Pokemon partner, FarFetch'd!

Don Patch throws the Pokeball and lands in the middle. It appears to be FarFetch'd. Farfetch'd resembles a brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a yellow beak and a V-shaped, black marking on its forehead. It has wings as big as its body, which appear to be prehensile enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet. Farfetch'd is always seen carrying a leek stalk or spring onion. It carries it in its wings, and sometimes chooses to hold it in its beak or feet instead. Unable to live without its stick, Farfetch'd will defend the stalk with its life. Known uses for the stick include use as a weapon, nesting material, and emergency food source. It is selective about which sticks it will use, and has been known to fight over good ones.

FarFetch'd: FarFetch'd reporting to duty, master Don Patch!

Don Patch: Hmm!

Twilight: FarFetch'd. Let's see what he's about...''

Twilight takes out her Pokedex and points it to FarFetch'd.

Pokedex: Farfetch'd, a Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd makes a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this, Farfetch'd is nearly extinct.

Natalie: (looking at Twilight's Pokedex) 'Nearly extinct'? What does it mean by that?

Hitmonchan: You see, FarFetch'd is one of the rare Pokemon. There's only a few of them.

Ninetales: That's true. Trainers can't find FarFetch'd.

Hoothoot: That's why it makes it rare.

Don Patch: Let's pick a theme.

Beauty: (thinking) I hope it's something Bo-bobo knows about.

Twilight: Me, too.

(Don Patch finally gets out of the afro, and takes a piece of it with him, along with Sally)

Don Patch: Hey, how about Christmas?

(Everyone dressed up as Santa flies by on a reindeer)

Everyone: It's AUGUST!

Risumi: Sounds pretty nutty to me.

Risuo: Don't leave me for Santa!

(Don Patch lands on his feet)

Risumi: Hm!

Bo-bobo: (crying) First my hat leaves, now Sally leaves Bill!

Totodile: (crying) This is a sad world.

Beauty: She leaves him in every episode!

Everyone else: That's true!

Don Patch: Let's wig out, I'll go first!

FarFetch'd: Good luck, you two. You'll gonna need it.

Narrator: The Don Patch Theater is proud to present the Feel-Good Christmas Movie of the Summer - "I'm Dreaming of a Slight Christmas!" Chapter 1: Don Patch the Red-Nosed Whatever-He-Is.

Movie Narrator: On a cold, frigid, and lonely Christmas Eve, a prepubescent Don Patch and his Pokemon partner, FarFetch'd, tries to earn enough money to buy Christmas Presents for his family, by selling churros on a street corner.

Don Patch: Churros, get your churros, here. Red hot churros.

FarFetch'd: Get your red hot churros.

Movie Narrator: But no one bought any churros. If only people knew they were delicious treats with powdered sugar, Then maybe poor Don Patch and FarFetch'ds' fate would've been different. Then again, who told the simpleton to sell something no one ever heard of?

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd is covered with snow, as they still holds the box of churros)

Don Patch: Churros, red hot... (he shivers) Oh, this is bad. I haven't even sold one, yet. Some merry Christmas. (blows his hands to keep warm) I'm cold, It's freezing. (visions of Don Patch getting kicked out by the landlord are seen) But my landlord won't let me back in until I've paid my rent. What shall I do?

FarFetch'd: (shivering) Please, buy our churros...

Partygoer girl: Hurry, hurry! The party's about to start!

Partygoer guy: What's the rush? They're probably serving the same bad food as last year.

Don Patch: A party? Maybe we should go.

FarFetch'd: _And _we can have people to buy our churros.

Don Patch: Great idea, FarFetch'd.

(At a Christmas Party, people are enjoying themselves)

Don Patch: (over P.A.) We've got some great food for you, this year, folks!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Great food!

Partygoer guy: Fantastic!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Churros!

Everyone: CHURROS?!

(the curtains of the stage open up)

Don Patch: That's right, yum-yummy churros! (A woman screams)

FarFetch'd: Buy them before they get cold, folks.

Partygoer guy: (whispering) That's even lamer than the food served last year.

(Don Patch jumps down from the stage, while FarFetch'd flies off stage and both of them charges at the crowd)

Don Patch: CHURROOOOOO! Here, EAT! EAT A CHURRO!

FarFetch'd was using peck to peck at people.

(the partygoer guy has a churro almost in his face, and screams of fright)

Don Patch: Hmmm? It's quite delicious. Hee-hee!

FarFetch'd: Yeah...really delicious.

Partygoer guy: Ahh! Who is this guy? And what's up with that bird holding a green onion?

Partygoer girl: Help us!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd laughs evilly, until an officer arrives on the scene)

Officer: Okay! Let's see your invitation!

Don Patch: I'M THE CATERER, and churros are on the menu. Please, you have got to take a churro! Please try a little one, I swear, they're delicious.

FarFetch'd: Please!

(A churro is out in the snow)

Don Patch: (crying) CHURROOOS! CHURROS!

Narrator: The End!

''So, then, how did you like my Wiggin' Out?'' '' Four cheers for Don Patch!'' '' Churros! Churros! Churros! Churros!''

Bo-bobo and Totodile is taking tissues out of a box, wiping themself as they cries.

''That was a touching tale.'' ''Yeah. Very touching.''

''With heart!'' Everyone screams.

''So, in my book, that means I win!'' ''We did it!''

''But, Bo-bobo didn't even have a turn yet.'' Conan explains. Everyone else agree.

''Hey, I don't think so. I'll show you what the real Christmas Wiggin' Out is all about!'' ''Let's show him, Bo-bobo!''

''Oh, yeah?'' Bo-bobo and Totodile is reading a book.

''Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Goldilocks, and it was Christmas.''

''I think you brought the wrong book.'' Beauty says. Everyone nods their heads.

Narrator: And now, the sequel to Don Patch's Wig Out, The Bo-BoBo Theater proudly present Bo-BoBo in "A Very Bo-BoBo Christmas!" Chapter 1: I'll Be Bo For Christmas.

Beauty: No more please!

Conan: Let's just get over this.

Everyone else: AGREE!

K-BAD Radio Announcer: You're listening to the Sounds of Christmas on K-BAD. Hey, I hope you stopped by the K-BAD Van, today, outside the mall, and picked up one of our Prize Giveaway Entry Forms. Just fill it out, and maybe you can win a year's supply of hot pepper-flavored artificial gelatin. Mmm, mmm, yummy.

(Bo-bobo is seen holding a cup of said gelatin)

Bo-bobo: Yeah, as in me.

Totodile: _AND _ me.

(vision ends)

Bo-bobo: I'm trying real hard to fill out this entry form, BUT, it's in Japanese! (draws a fancy doodle) I'll just draw a fancy doodle in there. That should be enough to get noticed. Hot Pepper Gelatin, that's for me! Hm... (is suddenly saddened) Wait, I'm allergic.

Totodile: Oh no!

Narrator: The End!

Conan and Beauty: That's it?!

Twilight, Hoothoot, Mepple, and Nix: Too short...Yet so ridiculous.

Natalie and Hitmonchan: (crying hysterical) That's so sad!

Yuku and Wynaut: Why are you two crying?!

Don Patch was also crying out,'' That is way too sad! I can't believe someone could actually have such sad Christmas memories as that!'' FarFetch'd agreed.

''But he never even entered the contest!''

''(gasps, and a goldfish falls from a broken net) He just... wigged out. (collapses)''

''BOSS!'' Kopatch yells. They give him cans of soda, which he drinks, and immediately recovers.

''FUZZY-LICIOUS! Your Wig Out story was very sad, but I'm not ready to concede, just yet. I'm about to get... Real jiggin' with the Wiggin'!'' ''That's right!''

''That's right, Don Patch don't play! When the Boss Wigs Out, he'll scream and shout!''

Don Patch gets himself ready to wig out.

''Oh!'' ''Ah!'' ''Mm-Hmm!''

Don Patch just does two devil horn poses with his hands, and stands on his toes, pushing his hands forward. '' Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out''

Everyone was disappointed. ''Ugh! Not worth seeing for!''

''I've seen better Wiggin' Out on manequins - Bald headed manequins.'' ''Yeah! Bald headed manequins!''

''Oh, yeah?! Than, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!'' Everyone was shocked.

Everyone (exept for Bo-bobo and Totodile): A Pokemon Battle?!

Underboss: Yeah! A Pokemon Battle! Bo-bobo won't stand a chance!

Kopatch: Way to go!

Natalie: Awesome! We're going to see a _ real _ Pokemon battle!

Hitmonchan: I can't wait!

Nix: I'll bring the popcorn! (uses his magic to make popcorn appear)

Natalie: (sitting down) We're gonna have the best seats for this battle!

Mepple: You three got to be serious!

Conan: I never seen a Pokemon Battle before. Have you, ?

Beauty: No, I haven't. And why did you called me ' '?

Conan: Just to be polite.

Yuku: _This_ I got to see!

Ninetales: Me, too.

Tour: Me, three!

Don Patch: You see, I wanted to know your Pokemon's strength. So, A Pokemon Battle is a good start. Do you accept this?

Bo-bobo: Yes.

Don Patch: Than, let's began! Right, FarFetch'd?!

FarFetch'd: Yep!

Bo-bobo: Ready, Totodile?!

Totodile: Ready!

Twilight: (thinking) These two are really pumped up. I need to know about Pokemon Battle to get back the Elements of Harmony from Czar Baldy Bald the 4th.

(Don Patch and Bo-bobo was standing in opposite directions, with FarFetch'd and Totodile in front of them. Underboss and Mightyena was standing between them as a referee. The others were sitting to watch them.)

Underboss: Alright, everyone! Me and Mightyena will be the referees of this battle!

Mightyena: Each of you must have one Pokemon each. The winner depends on if the opponent's Pokemon are unable to continue.

Underboss and Mightyena: Began!

Don Patch: I'll go first! FarFetch'd, use Fury Attack!

FarFetch'd: Fury...Attack!

(FarFetch'd used Fury Attack with his green onion to attack Totodile)

Bo-bobo: Dodge it!

(Totodile dodges FarFetch'ds' Fury Attack)

Bo-bobo: Totodile, use Scratch!

(Totodile use Scratch to attack FarFetch'd)

Don Patch: Use Brave Bird!

Beauty: Brave Bird?

Conan: (to Beauty) Brave Bird is a flying-type move. The user tucks in its wings and charges from a low altitude. The user also takes serious damage.

Yuku: Brave Bird is a very risky move.

(FarFetch'd flies to the air. Totodile stop using attack. FarFetch'd flies down straight to Totodile. He was glowing red)

Bo-bobo: Watch out!

Totodile: Huh?

(Totodile got hit and slids to Bo-bobo's side)

Don Patch: (laughs) You'll should give up! I have more experience in Battle than you!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Give up!

Natalie: DON'T GIVE UP, BOBO-BO!

Hitmonchan: YEAH! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!

Nix: WE BELIEVE IN YOU!

(Everyone yells in support. Bo-bobo nods at them and look at Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Bo-bobo: Totodile, Get up!

Totodile: (grunting) Right!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Huh?

Bo-bobo: Totodile, use Scratch!

(Totodile use Scratch to attack FarFetch'd)

Don Patch: The same move? FarFetch'd, use Fury Att...

Bo-bobo: Totodile, grab FarFetch'ds' green onion with your teeth!

Tour: Grab the green onion?!

Twilight, Hoothoot, Ninetales, Mepple, Conan, Yuku, and Beauty: Is that his strategy?!

Natalie, Hitmonchan, and Nix: Great job, Bo-bobo!

Don Patch: What?!

FarFetch'd: No way!

(Totodile chops FarFetch'ds' green onion)

FarFetch'd: Hey! Let go, you Alligator breath!

Bo-bobo: Now, Totodile, use scratch!

(Totodile use scratch to finally attack FarFetch'd)

FarFetch'd: Ahh...

Don Patch: NO! FarFetch'd!

(FarFetch'd fainted)

Underboss: FarFetch'd is unable to battle! Totodile wins.

Mightyena: That means Bo-bobo wins this battle!

KoPatch: NO!

Everyone: Great job!

Natalie, Hitmonchan, Nix, and Mepple: You did it!

Twilight and Hoothoot: Great job!

Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut: You're strategy was effective!

Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales: Good job!

Don Patch: I...lost?

Underboss: Cheer up, Boss!

KoPatch: Yeah! cheer up!

FarFetch'd: But, we never lose!

''Hey, Bo-bobo! That was a great battle! But, I'll still win. Transform! (he spins in place, and becomes a shuriken) Ninja Star! You're mine!'' The Kopatches and the Underboss react in alarm and amazement.

''Boss has gone berserk.'' Don Patch flies towards Bo-bobo and Totodile to attack him.

''Now I'm the star on top of a Christmas tree - In a ninja's house! Wig Out! (he slashes around Bo-bobo) Don Patch Ninja Star Attack! (keeps flying around, slashing at Bo-bobo's body) How do you like me, now, huh? Too petrified to even fight back, right? (laughs maniacally)'' Everyone was thinking, including Beauty.

''(thinking) Something is definitely wrong, Bo-bobo should be able to dodge a simple attack like that, easily.''

(scene goes to inside of Bo-BoBo, where a man is in a cockpit, apparently piloting him)

Pilot: There's something terribly wrong.

Commander: You see? That's why you're not ready to pilot Bo-BoBo, just yet!

Pilot: Oh yeah? I'll show you the best Bo-BoBo piloting you've ever seen! (looks around for a solution) Huh, I knew I should've read the manual. There must be something! (he notices a statue with two buttons below the head, holding a sign) Huh? That's it! I'll show those two! (he pushes the buttons, and something happens on the outside)

Four points of light are seen in the sky. '' Huh? What's that?'' Bo-bobo develops a yellow aura, as he summons each piece of a combination.

''Aircraft Number 1! (a spacecraft flies towards him) Number 2! (another similar looking spacecraft flies towards him) Number 3! (a table flies towards him) Flying Pig! (the pig oinks, and Bo-bobo jumps to combine with the four items) Formation! (the items go into a formation, and combine with Bo-bobo) UNITE!''

Everyone: Ah...

Underboss, Mightyena, and KoPatch: Ah...

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (gasps)

Bo-bobo and the objects and pig combine to form... a linked game on two handhelds at a table.

''Uniting complete!'' Bo-bobo and the Game Boy Pig play a two-player game with each other.

Everyone: YOU CALL THIS UNITING?!

Game Boy Pig: Hey, go away, will you? You're making me lose.

Everyone: You gonna play this all day?

''No, we'll take a break for pizza.'' ''Yeah.''

''(growls) I've got next. (he rushes towards them with handheld game system in hand) I can't wait, let me play NOW!'' FarFetch'd, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, and Wynaut wanted to play, too. Twilight, Hoothoot, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Conan, Mepple, and Yuku sighed.

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and the Pig play a three-player game. While Totodile,FarFetch'd, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, and Wynaut watch. ''I hate playing three-way.''

''Uh, hey, Boss?''

''I think the Wig Out's over. And speaking of segues, who's that Wig Bro group you were talking about before?'' Beauty asks to Underboss.

''The Chrome Domes are terrorizing the people of Wigginsville with their Hair Hunting squads.'' Underboss explains.

''You don't mean...? Bo-bobo! It's the Hair Hunting Troops, They've already come to this village!'' Beauty yells. Everyone tried to get Bo-bobo to listen.

A Hair Hunter shows up, behind Beauty. '' Hold on, I'm winning big time!''

Beauty gasps, and screams as she realized a Hair Hunter was behind her. '' Huh?'' Everyone turns around and Beauty being captured by a hair hunter name Tarashi.

''Let go of me! Let go!'' Beauty was hitting him to let go of her. Tarashi laughs evilly.

''Yipes!''

(Eyecatch begins and ends)

''AHHHH! Let go of me!'' Beauty was hitting him over and over again.

''(evil laugh) She's got gorgeous hair.'' Tarashi evilly laughs.

''Hey, let go of her!'' Everyone rushed to Beauty's rescue.

''Hmm...Come on out, Cinccino.'' Tarashi throws his Pokeball and appears Cinccino, the Scarf Pokemon. Cinccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon. It has large ears located to the sides of its head, with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. Its eyes are large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its tail is long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. It also has two large long fluffs on its head that wrap around its back. It uses its long fur as a scarf. Its fur is coated in a special oil that repels enemy attacks. Its fur feels amazing to touch, and it repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up.

Twilight says, ''Cinccino.'', as she takes out her Pokedex and points it to Cinccino.

Pokedex: Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino defends against its opponent's attacks using its specially coated white fur.

''Cinccino, use Sing.'' Cinccino used sing on everyone. Everyone had to cover their ears.

''Don't listen to Cinccino's sing. Or you'll fall asleep.'' Conan shouts. '' Hey, Boss! It's Wig Bro, and he's kidnapping the Comedy Relief! That's their Assistant Commander, and male model, Tarashi!'' Shouted Underboss while he was covering his ears. ''Please, Don Patch!''

''What? (he puts down the game, and jumps into the air) I, Don Patch, command you, Don't you dare move a muscle! (Tarashi simply ignores him, and leaves on his transport with Beauty in tow)''

''Ah... (Tarashi return Cinccino and drives away) Bo-bobo, help me! Everyone!'' Don Patch is shocked to see that he was ignored.

''Why, He just ignored me.'' ''Yeah. How rude.'' Bo-bobo taps Don Patch from behind.'' Huh?''

Bo-bobo and Totodile has flower petals around their face. They both said, '' Springtime's here!''

Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Tour, and Wynaut(wearing flower petals): Springtime!

Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Mepple, and Ninetales: Why are you wearing petals around your faces?!

Don Patch: First it was August, and then it was Christmas, and now it's Spring.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. It's Spring.

(He, FarFetch'd and Bo-bobo and Totodile frolic through a field of flowers)

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Tour, and Wynaut: (singing) Spring is here, Spring, my dear. Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, yeah.

(Don Patch pulls one of the petals from Bo-bobo's face)

Don Patch: Why those Wig Bro. How dare they ignore me. I HEARBY DECLARE WAR ON WIG BRO!

FarFetch'd: War, war, war, war!

Underboss: We're gonna rip all those wigs off. Let's go!

Mightyena: Yeah!

Don Patch: No, Me and FarFetch'd will fight them ourselves.

(the gang are shocked at what he just said)

Don Patch: Because you never leave me alone. You follow me everywhere, even to the bathroom. I need some privacy!

FarFetch'd: We need privacy!

Underboss: Privacy?! (he cries hysterically)

(Don Patch sees Bo-bobo and Totodile in a lounge chair, with the same flower petals, but with miniature flowers around their face, as well)

Don Patch: Not the Flower Child?!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: If I can be completely serious for a moment, If Wig Bro is the Hair Hunt Troops, then I have a reason to join the fight against them.

Natalie, Nix, Mepple, and Hitmonchan: Me too!

Twilight and Hoothoot: Me, three!

Tour and Ninetales: Don't forgot about us!

Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut: And us!

Don Patch: (thinking) It's obvious that this man and I share the same destiny. Therefore, I must join forces with him. Besides, I'll save on gas money if I take him and his gang with me. (aloud) Alright, you and your gang can come along.

(Bo-bobo throws his flowers as he and Don Patch rush towards the Wig Bro HQ)

Bo-bobo: Then put the flower petal to the metal, then, baby! We're gonna prune those Wig Bro cats!

Everyone: (running) Wait for us!

Kopatch 1: This moment is historic.

Kopatch 2: Yeah, the first time a Fanfic was cancelled after its second chapter.

Narrator: Hey! The Fanfic isn't over yet!

(scene changes to outside Hair Hunt Troops H-Block Headquarters)

Narrator: Meanwwhile, back at the Domed Robot Looking Thingy...

(Several Wig Bro members talk about the wigs they're wearing)

Wig Bro with blue hair:: I stick it on with masking tape.

Wig Bro with pale green hair: Really? No velcro OR super glue? Wow.

(a classroom on wheels rolls its way towards the HQ, the Wig Bro Troops scream in shock. Don Patch and FarFetch'd are the teachers, and Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as a female applicant. Behind them, the others were flying magic carpets that Twilight made with her magic (which is hot pink))

Don Patch: Spell the word "Wig Bro."

FarFetch'd: Spell it correctly!

Wig Bro Troops: DON PATCH! AND HIS POKEMON PARTNER, FARFETCH'D!

Bo-bobo: Wig Bro - O-V-L-O-L-O-L-O-L, right?

Totodile: Are we?

Don Patch: That's right! Say, with spelling like that, how would you like to be my secretary? It doesn't pay much, but the dental package is even worse.

FarFetch'd: Please.

Bo-bobo: Nah.

Totodile: No way.

Don Patch: Then, you're fired.

FarFetch'd: Sorry.

(Many Wig Bro are screaming)

Wig Bro with red hair: They're heading this way!

(The mobile classroom keeps rolling towards the HQ, while the others catch up)

Wig Bro with purple hair: Get ready to fight!

Bo-bobo: Super Snot-For-You! (leaps, attacking many Wig Bro with his nose hair) Hey, Patches, Wanna Karaoke after work?

Don Patch: (Leaps next to him) You betcha!

(As the nose hairs strike them, their wigs fall off)

Bo-bobo: So, why do you wear a wig, bro?

Totodile: Answer the question or it's biting time.

Wig Bro with blonde hair: Hah! My bros and I are the most fashionable bros in the world. That's why we're given special permission to wear a wig. Ya dig, Bro? Also, we only allowed beautiful Pokemon.

Bo-bobo: I dig, but I'm not your bro, Wig-head!

Totodile: Yeah, bro!

Everyone: Stop saying ''Bro''!

Wig Bro with blonde hair: You're just jealous because of all the fan mail we get for our fashion sense. Even, our Pokemon get fanmail.

(Bo-bobo attacks the Wig Bro with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: I wrote that fan mail!

Totodile: Me, too!

(The Blonde haired Wig Bro screams in pain, Bo-bobo attacks another Wig Bro member with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: You don't deserve my fan mail!

Totodile: Don't deserve it!

(the blue haired Wig Bro also screams in pain, Bo-bobo attacks more Wig Bro Members in a tantrum pose with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! I want it back! I want it back! I want it back! WAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! Now, you need to hand over Beauty.

Another Wig Bro: You made a mistake coming here.

(the rest of the Wig Bro members rush towards Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Twilight, Hoothoot, Mepple, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Tour, and Ninetales and attempt to attack them. They all released their Pokemon; Lopunny, Purrlion, Minccino, and Cinccino.)

Don Patch: I got this. (He extends his spikes, and attacks the Wig Bro members with them) Porcupine Power!

(The hero's Pokemon also fight)

Totodile: Scratch!

FarFetch'd: Fury Attack!

Ninetales: Flamethrower!

Wynaut: Charm!

Hitmonchan: Focus...Punch!

(The Wig Bro's Pokemon went down and fainted) (Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Tour, Ninetales, Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut run into the H Block HQ)

Bo-bobo: Nice job, now let's get Beauty, and get outta this place!

Everyone: Right!

Don Patch: Does this mean we're not gonna break for lunch?

FarFetch'd: Yeah! I'm hungry.

(inside the HQ, Wig Bro Members are shocked to see Bo-bobo as a Student, on a moving desk)

Bo-bobo: (thinking, as the desk knocks several Wig Bro members down) This book is riveting! It's too bad I can't read!

Totodile: Too bad!

(Don Patch also knocks down Wig Bro members, but by flying in a blue robe and matching headband, while laughing)

Wig Bro with Green hair: Too... strong. We... can't beat them. (collapses)

(Bo-bobo, Don Patch and the others go inside the Commander's chamber)

Growlithe: Help me!

(Conan stopped running)

Conan: Hey! I hear a Pokemon in need of help!

(Everyone stopped running and turns around to run the other direction)

Bo-bobo: Where?

(Everyone looks around)

Growlithe: Up here!

(Everyone look up and saw Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Growlithe's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat, including those who suddenly approach its Trainer. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods)

Yuku: Don't worry! I'll get you down. (uses his magic to safely put Growlithe down)

(Growlithe was in a cage)

Twilight: Does everyone have a key to this cage?

(Everyone says no)

Wynaut: Wait! I found the key! It was on the wall!

(Wynaut runs towards them and give it to Twilight) (Twilight use the key to open the cage and Growlithe was free)

Growlithe: (licking Twilight) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Twilight: (laughs) You're welcome. Please stop licking me!

Growlithe: (stopped licking) I'm sorry! I was exciting!

Twilight: That's okay. (takes out her Pokedex and points it to Growlithe)

Pokedex: Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites.

Twilight: You have been captured by the Wig Bros?

Growlithe: Yes! They said that Czar Baldy Bald the 4th was going to control the Pokemon to take over the world.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: HOW AWFUL!

Conan: He can't do that!

Yuku: Yeah! We need to stop him!

Everyone: Right!

Growlithe: Your name is Conan, right?

Conan: Yes. Do you need something?

Growlithe: Is it okay if I can travel with you?

Conan: Sure thing! (takes out his Pokeball) GO...POKEBALL! (hits Growlithe and got sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shakes until it stops)

Conan: Alright! I catch...A Growlithe!

Yuku and Wynaut: Yeah!

Natalie: Unfair! I want to catch Growlithe!

Nix: (nervously laughs) Maybe next time...

Bo-bobo: Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

(Everyone started running again towards the Commander's chamber)

Everyone: (panting) We made it!

Conan: Finally! (panting)

Maitel: Well, well. If it isn't Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and his pathetic little friends. I'm Maitel, H-Block Commander.

Don Patch: So, YOU'RE the leader!

FarFetch'd: You'll pay for what you did!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd goes to attack Maitel, but he casts a red-eyed glare at Don Patch and FarFetch'd, slowly turning them into stone)

Maitel: Have you ever heard of Medusa? (A lady with snakes, using a cell phone is seen, and is heard laughing) She was a Greek monster that turned people to stone, if they look in her eyes.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Are you telling me that you...?

Maitel: That's right! Medusa was my Third Cousin! (laughs evilly)

Don Patch: (as he is being turned to stone) NOOOOOO! Your third cousin, NOOOO! Wha- I am being turned into a pet rock!

(The Pokemon rushed to attack Maitel. Maitel casts a red-eyed glare, slowly to turn them into stone)

Everyone: Our Pokemon!

Maitel: Are you forgetting someone?

(Maitel points to Spike, a purple dragon, and his Pokemon partner, Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. Axew is skilled at climbing walls. They were in a cage)

Spike and Axew: Twilight!

Twilight: Spike! Axew! Let them go! And where is the Elements of Harmony?!

Maitel: No! Unless you defeat me! _ And _ I don't have the Elements of Harmony!

Twilight: Alright!

Bo-bobo: You'll not gonna harm these animals!

Maitel: (laughs evilly) And now, YOU! (he casts his gaze on Bo-bobo)

Bo-bobo: NOOOOOO! STOP IT! (is suddenly turned into a carrot) You turned me into a carrot! WAH!

Everyone (exept Maitel): How does Madusa's trick turn you into a carrot?!

Maitel: NO WAY! Why didn't my Medusa trick work? Let's try this again. (Bo-bobo is suddenly turned into a cabbage) WILL YOU STOP MESSING AROUND WITH PRODUCE?!

Everyone: NOW HE'S TURN INTO A CABBAGE!

Bo-bobo: Huh? Hm, I better take a look. (is suddenly devastated that he's a cabbage) NO! I turned into a giant cabbage! Even lettuce would be better than this!

Maitel: I'll turn you into Coleslaw! (he shreds Bo-bobo's cabbage head)

Bo-bobo: (as he's being shredded) AAAAHHHHHHHH!

The others yell at Maitel to stop. He didn't listen.

Maitel: Huh? (Maitel rips the top of his head off to reveal a mini Bo-bobo, wearing a woman's swimsuit) HUH?!

Mini Bo-bobo: Oh, how about a little privacy? You peeping toms show up whenever I put on my swimsuit. Well, It's a good thing I stopped off at the spa... for a bikini wax!

(Maitel casts his stone gaze on the Mini Bo-bobo, turning him into a carrot)

Maitel: Why isn't my stone trick working? (he kicks Bo-bobo away, until the Cabbage Bo-bobo rolls, then stops)

Bo-bobo: Quick... someone. Someone set me up with some corned beef. (he sets down a tape deck, and hits the Play button)

Everyone: Why do want some corned beef for?!

Maitel: Huh, what are you up to, now?

(peaceful guitar music plays, and Bo-bobo appears on screen with a microphone in hand)

Bo-bobo: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Bo-BoBo Karaoke Lounge. Comin' up to the microphone, first, we have Mr. Don Patch. Put your hands together! (more jubilant music plays, but Don Patch is still a statue)

Maitel: (evil laugh) My favorite tune - Stone Silence!

Twilight: What is Bo-bobo planning?

Bo-bobo: Take it away! (he throws the microphone to Don Patch, who suddenly becomes un-stoned)

Don Patch: (Singing in a country accent) Yankee doodle, a-went to town, ridin' on a pony!

Maitel: WHAAAAT?!

Everyone: WHHHAAATTT!

Yuku: That's Bo-bobo's plan?

Natalie and Nix: Awesome!

Twilight and Conan: Great job!

Mepple: A smart strategy.

Don Patch: Welcome our next singer with open arms, and closed fists. TAKE IT AWAY! (throws the microphone at Maitel, but misses)

Maitel: No, no way. Why doesn't my third cousin Medusa's eye trick work on those guys?

(a Magic Wand was thrown towards Don Patch)

Bo-bobo: Catch, Don Patch! Use this!

Don Patch: (catches the Magic Wand) Got it, thanks! Ahh, a Magic Wand. (Bo-bobo also has a magic wand, and he chuckles lightly) And if you've got a magic wand,too, that means...

Everyone (exept Maitel): A Magic Wand?!

Don Patch: Magic Wand-O! (waves his Magic Wand around) Ahh.

Bo-bobo: And... (spins around, and also uses his Magic Wand) Parrallel Magic Wand-O! Grant me the power of a thousand cabbages. (the two join in a beam of light)

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: It's Magic Wand-O! (they toss aside the magic wands, and rush at Maitel with fists punching)

Maitel: Your magic wand powers are no match for me! (his cell phone rings) HUH? Oh, not now! (answers it) Hi, this is Maitel speaking. Who's this? Oh. Hi, Cathy. (keeps dodging punches as Cathy speaks)

Cathy: (over the phone) Hi, Maitel. I'm bringing four of my cutest girlfriends for the group date, tonight. (Maitel is hit with a rubber duck)

Maitel: WHAT?! Our date was for TONIGHT?!

Cathy: And bring 3 hot guys. Bye.

Maitel: Ohhh... What do I do? I forgot about dinner, tonight. Tonight was gonna be my first big date with Cathy, but now it's too late to find any hot guys. Okay, I'll release your Pokemon.

(Maitel snaps his fingers and the Pokemon turn back to normal. He than took the key out of his pocket and open the cage to release Spike and Axew. They run to Twilight's shoulder)

Twilight: I'm glad you two are safe. Why did you release them?

Maitel: Because I forgot that I have a date with my girlfriend, Cathy, tonight with her 3 friends.

Mepple: (sighs) Girl trouble...

Conan and Yuku: Typical...

Maitel: Now, I need 3 hot guys to come with me! Huh?

(Bo-bobo is an eggplant, now)

Bo-bobo: You have me.

Totodile: _And _ me.

Maitel: I'M NOT TAKING AN EGGPLANT AND AN BLUE TALKING CROCODILE TO DINNER!

Natalie: I'm gonna help, too. I'm good at giving dating tips.

Nix: Me, too.

Hitmonchan: Here we go!

Mepple: She and Nix always do this.

Don Patch: Hey, you guys, hurry up. (is using a comb) It's bad manners to make ladies wait.

FarFetch'd: Very rude to make ladies wait!

Maitel: WILL YOU GET REAL?! What makes you think I would take you? Besides, we need FOUR guys total, and in case you haven't noticed, there are only three of us, presently.

Bo-bobo: You forgot him. (points at the Game Boy Pig) And Pig makes four!

Natalie: _And _ we're coming along to help you on your date.

Everyone: WE ARE?!

Conan: I'm sorry, Natalie. Dating is not my thing.

Ninetales: Me, either.

Nix: Come on. We need his help.

Everyone: Alright!

(in a Japanese Restaurant, Cathy and her friends are waiting for the guys)

Cathy's friend 1: Are you sure, the guys coming tonight will be hotties?

Cathy: You bet.

(a faint rumbling sound is heard)

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, the Pig, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Tour, Ninetales, and Maitel break through the doors in Rugby equipment, the girls are all shocked)

Bo-bobo: YEEAAAHH! TOUCHDOWN! (slams Don Patch into the table)

Twilight: Why are _we_ wearing Rugby uniforms?!

Conan: This isn't part of a date.

Yuku: Are you sure _this _is what you wear on a date?

Natalie and Nix: We're sure!

Don Patch: You played no defense! How could you let him just SCORE like that?!

Mepple: They weren't even playing!

Spike and Axew: (laughs) This Bo-bobo guy _sure _is funny!

Twilight: Yeah, Right...

Cathy: What? What? (screams from the confusion)

Bo-bobo: We made a huge impression!

Conan: What do you mean by 'huge impression'! You just broke into a Japanese Restaurant with Rugby uniforms!

Don Patch: (pops up in different places) Party! Party! Party! Party! Party!

(the soup boils in the pot)

Bo-bobo: Oh, my bath is ready. (puts a rubber duck into the soup, and lathers his hair up) Would you loofah my back?

Yuku: Bo-bobo, that isn't a bath! That's soup!

Don Patch: You'll have to wait until my nails dry, first.

Twilight: Is that necessary?

(Bo-bobo takes two of the girls' drinks, and uses them to rinse his hair, making them scream in fright)

Everyone: Don't do that, Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: (steps into the soup) Last one in is a rotten egg.

Mepple: Disgusting!

(Cathy and the girls are angered, and they leave)

Maitel: I can explain everything! WAIT! (she slams the door, which breaks. Maitel is heartbroken, and angry) You guys ruined the best night of my entire life! You're TOAST! (Bo-bobo's afro opens to reveal a graduating class) HUH?!

Ninetales: We didn't mean to! It's Natalie's fault.

Natalie: MY FAULT?!

Tour: Yeah! You made us go.

Natalie: Only to help him!

Twilight: Now, he's going to beat us.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Shh...It's started.

They look up and saw a graduating class.

Conan: This is weird!

Head of the Students: We, the students of Bo-bobo's head, which makes us the head of the class, are proud to graduate, today. We could not have done it without you, our wonderful teacher, Maitel. (gets teary-eyed) Thank you very much.

Students: Thank you very much!

Head of the Students: (he and other students leap at Maitel with love) MAITEEEEELLLL!

Maitel: WHAT?! Are you talking about ME?!

Student: We love you, teacher. Thank you for all you've done for us!

Maitel: I've never been so touched.

(Bo-bobo notices a weakness, and attacks)

Bo-bobo: Fist of Nose Hair! (his nose hairs hit Maitel) Sorry, but those students' praise of glory was Snot Fo You!

Maitel: (in pain) AAAHHH...

(The students say their goodbyes, and Maitel flies from the attack)

Bo-bobo: Maybe if you'd become a teacher, you'd be shaping the heads of young people, instead of shaving them, pal. (Maitel lands on his back) Now, return Beauty to me, once and for all.

Everyone: Yeah!

Maitel: Who's Beauty?

Don Patch: Don't play dumb, Beauty's the girl that Tarashi kidnapped, and brought to your hideout.

Everyone: Yeah!

Maitel: I didn't order Tarashi to kidnap her. He loves to hunt girls' hair on his own, and sell it to wigmakers on the black market. By now, I'm sure it... (falls asleep)

Ninetales: I can tell that he's telling the truth.

Natalie: Unbelievable! Beauty is not here!

Hitmonchan: Calm down, Natalie. It was an honest mistake.

(Everyone (with no Don Patch and FarFetch'd in sight) walk out of the H-Block Base)

Tour: If Beauty isn't here, than where is she?

Twilight: I have no idea. She has to be here somewhere.

Conan: Maybe Growlithe can help us. (takes out Pokeball) COME ON OUT...GROWLITHE! (throws Pokeball and appears Growlithe)

Growlithe: Grow...lithe! What do need, Conan?

Conan: I need you to find Beauty. She has short hot pink hair and blue eyes.

Growlithe: Got it!

(Growlithe started sniffing in the air than to the ground while walking)

Conan: Let's follow him!

Everyone: Right!

(They follow Growlithe to track down Beauty)

(Elsewhere, in a forest, Beauty is being cornered by Tarashi, who laughs evilly)

''What a beautiful head of hair. It'll make the perfect wig, one day. So, I'm going to HUNT FOR YOUR HAIR! (laughs evilly as he slowly approaches her. Beauty screams, and runs to another part of the forest, but she still can't shake Tarashi)''

''I wish my friends were here!'' ''Well, there's noone here to help you! (laughs evilly)''

''Absol, use Razor Wind!'', says a mysterious voice. There was wind slashing at Tarashi.

''Who goes there? Show yourself. Than, appears the mysterious boy who was spying on Bo-bobo and co. He, Dian, and Absol jumps down to the ground.

''An Absol!'' Beauty takes out her Pokedex and points it to Absol.

Pokedex: Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.

''Don't you harm that girl!'', says the mysterious boy whose name is Gasser.

''Who cares! This girl's hair is mine!'' ''Absol, use Scratch!'' Absol attacks Tarashi using Scratch. Dian shouts, ''We got him, now!''

Tarashi stands up and tries to attack the three.

''STINK BOMB! (an explosion of impact hits Tarashi, who simply collapses from the stink)''

''(coughs) What's that awful stench?'' Gasser walks towards Beauty and kneels down. ''You okay?''

''(thinking) Whoa, he's kinda hot.'' ''I have something to give...to you.'' Absol goes through Gasser's backpack and he gives Gasser a pink and yellow flower tiara. He put it on Beauty's head.

''There. It's...something that you can remember me by. Bye.'' Gasser, Dian, and Absol disappeared in the trees.

Narrator: Who is this hot, mysterious boy with Dian and Absol who mysteriously saved Beauty's scalp? And will Beauty continue to find him attractive, even with that putrid odor?

Beauty: The smell does go away, pretty quick.

Growlithe: I found her! I found her!

Conan: Great job, Growlithe! Return!

(Growlithe sucked back to its Pokeball)

Bo-bobo: Are you okay?

Beauty: I'm fine!

Tour and Ninetales: I'm glad you're safe.

Natalie and Nix noticed the flower tiara.

Natalie: Where did you get that flower tiara.

Beauty: Oh! Well,...

Natalie: (poking on Beauty with her left arm) I think your in love with a boy that save you.

Beauty: What?! I'm not in love!

Nix: Don't lied!

Beauty: I'm not lying!

Beauty started chasing Natalie and Nix. Everyone laughed.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: It's here! It's here! It's finally here!

Beauty: Hey! What's up with you?

Tour and Ninetales: We want to know!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Don't you get it? It's the Wiggin' Festival? Aren't you excited?

Beauty: Sorry, never heard of it.

Totodile: It's a special event where everybody goes there!

Natalie: Awesome! I want to go!

Nix, Tour, Wynaut, Hitmonchan, and Spike: Us, too.

Bo-bobo: Hey Beauty, I got an idea. Why don't you, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, and Mepple come wiggin' with me, Totodile, Natalie, Nix, Tour, Wynaut, Hitmonchan, and Spike?

Everyone: We'd rather be bald!

Bo-bobo: On the next Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Chapter 3: Did someone step on a duck?

Beauty: Duck? What a quack-up!

Don Patch: Hello, FanFictioners! It's me! Don Patch! I'm not going to appear in the next chapter!

FarFetch'd: What a shame!

Don Patch: But, don't worry! I'll appear in Chapter 4!

FarFetch'd: See you later, FanFictioners!

_With Gasser's POV... _

Gasser, Dian, and Absol were walking.

Dian: I can't believe that we have to blow our cover!

Absol: She's was in danger! Right, Gasser?

(Gasser was daydreaming)

Gasser: Wow, that girl was beautiful. I hope I can meet her again.

Absol: Gasser! Were you listening?

Gasser: Oh! I'm sorry! I was thinking.

Absol: (sighs) That's okay! Let's continue on our journey.

Gasser and Dian: Right!


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Dragon

Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Chapter 4: Don Patch Returns

In Bo-bobo's and Totodile's group:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut.

New addition to Bo-bobo's and Totodile's group:

Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull.

Recap

Narrator: Beauty became separated from Bo-boboand Totodile and was confronted by smarmy and very sweaty Killalino. Then direct from cheerleading practice and just in the nick of time, I might add, Bo-bobo danced into the rescue. Well, actually Sasami and Snubbull save Beauty. Anyway, after a fierce battle, he defeated Killalino, saved Beauty from the dastardly duck, but found himself charged with a technical foul. Also, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull joins the group on their journey to defeat Czar Baldy Bald the 4th and Yveltal. However, the mystery of the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat who was mysteriously following Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull remains a mystery.

Don Patch: HELLO, my dear FanFictioners! It's me, Don Patch!

FarFetch'd: And me, FarFetch'd!

Don Patch: We're return for this chapter!

FarFetch'd: Aren't you excited?!

Don Patch: My mysterious first Pokemon will appear here!

FarFetch'd: Hope your answers are correct!

Don Patch: And it's started... (together) NOW!

_Chapter Starts..._

(Episode title card appears)

Totodile: Chapter 4: Don Patch Returns!

(It's another day in Wigginsville, and the Wiggin' Gang are playing a game of Go Fish)

Underboss: Our boss, Don Patch still hasn't been found, yet.

Mightyena: Where could he be?

KoPatch 1: Got any 3s?

Underboss: I sure do. (puts a card into the pile)

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull walk back to the Wiggin' Gang)

Beauty: I don't see Don Patch, anywhere, do you?

Bo-bobo: I don't see, I don't know, and I don't care.

Totodile: Me, either!

Kluke: Who's Don Patch?

Conan: Well, Don Patch is a little insane.

Yuku: He's orange, round, has spikes on his back, wears blue shoes and white gloves.

Wynaut: You'll seen him.

Sasami: I want to meet him _ so _bad!

Snubbull: Me, too!

Beauty: You're just a big oaf with no feelings! (Bo-bobo and Totodile suddenly breaks into tears) Oh, I'm sorry, Bo-bobo and Totodile. Where did you two learn to be so sensitive?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (suddenly stops crying) Drama class!

Beauty: Is that also where you learned to act like a buffoon?!

Bo-bobo: I'm famished.

Totodile: Me, too.

Twilight: I wish you two can be a little bit serious sometimes.

(A raccoon holding a package arrives)

Raccoon: Package for you!

Everyone: Hm?

Raccoon: Hot Meal Delivery Service! Well, it was hot when I left.

Bo-bobo: (is wearing a pink apron) Lunch for little ole me?

Raccoon: I'm gonna need your stamp.

Bo-bobo: Certainly! (hums as he reaches in the pocket for a stamp, using his nose hair) Almost got it. (stamps the paper with his nose hair holding the stamp)

Raccoon: Thank you. (he drives off)

Beauty: I wonder what's in it.

Everyone: Us, too!

Bo-bobo: Hmmm... (opens the box, and inside it surprises them)

Beauty: Ahh!

Everyone: What...?!

Bo-bobo: Whoa!

Beauty: It's Don Patch!

Ninetales: And FarFetch'd!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Bon appetite!

Everyone: You're our lunch?

Kluke: That's Don Patch?!

Garnet: He's so weird!

Sasami: (laughs) He's so funny!

Snubbull: (laughs) Yeah! Really funny!

(Don Patch is suddenly on a plate with an omelette with ketchup spelling "LOVE". While FarFetch'd flies out of the box and stand besides Bo-bobo)

Bo-bobo: Well, I've had worse.

Totodile: Yeah.

Beauty: Don't do it!

Conan: It's not healthy!

Sasami: Twilight, do they always do this?

Twilight: All the time.

Don Patch: (hands Bo-bobo a spoon) Listen, you just chow down on me, while I do the talking, got it? (Don Patch suddenly becomes sushi) Now, you two are traveling, while battling against the Hair Hunt Troops, right?

FarFetch'd: Are you?

Bo-bobo: (gets himself decked in Japanese garb) Here goes! (he takes a bite)

Totodile: (takes a bite)

Beauty: Is he tasty?

Don Patch: Naturally. YOU DIDN'T USE SOY SAUCE!

Bo-bobo: I just can't.

Totodile: Me, either!

(Don Patch breaks into a crying fit)

Don Patch: Please! You have to eat me! Eat me! Eat me!

Underboss: Don Patch, hold on, we're coming!

Don Patch: (stops crying) What's up?

FarFetch'd: What's up?

Underboss: What are you doing here? Today is Graduation Day at the Wiggin' School.

Don Patch: AAAAAAHHHH! I forgot! I've got to get there. If I hurry, I might make the first bell. (rushes off to the Wiggin' School)

FarFetch'd: Let's hurry!

Beauty: I never knew Don Patch was a student.

Twilight: Me, either.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: When's recess?

(at the Wiggin' School, all students are getting ready for their last day of school, and Don Patch is no exception)

Don Patch: Phew. I just made it. I'm really gonna miss the beautiful view from this window, every day. (FarFetch'd: Yeah.) It's so soothing. (notices something peculiar) Huh?

Bo-bobo: Don Patchie, Your lunch box! (there are bears on bikes with Bo-bobo) You forgot it!

Totodile: You too, FarFetch'd!

Don Patch: Oh, no! That furry bonehead? He came here just for that?

FarFetch'd: Pathetic...

Bo-bobo: Well, I guess we'll have to deliver. Let's charge the place!

Totodile: Special delivery!

Bear: Hm?

Bo-bobo: I'm adding in the tip! GO!

Totodile: GO! GO! GO!

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Bears pedal their bikes into the school)

Don Patch: (thinking) He thinks he's going to interrupt my graduation ceremony, and I was set to give a speech about cheese! I will not let him do it! (a bear enters through the window, and it scares a girl) Ah!

(several bears come in through the windows)

Don Patch: Everyone calm down. They're only bears stuffed with beans.

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Please calm down!

(a bear falls off a desk, and several bears keep going after the students, Don Patch and FarFetch'd goes out into the hallway)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Alright, now I'm starting to get MAAAAD! Huh?

(cherry blossom petals fall, and Bo-bobo and Totodile is in the hallway, drinking tea with the Bears)

Bear A: Thank you for the wonderful tea, but next time, could you make it a vanilla latte?

Bo-bobo: Of course, what do you say, this Sunday, we barbecue some ribs?

Totodile: Tasty ribs.

Teacher A: Hey! What's happening, here?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Oh, teacher.

(Bears B, C, and D growl at the teacher)

Bo-bobo: Hold it! Mr. Teacher, I wanna thank you so much for all you've done for my little Donnie!

Totodile: And little FarFetch'd!

Teacher A: Oh, I see. You must be his and FarFetch'ds guardian.

Bo-bobo: And you're... You're so... UNGRATEFUL! (cries uncontrollably, and runs off)

Totodile: (cries) YEAH!

Teacher A: Okay, time for class.

Don Patch: Right. (he and the teacher walk into the classroom)

Bo-bobo: (cries, until two students step out to see what's going on) Class has started 5 minutes ago! What kind of example are you setting?! (Attacks two students with his nose hairs)

Totodile: Yeah! (bites one of the students)

Don Patch: Oh, man. Why couldn't he have been born in a different century? (looks at the window, and notices another odd thing) AAAHHHH!

FarFetch'd: What is it now?!

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the bears are back in the schoolyard, doing an odd exercise)

Bears: Wig out. wig out. wig out...

(as the bears still chant "wig out."...)

Bo-bobo: (thinking) This reminds me of all those days in gym class. I hated gym class.

Totodile: C'mon, everyone! Keep it up!

Bears: (still chanting) Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile notices a bear messing up the chant, rather weakly)

Bear 12: Out- out-wig. Out-wig. Out-out-wig.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile goes up to the bear)

Totodile: Tell us immediately!

Bear 12: Ohhh... I'm sorry! I was sick, I was all stuffy, I couldn't practice! That's why... That's why... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (Bo-bobo puts his hand on Bear 12's head) Ohhh...

Bo-bobo: Bear 12, are you feeling better?

Totodile: Are you?

Bear 12: What?

Bo-bobo: Just make sure you get plenty of rest, plenty of fluids, and don't drive any heavy machinery.

Totodile: _And_ don't push yourself too hard!

Bear 12: (crying) OHHHH, I don't believe it. What a guy.

Bo-bobo: Okay, everybody, that's it for today's Weally Wiggin' Out Exercise! And, in celebration of Bird Day, everybody dress up as your favorite kind of bird.

Totodile: Let's celebrate!

Don Patch: Peachy, I can hardly wait.

FarFetch'd: Me, either.

(back to the desk, Don Patch notices the doodles on his desk)

Don Patch: Uh-oh, didn't realize I did so much doodling on my desk. Well, since it's Graduation Day, I should give this desk a cleaning.

FarFetch'd: _And _ I'll help.

Bo-bobo: Psst. Hey, buddy. (Don Patch notices Bo-bobo) I got the perfect soap, right here!

Totodile: This is it!

(a bright bubbly background is seen)

Don Patch: Ohhh, the perfect soap?

FarFetch'd: Amazing...

Bo-bobo: Anti-fungal, and scented.

Totodile: It's fantastic!

Don Patch: Okay, but, does it promise to leave my skin as supple as a baby's bottom?

FarFetch'd: Can it?

Bo-bobo: Yes, just like that, and no diaper rash.

(Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Bo-bobo and Totodile laugh, then kicks Bo-bobo and Totodileout of the classroom)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: GET OUT! (he slams the door, and Bo-bobo's afro opens up to reveal a house with a small couple running out the door)

(At the auditorium, Graduation festivities are going on)

Teacher A: We'll now have a Graduation Ceremony, followed by a car wash. When your name is called, please come get your diploma, along with a bucket and sponge. Mr. Ralph Hurl.

Ralph Hurl: Here.

Don Patch: (thinking) I think I'm going to throw up.

Teacher A: Mr. Don Patch and Mr. FarFetch'd.

Don Patch: Yes, sir. (he goes up to get his Diploma, but he notices something peculiar) AAAHHHH!

FarFetch'd: Not those two again!

(It's Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Bears, again, and they're giving the principal a haircut)

Don Patch: Can't I even graduate in peace?

FarFetch'd: Can we?

(the bears suddenly get angry at Don Patch and FarFetch'd, and have squirt guns)

Bear 1: NO! We're not gonna let you get your diploma!

Bear 2: Squirt gun squadron, take aim! (They all aim at Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Don Patch: Uh, WHA? (is frightened)

FarFetch'd: Why not?!

Bo-bobo: Hey, Don Patch. SNOT FOR YOU! BaBaBa-Ba Ba-BaBa! (Attacks the bears with his nose hairs, the bears scream, and fall to the ground, Bo-bobo then hands Don Patch a diploma) It's for you, congratulations.

Totodile: You too, FarFetch'd.

Don Patch: (crying) Thank you. I'm grateful.

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

(students cheer)

Narrator: Bo-bobo and Totodile presented Don Patch and FarFetch'd their soggy diploma, and a bond of brotherhood is born. The Graduation and Celebratory Car Wash ended peacefully.

(Back in Wigginsville Town Square, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, and the Wiggin Gang are sitting down, playing cards, and the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat is in the crowd)

Beauty: (thinking) Hmmm. (the mysterious boy vanishes) I can't help thinking about that guy. (the scene of his arrival is seen) I wonder how he's doing.

_With Gasser..._

Gasser saw Beauty. In his POV, she was sparkling. He'd blushed.

Dian: C'mon, Gasser. Go talk to her.

Gasser: (hesitant) I don't think I can do it.

Absol: You don't have to do it.

Zola: Absol's right. Gasser, you just need some time.

Gasser: Right.

_With Bo-bobo..._

Don Patch: Hey, dudes, I'm back.

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

Everyone: Ah, welcome back, Bo-bobo.

Underboss: Tell me, How'd it go?

Don Patch: I'm a graduate!

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

Bo-bobo: Everyone, let's go.

Everyone: Why so soon?

Bo-bobo: Wherever there is a head of hair being threatened by a criminal clipper, I'll be there.

Totodile: Right.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (clears throat) Hold on.

Bo-bobo: Hm?

Totodile: What is it?

Don Patch: If you've got room for one more, I'd like to come along.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Conan: You're coming with us?

Yuku: Do you have a reason why?

Underboss: Boss, what are you talking about? You can't leave. What's going to become of us? How will our Wiggin' Gang ever survive? Who will read to us at night, and put on our jammies?

Mightyena: Yeah!

Don Patch: Forgive me!

Underboss: Ah?

Don Patch: Sorry, but I have to do more wiggin'! When I'm with these two, I can wig out as much as I want to. And that's the real reason (points to Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull) I am going to go on their journey with them! Uh, that's if it's alright with you.

Bo-bobo: It's no hair off my back.

Totodile: That means you can come with us.

Don Patch: Bo-bobo.

FarFetch'd: Thank you.

Bo-bobo: I'm walking.

Beauty: Wait up!

Everyone: Wait for us!

Underboss: Wherever you go, get me a T-Shirt! (cries)

(as our heroes leave Wigginsville, our mystery boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat is seen spying on them, with an ice cream cone in hand)

(the eyecatch begins and ends)

(In a meadow surrounded by trees, Don Patch is enjoying the walk with Bo-BoBo and the gang, and he's pushing a carriage, while humming a happy tune)

Beauty: Hmm.

Bo-bobo: Hmm.

Beauty: (thinking) What's he thinking? He's been silent for hours.

Conan: (thinking) Is Bo-bobo thinking of a plan?

Twilight: (thinking) Or something else all together?

Bo-bobo: Hmm...

Totodile: Hmm...

Don Patch: That's a good little Ya-ya. (the occupant turns out to be a wooden doll) And I bet you like going for a little walkie-walkie. You want some milky-milky or some juicy-juicy, honey-honey?

FarFetch'd: It's a perfect day for a walk.

Beauty: Hey, do you notice that Bo-bobo is...

Don Patch: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, LOUDMOUTH?! DO YOU WANNA WAKE UP THE BABY?!

FarFetch'd: YEAH!

Beauty: Brace yourself, that's just a doll.

Ninetales: True.

Don Patch: (whispering) Be quiet. Dolls have feelings, too, you know.

FarFetch'd: (whispering) Yeah.

Beauty: We've got other problems, here.

Tour: Yeah.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (hears something) Oh.

(Bo-bobo is in a tank, he changes direction to the back of Don Patch and FarFetch'd, and aims at it)

Don Patch: Suddenly, I feel like there's a target attatched to my back. Hmmm..

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

(A small Bo-bobo dressed as a Commander shows up from in Bo-bobo's hair)

Miniature Bo-bobo Commander: Open fire!

Don Patch: Eeeeehh... Please, it's only a doll! I want to study ventriloquism with him! (he cries)

FarFetch'd: Don't open fite!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: The tater tot.

Don Patch: Huh?

FarFetch'd: What do you mean ''tater tot''?

Bo-bobo: (suddenly has a laser rifle in his hand) You ate my tater tot!

Totodile: And you too, FarFetch'd!

(Bo-bobo shoots wildly at Don Patch and FarFetch'd with both the tank barrel and the laser rifle)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (yelps in pain, and is sent flying in the air) POOOOO-TAAAAA-TOOOOO!

Beauty: That's enough. I'll go buy you some french fries!

Tour: Don't worry!

Bo-bobo: Tater tots, tater tots! I wants salty, crispy tater tots! (crying) And there was only one left, and he ate it.

Totodile: (crying) Yeah!

Beauty: So that means you have to turn into a tank, and blow him up?

Ninetales: Does it?

Bo-bobo: Yeah, why not?

Totodile: It's their fault.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd is also crying)

Beauty: Oh, Don Patch, you'll be okay.

Don Patch: (suddenly stops crying) Toughen up, soldier!

Beauty: Ah!

Don Patch: This place is a battlefield. C'mon out, Buizel! (throws pokeball and out comes Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon)

Buizel: Buizel, reporting to duty!

Buizel is an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. The yellow collar that surrounds its neck can be inflated and used as a flotation device when it inhales. By inflating this sac, it can keep its face above water to watch for prey movement. It has two blue fins on its arms and a tail, which appears to be split, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, though it was seen flying using its tail. There are parallel marks on their cheeks. Additionally, Buizel has cream paw pads on its feet. On its back, it has one cream spot if it is female or two if it is male. It is most likely found in or near swift-moving rivers. Though it is unknown what diet Buizel follows, it was shown in the anime eating Oran Berries.

Sasami: You got a Buizel?! (takes out Pokedex and points to Buizel)

Pokedex: Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller.

Natalie: Awesome!

(Bo-bobo rolls by in his tank)

Bo-bobo: I completely agree wtih that. You've been acting like a girl, lately.

Beauty: (flustered) I- I have?! OHHHH (growls)

Ninetales: That wasn't nice!

Narrator: Beauty begins anger management class on Tuesday.

(Later, a camp has been set up, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd keeps a fire going, Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales brings in some firewood)

Beauty: Oh, why do I have to do all the work, here? (hears the sound of the tank moving) Huh?

Conan: What is this?!

Tiny Soldier A: (as Bo-bobo moves the tank into place) Little more, little more, little more. Okay, stop. (Bo-bobo stops the tank)

Tiny Soldier B: We need to replace the turrets' suspension casings.

Tiny Soldier C: Add two more arrow boosters for better traction.

Tiny Soldier D: Bring in the razor to trim the chest hairs.

Tiny Soldier E: Slide me over!

Beauty: You don't have to be so lazy, we need your help!

Tour: Everyone else is having fun!

Conan: Please be serious!

Tiny Soldier B: An enemy raid!

Tiny Soldier C: Enemy raid! Enemy raid!

(several tiny soldiers swarm around to fire at Beauty's butt)

Tiny Soldier B: Guard the base! (soldiers shoot at Beauty's butt) FIRE! FIRE!

Beauty: Oh, OWWWWW! (she turns around and growls at the tiny soldiers, and kicks them away with sand from her foot, then turns to Bo-bobo) Hey! Would you quit just sitting there, and go get some food or something?

Conan: Yeah. I'm starving.

Kluke: If this place has some fruit trees.

(Bo-bobo is ouf ot the tank)

Bo-bobo: Huh, I do it all! (he gets up, to do what Beauty said)

Totodile: Don't worry! We'll get some food!

Beauty: Hm. He's such a bimbo!

(back at the camp)

Beauty: Bo-bobo's still not back, yet. It's been an hour, already.

Ninetales: Even Totodile.

Twilight: Is he coming back?

(Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel plays with a toy car)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I'm home!

Beauty: Great, you're finally back.

(Bo-bobo has a Hair Hunt Trooper in his bucket)

Bo-bobo: I got lucky, and caught me a big one.

Beauty: AAAAAAHHH! Hair Hunt guy!

Conan: Bo-bobo, that's a hair hunter!

Bo-bobo: You mean this isn't a mackeral?

Everyone: NO!

Don Patch: You bonehead, he's a snapper.

FarFetch'd and Buizel: Yeah! A snapper!

Beauty: No, he's not a snapper, He's a snipper!

Spike: Can you tell that this is a hair hunter?!

Don Patch: A little teriyaki sauce, you'll never know the difference.

FarFetch'd and Buizel: Good idea!

Bo-bobo: Sounds good.

Beauty: He's a Hair Hunt Trooper!

Yuku: Listen to what we said!

(Bo-bobo and Don Patch are basting the Hair Hunt Trooper with sauce)

Bo-bobo: We'll fire up the barby, and add some shrimp and onions.

Totodile: Yeah!

Twilight: He's not listening.

Don Patch: And after five minutes, we'll flip him.

FarFetch'd and Buizel: Yeah!

Beauty: Guys, You can't cook him!

Natalie: Because he's a hair hunter!

(Kodebun opens his eyes, then gets up, Bo-bobo and Don Patch scream at the sight of it, and jump away from him)

Kodebun: How did you see through my disguise, and know I was a Hair Hunt Trooper?

Everyone: Years of training.

Kodebun: It doesn't matter, anymore.

Don Patch: Our... Wha- our dinner...

Everyone: We told you.

Bo-bobo: ... is alive.

Totodile, FarFetch'd, and Buizel: Oh no!

Kodebun: I'm the Commander of the Hair Hunt Troops, River Block. AHH... Kodebun!

Beauty: Kodebun?

Kodebun: Bo-bobo and Totodile, I've come here to defeat you.

(Bo-bobo has his foot on top of Don Patch)

Don Patch: EEH! Get off my back!

Bo-bobo: Could I say something?

Kodebun: Of course.

Bo-bobo: I am...

Kodebun: Huh?

Totodile: ...still really hungry.

Kodebun: That's... it?

Bo-bobo: Hm. Prepare! (does some aerial acrobatics) HUH! (attacks with spiraling nose hairs) Super Snot-For-You: Nose Hair Revolution! (Kodebun dodges the attack with ease)

Beauty: He... dodged it.

Conan: With such speed.

Twilight: _And _ agility.

(Bo-bobo retracts his nose hair)

Totodile: Huh?

Kodebun: Super Snot-For-You: Nose Hair Revolution won't work on me. I have the power to read what people are thinking, which means I know exactly what attack you'll use, even before you do.

Bo-bobo: Then I won't think about the attack until after I've done it!

Don Patch: Wait.

Bo-bobo: Hm?

Totodile: What is it?

Don Patch: Let's really test him. (is suddenly dressed up as a chicken) BAWK, BAWWK, BAAAWK! Can you read my mind? If a feathered fowl hits a fowl ball, where's the fowl language? Buizel, use water gun!

Buizel: Right. Water gun! (shoots out rays of water towards Kodebun)

Kodebun: Alakazam! (throws pokeball and out comes Alakazam)

Alakazam is characterized by its humanoid structure and large mustache. The female Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache than the male. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. It has brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which cover its yellow skeletal body. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acts as an amplifier for its psychic abilities. Alakazam is able to lower the accuracy of its opponents by bending the spoons it wields, using its signature move Kinesis. Alakazam is able to use all forms of psychic abilities. These powers are used to move its body, as opposed to its weak muscles. It also uses its psychic powers to hold up its head, which is too heavy to be supported by its neck, due to its continually growing brain. It is said to have an excellent memory and can remember everything that it has experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000.

Kodebun: Alakazam, use psychic!

Alakazam: Psychic! (stops water gun and turns it towards Buizel)

Buizel: Be, be! (hits tree)

Don Patch: Return, Buizel!

Don Patch: (still a chicken) Now, you'll pay this! (clucking)

Everyone: This doesn't make sense!

(Don Patch keeps clucking like a chicken)

Kodebun: (thinking) Suddenly, I'm in the mood for some hot wings!

Alakazam: (thinking) Me, too!

Don Patch: Read my mind! Read my mind!

Kodebun: What else has he got? (reads Don Patch's mind)

(Don Patch is seen frolicking through a field of cucumbers)

Don Patch: I'm a cucumber, in a cool summer salad, oozing with vinaigrette dressing.

Kodebun: I prefer Thousand Island. (has a cucumber in his hand, tosses it aside, where Don Patch plays with it like a cat that he's dressed as)

Don Patch: Now, I believe you. You can read minds!

FarFetch'd: Forget the cucumber!

Kodebun: (thinking) So, what are you gonna do, now, Bo-bobo? Hmm, I'll just have to read his mind. Let's see what's playing.

(reads his mind, but Bo-BoBo Theater starts)

Narrator: The Bo-BoBo Briefcase Theater proudly presents a story of one of the giants of the business world! Presenting Bo-BoBo in the Made-For-TV Movie - "The Perfect Pitch!"

Beauty: Wait a minute! That's not what it said, the last time!

Everyone: Yeah!

(the scene opens to an office building)

Narrator: In a coffee-stained conference room high atop the Bo-BoBo Advertising Agency, a meeting is taking place that will someday change the world.

(The President of the Agency is a Bo-BoBo with a grey mustache, and he's laughing, several Bo-BoBos are discussing things)

Kodebun: I... I'm so confused.

Alakazam: Me, too.

Bo-BoBo A: Gentlemen, let me tell you about a product that will revolutionize the fashion industry. (he holds three balls on strings with clips) Earrings made for the Nose Hair. They're appropriately called Nose Hair Rings, and they will soon be available at kiosks at malls around the world. They come in three handsome colors: White, Black, and my personal favorite, the Red Hair Ring. (The other Bo-BoBos react in amazement) A sturdy safety clip makes for a simple and semi-painless installation. In fact up to three hair rings can be attached to a single nose hair. (the other Bo-bobos are astonished) Our research has shown that this target will do very well, if we target a certain group. Basically that would be high school girls between the ages of 16 and 16-and-a-half.

Totodile: Do all of you agreed?

Bo-BoBo B: We have a hit!

Bo-BoBo C: Yes, I agree.

(The President is wearing MANY Nose hair rings)

Bo-BoBo D: Look, even our President is very hip!

Kodebun: WAIT A MINUTE! He's got way too many of them on!

Alakazam: It's impossible!

Bo-BoBo C: We can put them inside all the Kids Meals!

Bo-BoBo B: Or free with a full tank of gas!

Bo-BoBo D: We'll make a movie - "Girl gets nose hair ring, finds true love!"

(The president laughs)

Kodebun: Don't do it! That movie's gonna bomb! (goes to shake Bo-BoBo) Wake up! Wake up! Can you hear me?

Alakazam: You too, Totodile!

Beauty: What could Bo-BoBo be thinking about?

Ninetales: I believe a plan.

Conan: I hope so!

Don Patch: (as he's playing with a cucumber) Summer salad! Summer salad!

FarFetch'd: This is fun!

Kodebun: Please, I'm begging you! Wake up!

Alakazam: Please?!

Narrator: Meanwhile, at this very moment, inside Bo's Nose.

(inside Bo-bobo's nose, the boogers are worshipping a special nose hair as the Booger Boss is performing a ritual)

Booger Boss: King Nosehair wakes up once every 3000 years. That is today, brothers. Let us welcome him with open nostrils. Oh-ho, yes! Please come out, otherwise, we'll pick it!

(outside Bo-BoBo's nose, Bo-bobo holds up nosehair rings)

Bo-bobo: Hm. Now, don't tell me, you want one.

Totodile: We can tell!

Kodebun: No way! FREAK!

Alakazam: No way!

Bo-bobo: Pick a color!

Totodile: It's your choice!

Kodebun: Ugh! You're trying to distract me! I'll shave the girl's head, first! (he turns towards Beauty)

Everyone: No way!

Beauty: Ah? Ah-ah-ahh! (Kodebun rushes towards Beauty, and she screams in fear)

Conan: We're not letting you hurt Beauty!

Kodebun: Than, I will take your hair, too!

Narrator: Meanwhile, back inside Bo's Prodigious Proboscus

(The inside of Bo-bobo's nose shakes as the mysterious nose hair glows with a golden aura)

Boogers: Ahhhhh...

Booger Boss: King Nosehair is finally awoken from his slumber, brothers!

(Outside, Kodebun is about to strike Beauty and the others down, when his attack is blocked by a pair of strong hands, similar to Bo-bobo's)

Beauty: Oh?

Everyone: Who's that?!

(the hands belong to King Nosehair)

King Nosehair: Hey. (Beauty and the others were slightly shocked) I hope you weren't hurt, were you, pretty lady?

Kodebun: (does some backflips) And who are you?

Alakazam: Talk!

King Nosehair: Hmm. Well, I'm King Nosehair, but you can call me "Slick."

Kodebun: Huh?

Alakazam: What do you mean?

King Nosehair: (clicks tongue) No one treats a lady like you did, and that means... You got some a'splainin' to do.

Bo-bobo: Hm, hm, hm. What's up with this nose hair? Oh, well. (Yanks the nose hair out of his nose)

King Nosehair: AAAAAAHHHH-OWWW! Tell me that just didn't happen! NO! NO! NO-! Three thousand years of sleeping, only to pulled like a weed from the garden! Well, I won't sit here, and be washed down the shower drain like this! Before I go, I will fulfill my life's dream, and that dream, that dream is... using a red bike to enter a bicycle race! (pedals off) YEE-HA! (laughs)

Beauty and Kodebun: Uhhhhhh...

Ninetales: Typical.

Bo-bobo: (thinking) Great King Nosehair, I hope that one day, you find the true happiness you seek, while wandering the nasal passages of life. (Gets ready to attack)

Kodebun: Hm?

Alakazam: Oh no.

Bo-bobo: Snot For You! (Kodebun growls) Hm! (Kodebun growls, Don Patch meows) HYAH! (attacks with two nose hairs)

Kodebun: AAAAAAHHHHH! (falls)

Bo-bobo: Alright, time for a bike ride! (he and Don Patch have bikes)

Beauty: Hey, guys. What about me?

Everyone: And us?

(As Bo-bobo and Don Patch ride off, the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat still spies on Beauty and the others)

Narrator: Unbeknownst to our travelers, this bike ride will lead to trouble. What life-changing fate awaits Bo-bobo, accidental biker Don Patch, and that bikeless bystander, Beauty? Yet, the mystery of this mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat remains... a mystery!

Beauty: How long are you going to drag this mystery thing?

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: D'uh, well, I, uh... You'll want them to watch the next episode, don't you? It's a dramatic thing, it's a cliffhanger, uh, device we use to... nevermind.

Preview

Beauty: What does the title, "Love Labyrinth" mean?

Everyone: Yeah!

Don Patch: Hey, don't touch the script! I'm the leading lady! But what happends if I forget my lines?

FarFetch'd: Me, too! Me, too!

Bo-bobo: Silence! You should never be afraid to fail!

Totodile: Right!

Beauty: That's good advice.

Everyone: _Right..._

Bo-bobo: you can sink your teeth into the role. You're playing a dog!

Beauty: A dog?

Don Patch: A dog!?

Everyone: Don Patch the dog?!

Bo-bobo: The next episode of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, "Sushi and the Bunny Girl"!

Beauty: Say, who gets to play the bunny girl?

_Chapter Ends..._


	6. Chapter 6: Deltora Quest

Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Chapter 5: The Alien Soup Guy Appears?!

Bo-bobo and Totodile's Group:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull

Addition:

Don Patch and FarFetch'd

Recap

Narrator: Last time, Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales tangled with Kodebun and Alakazam, a hair-hunt commander, and he had more in mind than just changing the color of his aura. Kodebun read Don Patch's and FarFetch'ds mind, which ended up leaving the whole gang in quite a pickle. Don Patch and FarFetch'd became a hillbilly. Bo-bobo and Totodile awakened the legendary nosehair king from a 3000 year snotty slumber. The Booger Brigade was shocked by the royally purple king, who stood up to Kodebun and told him that nobody trying to push an "everybody must be bald" agenda would be allowed in his part of the wood. Then in a jaw-dropping career move, the nosehair king decided he wanted to race bikes in France. As the king rode off into the sunshine, Bo-bobo and Totodile knew they must deal with Kodebun, and the king knew he must win the yellow jersey. Bo-bobo and Totodile knew it was a battle of wits and that he was unarmed, so he struck quickly, defeating Kodebun and Alakazam and protecting hair everywhere.

Bo-bobo: I'd like to ride. Let's go.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: It's our turn! Let's hit the road!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Beauty: What!?

Ninetales: A rhino?

Everyone: Why a rhino?!

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch sit on top of a rhino. FarFetch'd flies while holding the green onion)

Bo-bobo & Don Patch: Riding a rhino is safer. Hop on a happy rhino!

Everyone: A rhino's safer!?

(Bo-bobo and Don Patch ride off on the rhino. While FarFetch'd flies with them)

Don Patch: Rhino, shmino. This is all the rental place had available.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: High-o, hippo!

(A hippo shows up next to Beauty)

Beauty: Wait, you're a hippo!

(Beauty gets on the hippo)

Beauty: Mush!

(Beauty rides the rhino and catches up to the two)

The Rest: Wait for us! (starts running)

Narrator: Once again, the ever-clever Bo-bobo and his friends have proven, even when you don't have wheels, you can still get a safe ride.

_Chapter Begans..._

(it's another beautiful day, as Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull were walking in the meadow, Beauty notices a beautiful daisy flowing with the gentle breeze)

Beauty: Oh, my, look. What a beautiful daisy. (a butterfly flies by the daisy, Beauty giggles) Sometimes, natural beauty like this just hits me like a ton of bricks. Right, Garnet?

Garnet: It's beautiful!

Conan: Those two are like the same.

Everyone: Mm-hmm!

Spike: Um...Twilight?

Twilight: Yes, Spike?

Spike: Are we gonna find the Elements of Harmony?

Axew: I want to know!

Twilight: Don't worry, guys. We'll find it!

_With Gasser..._

Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat were in the trees.

Zola: I guess Beauty likes dasies. Right, Gasser? (looks at Gasser and pauses) Gasser?

Gasser wasn't listening. He was looking at Beauty and blushed. He never seen a beautiful girl like her. His heart was pounding really hard.

Gasser: (thinking) What is this feeling? I'm blushing real hard and my heart is pounding real hard. I never met such a beautiful girl like Beauty.

Dian: (echoing) Gasser? Gasser?

Absol: (shakes Gasser) Hey, Gasser. Can you hear me?

Gasser: Huh?! What is it?

Zola: You were daydreaming about her. (points to Beauty) You're in love.

Gasser: Me?

Dian: Yeah. Since you gave her a flower tiara, how 'bout picking a daisy.

Gasser: For Beauty?

Absol: That's right! And you can give it to Beauty.

Gasser: I don't know.

_With Bo-bobo..._

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd tackles Beauty and Garnet from behind)

Beauty and Garnet: And why'd you do that?!

Don Patch: (as he's wearing make-up) You may look cute, pinky, but there's only one guy here, who really brings in the readers, and that's me! (FarFetch'd: _And _me.) Did you see a big star?!

FarFetch'd: (wearing make-up) We're looking for him! Did you see him?!

Beauty and Garnet: What?! (as the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat spies from a branch) What are you talking about?!

Don Patch: I have got star power! I'm big, and the whole world knows it!

FarFetch'd: Especially our fans!

Beauty and Garnet: You've flipped!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Uh-huh.

Garnet: Yeah-huh! Besides, I'm the beautiful one around here!

FarFetch'd: You can't be that beautiful!

Garnet: I can! Watch!

(chapter title card appears)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Today's exciting adventure, "The Alien Soup Guy Appears?!''

Don Patch: (as he punches Beauty, who shouts "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!") Wait! I'm a big star! Hold it, honey! I'm the star!

FarFetch'd: Me, too! Me, too! Me, too!

Garnet: Calm down! You two, stop!

(A movie clapboard is clapped)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Cut, cut, cut!

Don Patch: So, how was I?

FarFetch'd: Is it good?

Beauty: Huh?

Garnet: What's going on?

Bo-bobo: (is dressed as a Baseball Coach) You're supposed to do the Hit-And-Run!

Totodile: (dressed as a Baseball Coach's assistant) Do it again!

Beauty and Garnet: Was I supposed to hit or run?!

Conan: They're making a movie?

Twilight: Weird.

Natalie: Can I be in a movie?

Hitmonchan: We always wanted to be stars!

Nix: Me, too!

Wynaut: Wait for me!

Spike and Axew: Us, too!

Tour: I'll be the music player!

Twilight, Conan, and Mepple: They need to be serious!

Don Patch: (jumps towards Bo-bobo and Totodile) Honestly, Director, how was my screen test? I wanna be the best leading actress, ever! Like a great baseball player, I wanna hit every scene out of the park!

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

The Rest: (except Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Beauty, Ninetales, Mepple, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull) We want a part!

(he grabs onto Bo-bobo, but slides down to ground level)

Bo-BoBo: You are catty, but our story is about a pussycat that falls for a doctor.

Everyone: Really?

Don Patch: It is?

FarFetch'd: Are you sure?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile hands Don Patch and FarFetch'd a script)

Bo-BoBo: Here's the script. We begin rehearsal in two minutes.

Totodile: Be there or be squared!

Don Patch: Yes, sir. Ohh. (reading script) Labyrinth: The Maze of Love. Ohh. "Cast: Bo as The Prince, Totodile as his assistant, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd as... The Dog?!" You rat! You said I'd play the cat! I will never play an old, stinky dog!

FarFetch'd: Me, either!

Bo-BoBo: Shake boy.

Don Patch: (now in a dog face and puts his paw in Bo-BoBo's hand) Arf.

FarFetch'd: (sighs) Here...

Bo-bobo: Don, did you step in that sesame seed gum, again? (Don Patch has natto on his paw) Go clean up.

Totodile: You too, FarFetch'd.

Don Patch: Hm. Right, mom, I'm cleaning my bowl, cause I love eating all my cereal, it's so sugary! With a side of sushi, it's a balanced breakfast!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: And freeze! Hold that pose! (Don Patch holds that pose for several seconds) Cut! Now, that's what I call real acting! (He and Don Patch shake hands) Congratulations.

Totodile: (shakes FarFetch'ds wing) That was fantastic!

FarFetch'd: Thanks! I practice alot!

Don Patch: I put more of that gum on my hand.

Beauty: That was MINE!

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch and FarFetch'd laugh, the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat is still spying on Beauty, Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales looks behind them, and the five of them ducks behind the tree)

Heppokomaru (Gasser): (thinking) Whoa, hope she didn't see me.

Absol: (thinking) Yeah.

Beauty: (thinking) I've had this feeling that someone's watching us, besides you kids reading this FanFiction, Now I'm sure of it, someone's checking us out! (aloud) Hey, Bo-bobo!

Narrator: And now, the Bo-BoBo Theater presents a love story to curve your spine, starring the Original Dr. Feel-Good, the Bo-Tector of that Dance called Romance, uh, Bo. The Play-Within-A-Movie, "Love is a Rose With Thorns and Aphids, But You Gotta Prune the Danish, Act III!"

Beauty: It already started?!

Natalie: Yeah! Let's watch!

Hitmonchan and Nix: Yeah!

Mepple: (sighs) Hopeless...

(Scene changes to an outdoor theater, where the animals of the forest are watching Bo-BoBo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd do their acting)

Beauty: (thinking) Oh, I see. This is "Love is a Rose, Pruned by Aphids eating a Thorny Danish?"

Conan: This is wasting time. We need to go before the Hair Hunters come.

Yuku: Conan's right. We need to go immediately!

Garnet: But, it will be rude for us to interfene.

Sasami: I guess we have no choice but to watch until it ends.

Snubbull: I ultimately agreed.

Everyone: Okay...

All of them sits down to watch the play with the animals.

Don Patch: I don't think that I'll make it, doctor.

FarFetch'd: Me, either.

Bo-bobo: Nonsense, you're a dogwood, not a rose, petunia-breath! You're gonna live, as long as you wolf down some food!

Totodile: It's the solution!

Beauty: (thinking, as she looks at the program) Huh. Impressive. They even printed up programs.

Conan: (sighs)

Don Patch: I'm starving, but I'm starving for love.

FarFetch'd: _Very _starving!

Bo-bobo: Eh! This might work! (reaches into his medical bag) I've got just the thing to get you back to feeling like a frisky pup! It's VINEGAR!

Totodile: Perfect for your problem!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What?

Yuku: WHY VINAGER?!

Animals: Shh...

Yuku: (laughs nervously) Sorry.

Bo-bobo: Drink some down, Doctor's orders.

Totodile: Yeah! Docter's orders!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: No way!

Bo-bobo: I love eating sushi with vinegar, so if you wanna be my girlfriend...

Don Patch: I won't, no way!

Bo-bobo: This apple vinegar is mighty tasty.

Don Patch: Well, then, give me a swig.

FarFetch'd: Me, too.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd drinks some ponzu through the straw, but it turns out the ponzu's drinking Don Patch and FarFetch'd, instead)

Beauty and the Rest: AHH! The vinegar's drinking them!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (laughs sinisterly) It did work! (laughs) Drink more, drink more, Buttercup! (laughs) It's the curse! The curse of apple vinegar!

(the bottle finishes drinking Don Patch and FarFetch'd completely)

Bo-bobo: (picks up the bottle, and throws it) Now, enjoy your flight! Adios!

Totodile: Amigos!

(the animals clap their paws, hooves or whatevers, as the curtain falls)

Conan: Worst...play...EVER!

Beauty: Huh. Mm. (she runs down the stairs into a basement of the theater) I can't believe those four. I bet they charged all those folks money to see that so-called play. We're gonna have to have a talk about this! (She opens the door) But there's something more important. This guy, Dian, and Absol has been watching and following us!

Twilight: Please listen!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed up as cheerleaders, crying)

Bo-bobo: (crying) I can't. I can't do another cheer. My pom-poms are all pommed out. I just can't perform in front of people anymore. (cries)

Totodile: Me, either! (cries)

Don Patch: (slaps Bo-bobo and Totodile) Snap out of it! Come on, now, Sandy girl. You have got to pull it together, this very minute! We've worked and practiced too hard to give it up, now.

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Huh?

Don Patch: It's scary for everyone, Sandy, but let's give it our all. Sound good?

FarFetch'd: Please?!

Bo-bobo: Sounds good. I will try, and thank you, Sibly. (gets up) I can do anything! After all, a waste is a terrible thing to mind! I can do it!

Totodile: Right!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: That's the spirit!

(lights go out, then come back on, and Bo-bobo is dressed up as a Kabuki actor)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Ready? Let's go!

Everyone: What the HEY?!

Bo-bobo: Charge! Here we go, Kabuki! Here we go, uh-huh, uh-huh!

Don Patch: Yeah, Oh, yeah!

(back outside, the next performance is about to start)

Female announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our show, "Kabuki Puki," recommended by three out of every four plumbers who chew gum.

Beauty: Huh? (The curtain rises to reveal Don Patch and FarFetch'd as Sushi, and Bo-bobo and Totodile in armor) Don Patch and FarFetch'd wearing a Sushi?!

Yuku: This is crazy!

Female announcer: And presenting, the Ninja-ettes!

Twilight: The what-now?

(Music starts)

Don Patch: Music? (Ninjas run onto the stage) AAAHH!

(the ninjas throw off their garb to reveal they're bunny girls)

Garnet: Those outfits are so cute! (takes out her sparkling pink JewelPod to take a picture)

Kluke: Garnet!

Everyone: (laughs nervously)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: It's showtime!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Huh?

(The Bunny girls dance a dance, and Bo-bobo and Totodile laughs a silly laugh as they dances)

Conan: There's no time for dancing!

Don Patch: Hey! Nobody told me about this stuff!

FarFetch'd: Why?!

(The Bunny girls dance, and Bo-bobo and Totodile laughs and dances)

Bo-BoBo: Here, sushi boy, give 'em something good.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Wha-?

Bo-BoBo: Here's your chance, break a leg, it's your time. They're waiting for you. Now go blow their minds.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: OK! (deep voice) Thank you! And now, I would like to do my rendition of "Ain't That a Hit On The Head." A one-a, a two-a... Hey, there! (is then hit on the head by a water basin; thinking; in a regular voice) Was that a doggy bowl? They are loving me. (collapses)

Bunny girls and FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Nice shot.

Beauty: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Hey, there, Beauty.

Totodile: What's cooking?

Beauty: This is no time to be goofing around! I want you to know that we are being followed by someone!

Everyone: Yeah!

Don Patch: EEEHHH! I don't like the sound of this. Who is it, a guy named Ken?

FarFetch'd: Is it?

Beauty: I'm thinking it's a hitman or a car salesman. (vision of someone in a black coat and hat is seen) Someone scary.

Conan: Or a Hair Hunter for sure!

Natalie: If there's a Hair Hunter, I'll kick their butts!

Hitmonchan and Nix: Yeah!

Mepple: Impossible...

Bo-bobo and Totodile: No, that's not it.

Beauty: Then, who do you think it is?

Ninetales: Guess.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: The Mean Green Soup Aliens!

Beauty and Don Patch: Mean Green Soup Aliens?

Wynaut: What's a Mean Green Soup Alien?

Conan: I don't know. (thinking as Jimmy Kudo, Conan's real identity) This guy acts like an idiot! An alien?! Aliens don't even exist! It's scientific impossible!

Bo-bobo: That's what I said. Trim the hair out of your ears!

Twilight: I don't know if aliens are the answer.

(A vision of the Ochazuke Aliens forcing people to eat the Ochazuke is seen)

Bo-bobo: These aliens' favorite food is rice soup. I hear they're trying to invade our planet, and force Earth's entire population to eat this stuff! (vision ends) Get me?

Totodile: Do you?

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and the Rest: (inagreeably) Mm, hmm.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (crying) You guys don't believe a word I said. (cries) Huh?

Ochazuke Alien: Hi, there. Want some soup?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: He was right!

Beauty: That alien's exactly like he said!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) I can't believe it! He's right!

Everyone: He's real!

Bo-bobo: (cries) Rotisserator, thank you for traveling through all those galaxies, just for me! Now my friends finally believe what I said.

Totodile: Yes!

Ochazuke Alien: Who's Rotisserator? (punches Bo-bobo and Totodile away)

Beauty and Don Patch: Bo-bobo!

The Rest: Bo-bobo!

Ochazuke Alien: (is holding a photo of the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat,) Hi, there. Do you two happen to know this guy and his group?

Beauty: Wait! I know that face!

(the eyecatch begins and ends)

(in the forest, a standoff between the heroes and the Ochazuke Alien occurs, and two foxes are looking from the side)

Don Patch: (narrating a letter) Dear Mom, my friend Bo-bobo and Totodile are crying a river, because there's some punk-looking kid that's after us. Then, this Mean Green Soup Alien showed up, searching for this punk, too. Oh, yeah. Please send me more money, so I can buy designer clothes, so I can look like a foxy chick.

(the two foxes run off)

Beauty: (thinking) Wait, it's all coming back to me. (a flashback of the boy, Dian, and Absol saving Beauty from Tarashi is seen) That time, when that Hair Hunt Trooper had me cornered in the forest. The skull-and-crossbones T-shirt, that was him and his partners! He also gave me an flower tiara. (The flashback ends) That's the guy, the one who saved me!

Kluke: That's Zola!

Twilight: Zola?

Garnet: Zola is a master swordsman who is from our world.

Beautifly: Her partner is Zubat.

Conan: Maybe she was going to look for you. You know, follow you.

Kluke: That can be.

Ochazuke Alien: These troublemaker must be squelched, because they refuses to comply. They must be destroyed, because... They won't eat rice soup! Not with salmon, pickled plums, not with seaweed, two, three, they just won't eat it! (cries)

(the mysterious boy still hides)

Heppokomaru: (thinking) Oh, man, this isn't good. They already sent a new bounty hunter? I bet this alien dude reports directly to some duck-tailed hairdo freak from outer space.

Dian: (whispers) We need to get out of here.

The Rest: (whispers) Right.

Ochazuke Alien: They wouldn't even eat my soup with chocolate. I must succeed, I need human help. You must tell me every little thing about this punk. In return, I'll reward you with my rice soup. It's quite good. (a loaf of french bread goes into the soup, and hits the Ochazuke Alien; a lump grows on his head) Stale french bread is a weapon. Mmm, Interesting. WHO TOSSED A LOAF?!

Tour: (whispers to Beauty) You know him?

Beauty: (whispers to Tour) Yes. He, Dian, and Absol saved me.

Natalie: (whispers to Beauty) So, _ he's _the one that give you the flower tiara?

Beauty: (sighs) (whispers to Natalie) Yes. But, I don't have a crush on him.

Natalie: (sarcastic) Okay. Whatever you say.

(A backdrop of Americana is seen)

Bo-Bobo: Listen here, Mean Green - We do things a little different, here on Earth, ya soup pusher! (Bo-bobo, who has a spiked helmet and shoulder pads, and a mustache, eats a bite out of a burger) We like eating good, old American food.

Totodile: Try it!

(Don Patch, with a chef's hat, and matching fancy mustache takes a sip of coffee)

Don Patch: And drinking coffee from Seattle. ¿Comprendé?

FarFetch'd: Yeah! ¿Comprendé?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are eating the Ochazuke)

Bo-bobo: I won't eat rice soup stuff. No way, no how!

Totodile: Me, either!

Don Patch: Mm-hmm. You know what you were just eating?! It was that rice soup!

Bo-bobo: That was ice cream.

Totodile: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: Really?

Don Patch: You were eating ice cream with chopsticks? I doubt that.

Bo-bobo: I wasn't eating soup! Now that that's settled, could you pour me some more broth?

Totodile: Yeah! Do you?

Don Patch: Why, of course, son. Mom knows that broth helps the ice cream melt.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Beauty: Bo-bobo.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile eats the Ochazuke)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Hm?

Don Patch: (after a few seconds, he notices) Oh, no! Are you eating rice soup?!

Beauty: There's something you should know about that punky kid the Mean Green Alien's trying to hunt down. He, Dian, and Absol once came to my rescue, they really are good guys, which means this alien creep is really a bad guy.

Conan: That guy saved you?

Beauty: Yeah. He did.

Twilight: Beauty's right! He is the bad guy.

Ochazuke Alien: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's right, I'm really a bad guy. (Laughs crazily)

Bo-bobo: Hey, Beauty! Don'tcha know not to judge soup-crazy aliens?

Beauty: But, you've always protected us from bad guys. I'm sorry, but I thought, since he admits he's a bad guy, you'd defend us against him.

Bo-bobo: Come on, is that my style?

Totodile: Is it?

Beauty: Huh?

Ninetales: What do you mean?

Bo-bobo: I'll beat that alien like a drum.

Totodile: Yeah! Like a drum!

Beauty: Thanks, so much.

Bo-bobo: And for doing this, you take over my taking-out-the-trash chores.

Totodile: Yeah!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd growls, and goes over to the Ochazuke Alien)

Don Patch: Please, give him the thrashing of his life, I'll take over washing the dishes for you! Go get him!

FarFetch'd: Pretty please!

Ochazuke Alien: (laughing) Why not? I'll show B-O what kind of terror a Mean Rice Soup Alien can create when he's trifled with!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Aww, you're the best, Mean Green.

(Storm clouds form)

Bo-bobo: Those storm clouds mean one thing, I'm gonna rain down on you! Could I get a letterbox format, please? (screen goes to Letterbox) Yeah, this is the Director's Cut, baby! (goes into a battle stance) Hmm.

Totodile: Hmm.

Everyone: (growls)

Ochazuke Alien: (also goes into a battle stance) Hmm.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Mean Green, don't regroup, Make that Bobo into soup! Mean Green, don't regroup...

Ochazuke Alien: (fires his Ochazuke Beam at Don Patch and FarFetch'd, as the letterbox format goes away) Put a cork in it, jerk! (laughs) Whomever my Mean Green Soup Beam hits will desperately crave my soup until they either eat it or go mad!

Beauty: But, Don Patch and FarFetch'd are already mad.

Yuku: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Hang on, Don Patch!

Totodile: You too, FarFetch'd!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd breathes heavily)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (simultaneously with Bo-bobo and Totodile) I WANNA EAT A BOWL OF RICE SOUP!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (simultaneously with Don Patch and FarFetch'd) HE WANTS TO EAT A BOWL OF RICE SOUP!

(Beauty and the others gasps)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile punches Don Patch and FarFetch'd away)

Ochazuke Alien: Want some soup?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile goes up to the Ochazuke Alien)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I wanna eat clams! Fried clams, steamed clams, clam casino, clam chowder! Gotta, gotta, gotta! CLAAAAAAAAMS!

Ochazuke Alien: I don't have a clam beam.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd lands elsewhere in the forest)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Rice soup! Rice soup! Rice soup! Soup rice! Soup rice! Soup rice! Soup rice! Soup RICE! IIIII WANT RICE SOUP!

Beauty: Bo-bobo, we're back. Come on. Action!

Natalie: We'll help! Hitmonchan! Use Focus Punch!

Hitmonchan: Focus Punch! (hits Ochazuke Alien)

Ochazuke Alien: That wasn't nice!

Natalie: You're the bad guy!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (runs off) Clams, clams, clams! Gotta find them!

Beauty: Whaat? Wait, Bo-bobo! Totodile, wait!

Ochazuke Alien: (sighs) These humans are way out there. Wait! You won't get away!

Conan: Come on out, Growlithe! (Growlithe appears) Sniff out Bo-bobo and Totodile!

Growlithe: Right! (sniffs) (runs off)

Conan: Wait for us!

(Beauty the others runs through the forest, after Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Beauty: Wait! (she continues running, until she comes to a clearing) Booooo-bobo! Now, where could he have gone?

Ninetales: I don't know!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd runs past Beauty and the others, still crazy for Rice Soup)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP!

Beauty: Hm.

Conan: Don't worry, guys! Growlithe is sniffing them out! They're straight away!

Everyone: Right!

(Beauty and the others goes to the lake, to find Bo-bobo and Totodile drinking from the lake)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: These... clams... are... delicious!

Beauty and the Others: Hm.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Yeah! Yeah!

Beauty: That's water, not clams!

Twilight and Hoothoot: Listen!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (as the two jumps into the lake) Geroni-clam!

Everyone: Where are you going?

(In the lake, Bo-bobo and Totodile swims, laughing with their mouth open)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (thinking) Down here, I'm gonna gulp down all the clams I can. Here goes. AAAHHHH! Ahhhhh. (burps) Great, I am all through. Clam-tastic. I'm full of clams. Hm?

(The Ochazuke Alien is in the water, approaching Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Ochazuke Alien: Hello, so we meet again. How Clamorous. When it comes to fighting, I do a lot better underwater. You're gonna regret that you ever decided to tangle with me, Frizzy-head.

_With Beauty..._

Beauty: We need to follow him!

Tour: But, how? We can't breathe underwater!

?: But, I can!

Everyone: Huh?!

Out of the lake, there was an orange mermaid named Siera (Mermaid Melody). Siera is the younger version of the former Orange Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, Sara. Seira is Sara's successor and she was absorbed right after she was born, leading Lucia having to collect her fragments that are trapped within Mikeru's wings and teach her the wonderfulness of loving someone at the same time. In the series, Seira tries her best to help everyone despite being absorbed into Mikeru. She is always there to encourage the others, especially Lucia. Seira is a very strong mermaid princess. When Seira was absorbed into Mikeru, she still was able to protect the others at times when needed, but at episode 36, Seira could not escape from Mikeru's territory. When Mikeru absorbed her fully into his body, she appears to Mikeru as a spirit, and sings Birth of Love, trying to cheer Mikeru up. She comes to know that Mikeru's true self is a fossil, and feels sorry for him. She understands Mikeru and Mikaru's loneliness, and tries to save them, hoping her songs will reach them. She was the first to truly care about Mikeru. After Seira's fragments were collected and she was reborn, she did her very best to help Mikeru rest in peace. Seira is a bubbly and happy girl. She is very nice to everyone, tries to be positive and wants to be like the rest of the mermaids when she grows up. Seira has light orange hair and she is the shortest and youngest mermaid of them all. Seira has four forms which includes her Mermaid Form, Human Form, Idol Form and her Spirit Form. In her Human Form, she appears the same as her Mermaid Form, only her bangs become less even, she is slightly taller and her skin becomes more pale in color. Seira's mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess except orange. She has a bracelet on her left upper arm, double pearl bracelet on her right wrist and also around her tail. Above her necklace she wears a thick orange choker. Her costume is a dark orange strapless dress with a along with an orange mini skirt with yellow ruffles and it also includes a yellow bow. The first layer of her gloves are the same color as her dress and the second layer is the same color of her bow. The first layer of her boots are a yellow-orange color and the second layer is like a golden yellow color with dark orange pearls around them. Seira can transform into Orange Pearl Voice like Sara. In chapter 28, when Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were attacked by Michel, Seira opened the dream corridor to allow the mermaid princesses to escape. While doing this, Seira got caught by Michel so the dream corridor collapsed and began to close. In some episode, Seira can commuicate with Luchia to warn her about an up-coming events and sometimes to encourage Luchia and the others.

Her Pokemon partner is Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokemon. Dewgong is a pinniped Pokémon resembling a sea lion. It has a snowy white, furry body, which renders it virtually invisible in snowy conditions. Its face has two black eyes with no visible sclera, a black button nose and two tusks extending from its upper jaw. It has a streamlined body with two front flippers and a long flowing tail. Even in extremely cold and ice-packed waters, its tail allows it to be a swift and agile swimmer at speeds of 8 knots. On top of its head is a sharp horn, which allows it to cut and plow through even the thickest of ice floes. It lives on icebergs adrift in frigid ocean waters, as well as glaciers on land. It thrives in lower temperatures, becoming increasingly more active the colder the weather gets. By storing thermal energy within its body, it is completely unharmed by even the most intense freezing weather. During daylight hours, it sleeps on bitterly cold ice or under shallow water. However, at night when the temperature drops, it becomes a hunter and searches for prey.

Natalie: Woah! You're a...a...a...

?: A mermaid, right? I'm Siera. Sorry I scared you, Natalie!

Natalie: That's okay. Wait, how do you know my name?

Siera: I heard so much about all of you. This is my partner, Dewgong.

Dewgong: Nice to meet you.

Conan: A Dewgong. (takes out Pokedex and points it towards Dewgong)

Pokedex: Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon. The evolved form of Seel. This Water/Ice Pokémon can easily resist extreme cold.

Natalie: Cool! I want to catch it! (throws Pokeball)

Dewgong dodged it. Instead, the Pokeball capture a Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. Psyduck is a yellow Pokémon that resembles a duck or bipedal platypus. Three tufts of black hair grow on top of its head, and it has a wide, flat, cream-colored beak and vacant eyes. Its legs, arms, and tail are stubby and its webbed feet are cream-colored. There are three claws on both of its hands. Psyduck is constantly stunned by its headache and is unable to think very clearly. It usually stands immobile, trying to calm its headache. However, when its headache becomes too severe, it releases tension in the form of strong psychic powers. The use of these powers produces brain waves identical to those seen in sleepers, and the Pokémon is unable to recall these episodes.

Natalie: What?! I catch a Psyduck?!

Siera: (brings Pokeball to Natalie) Yeah.

Natalie: Come on out, Psyduck. (Psyduck appears)

Psyduck: Where am I?

Natalie: You're at a lake.

Psyduck: A lake?! (runs on top of Natalie, shaking) I'm afraid of water!

Siera: Psyduck can't swim like most Water-type Pokemon can.

Sasami: Psyduck (takes out Pokedex and points to Psyduck)

Pokedex: Psyduck, a Water Pokémon. Uses mysterious powers to perform various attacks. Psyduck constantly suffers from a headache.

Dewgong: Yeah.

Natalie: Return, Psyduck. (Psyduck returns to Pokeball)

?: (runs towards her) Hey, Siera!

Siera: Oh, Téa!

Dewgong: Aqua! Over here!

Everyone: Téa?

There was a girl named Téa (YU-GI-OH). Téa Gardner, known as Anzu Mazaki in the Japanese versions, is a childhood friend of Yugi Muto. Téa does not usually play games with Yugi and his friends, but in the beginning of the anime, she could beat Joey Wheeler in Duel Monsters, and was later shown to be more than competent against others. Téa is also very good at dancing and wants to be a professional dancer when she grows up. In the first series anime, her hair and eyes are of a reddish brown color. Her school uniform color differs; her coat is orange and her tie and skirt are green. In the amusement park episode, she wore a light-green bikini. In the second series anime, she has dark brown hair and blue eyes. On occasions she wore the school uniform colored in the same manner as in the manga. Her brown shoulder-length hair is sectioned into two layers, consisting of a darker shade of brown inner layer, with the outer layer of a lighter shade. During the first season of the anime, her usual outfit is comprised of a yellow shirt, which flows like a skirt at her thighs, with a pink waistcoat over it, and a blue mini-skirt. A pair of brown knee-high boots completed the rest of her outfit. In the second and third season, her clothes consists of a light green sleeveless buttoned shirt with yellow collar, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white thigh-high socks, and blue platform sandals. She also wears a yellow tank-top with the word "SPIRIT" on it (which was removed from the dub) and a red skirt on occasion in the second season. She also wears another set of clothes: yellow tube-top, light pink shorts, black thigh-high socks, red platform sandals, and pink jacket. In the fourth and fifth season she wears a dark sleeveless shirt, a red skirt and a pair of white high-heeled boots. At the beginning of the manga, Anzu has a spunky, tomboyish personality and was able to scare away Joey (Jonouchi) and Tristan (Honda) after they bully Yugi. She's very kind hearted, strong willed and supportive. In the second series anime, she is given a more supporting role, cheering her friends and standing up for what she believes in and will do anything to help her friends. She is also shown to have more affection towards Yugi than the Pharaoh in this series (hinted at during the final duel and during the Waking the Dragons arc). She is also shown to get easily jealous, such as when Mai (initially), Rebecca, and Vivian flirt with Yugi, sometimes to the point where she has an explosive outburst. Despite her strong bond of friendship, she is not above keeping the others, mainly Joey and Tristan, in line when they get out of control or act foolishly.

Her Jewelpet partner is Aqua. Aqua is a Clownfish Jewelpet who first debuted in the first series as the Jewelpet Partner of Naoto Sakuragi. He symbolizes Calm Relief and somehow has a bad temper. He also appears in some episodes of Jewelpet Twinkle and Jewelpet Sunshine. Aqua is a naturally colored clownfish, usually spotted with blue Jewel Eyes. Thought he has no Jewel Necklace, he only wears a chain of blue jewels on his head. Aqua's charm is orange round shape with blue pearls and a blue shell in the middle. It was located on Téa's left side skirt.

Aqua: We hadn't find anything suspicous. Who are you?

Siera: This is Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull.

Téa: Hi. I'm Téa. This is Aqua.

Aqua: Hello.

Tour: Hey, Aqua.

Aqua: Hello, guys.

Siera: You need to follow Bo-bobo-san and Totodile-senpai, right?

Conan: Yeah. But, we can't underwater!

Siera: I have a plan. Dewgong.

Dewgong: Right. (uses horn to have a thin bubble-liked shield around them)

Siera: Now, you can breathe underwater. Follow me. We know where they are.

Everyone jumped into the lake to find Bo-bobo and Totodile. They were amazed at the scenary. They found Bo-bobo and Totodile, fighting the alien.

Beauty: They're right there!

Bo-bobo: I'm already regretting it! This is it! Flying Fist of the Nose Hair!

Ochazuke Alien: Fist of the Nose Hair?

Totodile: Bo-bobo's Fist Style!

Old Man: Sorry, no can do. (closer up, Bo-bobo's nostrils are shut) Can't risk getting our hair wet. Uh-uh.

Totodile: COME ON!

(Bo-bobo hits the old man with his tongue, the old man floats up towards the surface)

Old Man: OW!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: My friend! (The old man yelps in pain) Do your backstroke, pal! Dang. (Points at Ochazuke Alien) You did that to my friend!

Ochazuke Alien: WHAT?!

Téa: He didn't do anything!

Mepple: I agreed!

Bo-bobo: You give me no choice! I call for help from those who live in the deep! (goes into his traditional battle pose) Underwater Fishball Super Fist of Nose Hair!

Totodile: Show him, Bo-bobo!

Ochazuke Alien: Underwater and Fishball?

Totodile: That's right!

Bo-bobo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...

(cut to Don Patch and FarFetch'd STILL running for Ochazuke)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup-soup-soup-soup-soup-soup-soup! I STILL WANNA EAT RICE SOUP!

(cut back to the fight between Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Ochazuke Alien)

Bo-bobo: Underwater Fishball Super Fist of Nose Hair! Sleep With the Flopping Fishies Dance! (Flops like a fish) Uh-huh, uh-huh, flopping! Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, flopping, flipping, flopping! Uh-huh, uh-huh

Totodile: (playing the tambourine) Yeah!

Twilight: They're playing music?

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Pathetic move...

Ochazuke Alien: (falls) Fish fool!

Bo-bobo: Uh-huh, uh-huh, Flopping! Uh-huh!

Totodile: (playing the tambourine)

(several eyes are seen within a cave in the lake)

Bo-bobo: This flopping flipping is tough on my back! Uh!

Totodile: Yeah!

(Strange creatures are seen swimming)

Ochazuke Alien: Strange creatures are closing in on us! What are they?

(The creatures close in, turn out to be old men, wearing sumo loincloths)

Elderly Man 1: Hey, sorry we took so long!

Totodile: Don't worry about it!

Everyone: Old man?!

Ochazuke Alien: Those are men!

Elderly Man 1: (presents Bo-bobo with a bowl) Phone in your order, next time.

Totodile: Okay.

Bo-bobo: Fishmen, thanks for coming.

Ochazuke Alien: Fish?!

Kluke: They're men! Not fish!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: There's nothing like good clam chowder, when you're cold and wet. (begins to eat it) Now, this soup's delicious. Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!

Ochazuke Alien: You're not even eating it!

Bo-bobo: Of course, my favorite part is eating the clams.

Totodile: Me, too!

Younger Clam: Hey, brother, do you think we'll have the honor of being eaten whole?

Older Clam: I'll write back! Now, have a good time, I'll be joining you real soon! Oh, yeah! For so long, we've dreamed about this day. Guess I'm a little sad that he went before I did. He's always been my little bivalve brother, but that's kind of shellfish. There he goes, I'm feeling kinda clammy.

(Bo-bobo's Uvula looks at the little clam)

Bo-bobo's Uvula: Huh? He's nothing but clam juice size!

Bo-bobo: Huh? Hmm. (discards the younger clam)

Younger Clam: (as he falls to the depths) I'm not clam juice size, I'm delicious...!

Conan: Weird...

Older Clam: How dare you say that! He was my brother! (charges at Bo-bobo Totodile) I'll make you into clam juice!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Yeah? Bring it on!

(he fights with the clam, tickles him once, fights some more, tickles him, then finishes the clam, but Bo-bobo and Totodile was the one who was finished)

Older Clam: Later, jerk!

Ochazuke Alien: Boy, that clam really showed him!

Older Clam: Clams aren't just chewy, we're tough!

Everyone: (sighs) Idiot...

(outside the lake, a bear is about to eat his ochazuke, when Don Patch and FarFetch'd shows up)

Grizzly Bear: Hm?

(the bear eats the ochazuke, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd gasps, cries, rushes at the bear, but gets sent flying)

(Back in the depths of the lake, the fight still goes on between Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Ochazuke Alien)

Ochazuke Alien: Now, no more playing around! (extends two of his arms, and wraps them around Bo-bobo and Totodile) Now, it's your turn! Try my Mean Green Soup Beam!

Bo-bobo: Underwater Fishball Super Fist of Nose Hair! Sleeping With the Flopping Fishies Dance 2!

Totodile: Bite!

Ochazuke Alien: OW! My arm!

He was rubbing his arm.

Ochazuke Alien: What? Did he just say "2?"

Bo-bobo: Yeah! (he flops like a fish, plays a flute)

Totodile: (playing the tambourine)

Ochazuke Alien: Yep, I have a bad feeling about all this.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) He's using it again!

(creatures swim towards Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Ochazuke Alien)

Ochazuke Alien: Is it an earthquake? Oh no!

Everyone: Woah!

(those same men are present, except they fully dressed in kimonos)

Ochazuke Alien: Augh, it's them again! What? What is it? What are you guys doing?

(The men chuckle sinisterly)

Ochazuke Alien: So, you looking for a rumble? (the men gang up on the alien) AAAAAHHH!

Elderly man 1: We welcome you to our world with a kiss.

(They try to kiss the alien)

Everyone: Yuck!

Ochazuke Alien: These guys are sloppy, red-faced kissers! I can't stand this, I gotta go phone home!

(the elderly man catches up to the Ochazuke Alien)

Elderly man 1: Wait, hold on!

Ochazuke Alien: Kiss this alien goodbye!

Elderly men 1, 2, amd 3: Don't go, yet!

(Ochazuke Alien screams, and is grabbed by the leader)

Elderly man 1: We want to present you with this shlubb box to remember your trip. When you open it, you'll turn into a shlubb.

Ochazuke Alien: No way!

Siera: Let's go to the surface.

Everyone: Right.

Everyone was going to the surface. Suddenly,...

Beauty: Huh?

She notices seaweed grabbing her foot.

Beauty: Let go of me! Help!

Her friends didn't noticed. The seaweed keeps pulling her down.

Beauty: SOMEBODY! HELP!

_At the surface..._

Ochazuke Alien: (coughs) Some weird guys down there forced me to take this box with me.

Everyone: But, where is Bo-bobo and Totodile?

Conan: Those two should be up here!

(the Game Boy Pig opens the box, and smoke comes out)

Ochazuke Alien: Hey! What in the universe do you think you're doing? (punches the pig into the water) You pig! No, no, not that! I don't wanna turn into a shlubb!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile, wearing a dress rises from the water, holding a gold pig and a silver pig)

Bo-bobo: Excuse me, Mean Green, but did you drop a gold pig or silver pig in the lake?

Totodile: Did you?

Ninetales: You're dressed like Mom!

Ochazuke Alien: Actually, that gold one. Forget it, I have no time for that. The smoke! AHH! It's changing me into a shlubb, whatever that is. I'm turning into a shlubb! Ahh, a shlubb! What a world!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Ha ha ha. Can I be a shlubb, too?

Twilight: Bo-bobo, Totodile, don't! (Bo-bobo and Totodile just laughs) Tell me this... isn't happening. Bo-bobo, Totodile, this can't be! He's become a real shlubb!

(A Vision of Bo-bobo and Totodile as a middle aged man in his underwear is seen)

Shlubb Bo-bobo and Shlubb Totodile: Check out this soy sauce on sale! So then, the principal says "Spank you very much!" Get it? Spank you, instead of "Thank you!" (laughs) I got a million more jokes like that one! Hey, The ladies call me Don Juan, cause they "Don Jaun" to be around me! (laughs) Now, Beauty and the others, let's continue with our adventures.

Twilight: NOOOOOOOO!

Téa: He's clearly insane!

Siera: (as in human form) Please don't do it!

(the smoke clears, and Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Ochazuke Alien are holding swords up, but Bo-bobo's and Totodile's laying down in midair)

Everyone: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!

_With Gasser..._

Beauty's Voice: HELP!

Gasser: Huh? Beauty's in trouble! I need to save her! (jumps out of tree)

The Others: Wait, Gasser!

Gasser jumps into the water and swims downward.

_With Beauty..._

Beauty: (thinking) I'm losing conscious. Someone! Anybody! Help me!

Before she passed out, she saw a shadow.

Beauty: Bo-bobo...you're here. (passed out)

Gasser cut the seaweed out of Beauty's foot. He grabbed her around her chest with one arm and swims to the surface with the other.

Gasser: (gasps for air) Beauty. (breathing heavily) Wake up. (swims to the other side of the lake)

Zola: Is she's alright?

Gasser: She's unconscious right now. We should we be as far away from here as possible.

Everyone: Right.

They run far away from Bo-bobo and the others.

_With Bo-bobo..._

(Animals come from behind the trees, and clap their paws and hooves)

Yuku: What? Why are they clapping?

Narrator: The end!

Conan: What do mean 'the end'.

(Bo-bobo Theater Ends)

Narrator: Well, this is a play.

Siera: Awesome!

Everyone: Not awesome!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: We thank you for watching our play-within-a-film, "Love is a Rose with Thorns and Aphids, But You Gotta Prune the Danish."

Siera: I forgot that this was a long play, or film, or whatever!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Now please, let's give our cast another really big round of applause!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd are carried by a panda and a bear, as he's dressed as the Dog, and gets applause)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (laughs) You're too kind! (laughs) Thank you. No, you! (A cat carries a plate of rice, and Don Patch eats a spoonful) I love rice!

Téa: Why not soup?!

Bear: (as he hands Bo-bobo and Totodile a bouquet of flowers) Thanks for your performance!

Rabbit: (as she hands Don Patch and FarFetch'd a bouquet of flowers) Thanks for your performance!

Dog: (as he hands the Ochazuke Alien a bouquet of flowers) You are out of this world!

Mepple: The Green Soup Alien stunk, he overacted!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: We love ya, Wigginsville! Next, we're doing a comedy, "King Lear!"

(The Ochazuke Alien's Cell Phone rings)

Narrator: Just then, a phone call came in. Was it opportunity calling? The green soup alien couldn't hear the ringing because of the roar of the crowd, or was it because of the stench from the play's reviews? Was it his green mom calling? Let's read his caller I.D. It's from a "Captain Battleship." (A silhouette of a man with a ducktail hairstyle is seen) Who's Captain Battleship? And how does he feel about our mysterious punky pal? And what about our nose hair man, Bo-BoBo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and that ham actor Don Patch and FarFetch'd and the rest of the gang? And will anybody ever answer that blasted phone? We'll find out, in our next episode!

Conan: Wait a minute! Where's Beauty?

Everyone (including the Narrator): Huh?

Dewgong: Wasn't she with us?

Téa: She was with us a few hours ago!

Siera: She wasn't in the lake. Dewgong, return! (Dewgong returns to Pokeball)

Conan: I believe that Beauty was saved by someone earilier.

Wynaut: We should find her!

Everyone: Right!

So, they look for Beauty.

_With Beauty..._

Gasser was watching Beauty as she get some rest.

Gasser: (thinking) I hope you'll be alright, Beauty.

_In Beauty's Conscious..._

Beauty: (walking) Where am I?

Suddenly, there was a woman who has long flowing hot pink hair, blue eyes, a long multi-colored dress, and a rainbow-shaped necklace like Beauty's.

Beauty: Who are you?

?: I'm queen Rein, queen of the Rainbow Kingdom.

Beauty: Rainbow...Kingdom?!

Rein: A kingdom high above the clouds. I have watched you travelling with Bo-bobo and your friends, Beauty.

Beauty: How do you know my name?

Rein: I'll tell you later. Goodbye, Beauty.

Beauty: Wait!

_Ends Beauty's Conscious..._

Beauty suddenly wakes up and was breathing heavily. Gasser hugs Beauty to comfort her.

Gasser: Beauty! Calm down!

She recognize the voice and looked up to see Gasser.

Beauty: You're the... (cries)

Gasser: It's okay. Calm down. Everything is alright. Okay?

Beauty: Okay. What happened?

Gasser: It's a long story. (stops hugging Beauty) Do you need anything?

Beauty: Something to eat.

Gasser: 'Kay. I'll be back.

He left the tent to get her something to eat. He returns with some pancakes.

Gasser: Here. Try it.

Beauty tried it and it was delicious.

Beauty: It's so good! Thank you!

Gasser: You're welcome!

Zola: (whispers) Gasser.

Gasser: I'll be back.

Beauty: Okay.

Gasser: What is it?

Zola: Well, we decided that you two should have your first date!

Gasser: Are you crazy?!

Zubat: Yeah!

Gasser: Alright. I don't want none of you to be there.

Everyone: Got it!

_That Night..._

They were walking through the forest. Beauty was blind-folded. Gasser was holding Beauty's hand.

Beauty: Where are you taking me?

Gasser: You'll see!

Beauty: Just tell me already!

Gasser: Than, it won't be a surprise! Okay. We're here. Take off your blind-fold.

Beauty immediately takes off the blind-fold. She was shocked that they were having a picnic on a hill, under the stars.

Beauty: (gasps) It's beautiful.

Gasser: My friends planned this out.

Beauty: They're so kind.

Gasser: Yeah! I guess.

They sit down, have lunch, talk, and were having fun. Until,...

Beauty: (yawns) I'm beat. I need to...Woah! (falls down)

Gasser: (grabs Beauty's arm) Got you!

Suddenly, they hold to each as they rolled over each other. They stopped at the bottom. Gasser was on top of Beauty because his arms were stuck under her back. Than, their lips were suddenly pressed together. Their eyes were closed from the impact. It was their first kiss. After their long passionate kiss, they stopped and opened their eyes.

Gasser: Huh?

Beauty: Huh?

They suddenly gets up and were confused.

Beauty: Did we just...?

Gasser: Kiss? Yeah!

Beauty: It just feels...!

Together: weird! (gasps)

Beauty: This was my first kiss!

Gasser: Huh?

Beauty: I never kiss a guy before! It's so weird!

Gasser: Well, I never kiss a girl before! It's so weird!

Beauty: Huh?

Gasser: So, this my first kiss, too!

Beauty: This _our _first kiss! And it is with each other! I never felt this way!

Gasser: Beauty. How 'bout we kiss again?

Beauty: Again?

Gasser: Just for now. Please?

Beauty: (breathes up and down slowly) Okay.

So, they looked at each other. They closed their eyes as they moved closer. Their lips were pressed againest each other. After that, they stopped and opened their eyes.

Beauty: Wow. It was...

Together: Amazing.

Gasser: (puts hand and Beauty's cheek) Yeah.

Beauty: (gets up) Well, I have a nice time. Goodbye.

Gasser: Bye.

Beauty: Oh, and don't tell anyone what happened earilier.

Gasser: I won't. I promised.

_The Next Day... _

Everyone: Beauty!

Beauty: Hey, guys!

Tour: Are you okay?

Beauty: Yeah.

Bo-bobo: Let's go!

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: And so, Bo-bobo and his team continues their adventure.

Preview

Narrator: In our next episode, the gang goes on a trip, but are they on the right track? Bo-bobo and Totodile has a local motive, but is he trained for water safety or just to let things slide? Our gang's not pushovers, and matter who they're with or where you see 'em, you never sure just who's gonna drop in. So get set gals, because wherever Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Bo-bobo, Totodile, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, and Aqua go, there will be excitement, adventure, and hot pursuit! Cool your jets until the next time we're on. But hey, that's not an order, it's not like you're robots.

_Chapter Ends..._


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting Foodons

Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Chapter 6: The Hair Loss Beam

Bo-bobo's and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull

New addition:

Siera, Dewgong, Psyduck (Natalie's team), Téa, and Aqua

Recap

Narrator: Last time, the Mean Green Rice Soup Alien came to devour the earth for brunch.

Ochazuke Alien: My rice soup rules! ATTACK! (hits Don Patch and FarFetch'd with the Ochazuke Beam)

Narrator: Green bean pods were showing up everywhere.

Beauty: I don't remember this from the last chapter.

Conan: Me, either!

Narrator: Bo-bobo and Totodile was teetering on the brink of surrender, when...

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (slaps Bo-bobo and Totodile) SNAP OUT OF IT!

Narrator: All those animals encouraging him gave Bo-bobo and Totodile the strength to go on.

Bo-bobo: I wanna thank the little creatures that made all of this possible.

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: No, I'm sure this wasn't in the last chapter.

Mepple: Yeah!

Narrator: Fight, Bo-BoBo and Totodile! Fight and win!

Beauty: There was no scene like this, whatsoever!

Téa: Yeah! Stop it already!

Narrator: With Bo-bobo's and Totodile's hard work, peace and harmony around the earth was achieved.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd is floating in space, where the earth once stood, after its destruction)

Beauty: How can it be a recap, if it didn't happen?!

Kluke: Beauty's right!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd just chuckles, and smiles warmly)

_Chapter Starts..._

(Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd are sitting inside a train)

Stewardess: Would anyone care for a fresh lunch?

Beauty: Oh, yes, I'll have a three-bean salad, please.

Tour: Me, too!

Ninetales: I'll have the hottest item, please!

Don Patch: Make mine with two beans.

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

Stewardess: That's fine, I'll just pick out the third bean.

Beauty: You're so difficult.

(Beauty's box lunch is seen by Beauty)

Beauty and Tour: Ohh, delicious!

Ninetales: (eating chilis) Delicious and hot.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd takes a bone, and the two goes to the back of the train, and tries burying it near the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat who's sitting in the back)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Huh?

Heppokomaru, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat: Uhh...

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd affectionately rubs himself against the boy's leg, and raises a leg, only to get kicked away)

Gasser: Weird!

Dian: (takes out Jewelpod) Huh? I got a message from Garnet.

Zola: What?

Stewardess: (over mic) _You're attention please! All Pokemon must be put in their Pokeballs! Thank you!_

Everyone: Return!

Dian: Let see. Huh? Um...Gasser?

Gasser: What?

Dian: Why are you and Beauty kissing each other?

Gasser: What?!

Zola: Let me see.

Gasser: (takes away Jewelpod) Please! It's not what you look like! It was by accident!

Everyone: Okay...

Beauty: There you are. Ah, delicious. Next time, I'll order Tuna Surprise, and I can't wait to see what the surprise is! (someone knocks on outside the window) huh? (Bo-bobo and Totodile are outside, hang gliding, and they're actually on a plane, and not a train) AAHHH! Bo-bobo, Totodile, what are you doing? Huh? We're supposed to be on a train, nobody said anything about flying!

Conan: We were stopping them!

Natalie: But, it was too late!

Kluke: Idiots!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile flies past the plane, Don Patch and FarFetch'd opens the window)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What?

Beauty: That window should stay closed!

Everyone: Yeah!

Don Patch: (pulling out an umbrella) I'm not gonna let you go ahead by yourself!

FarFetch'd: Get them!

Beauty: No, that's only a cheap umbrella!

Everyone: Don't jump!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: I can't let him win! (as he descends rapidly towards the city below) I can't let him wiiiiiiiiiin...

Beauty: I wonder what time they serve dinner. Huh?

Bo-bobo: You mind closing the window? The wind's messing with my 'do.

Totodile: Please?

Beauty: Sure. (closes window)

Conan: How did even get in?! (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) This man is nuts!

(chapter title card appears)

Tour: (reading the title of the chapter) ''The Hair Loss Beam.''

(In De Mode City, a futuristic place, people are walking about, and doing all manner of things)

Man 1: (talking on the phone) Ah, come on. You're kidding me. (notices something) Huh?

(There is a waterslide in the city)

Man 1: Oh, wow. What the heck is that big thing?

Girl 1: Oh, is it an advertisement?

Guy 2: Or one of those cheesy carnivals?

Guy 3: There's water in it, maybe it's a giant car wash.

Girl 3: Hey, look. There's pasta in there.

Guy 2: It's an infomercial for a pasta maker!

(Drums are playing, and people clamor to see Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Somen Master sliding down the waterslide)

Somen Master: HEE-YAAAAAAHH! I am the Pasta Prince, proudly presenting perfectly pristine pasta!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: So, watch out, coming through!

Crowd: Whoa!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Clear the way!

Narrator: Bo-bobo's and Totodile's second-biggest weakness is their love for pasta! How will he control themself?

(on a curb, Bo-bobo and Totodile (on microphone) are playing a guitar, singing)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (singing) Oh, Pasta is the perfect food, you don't even have to floss. You can eat it with your favorite fruit, or with a little butter sauce. Noodle-noodle, Noodle-noodle.

(Beauty and the others walks up to Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Beauty: Hey, Bo-bobo! Totodile!

(Bo-bobo's guitar case is filled with assorted gifts)

Beauty: Come on, let's go! What are you doing here? Someday, you'll cut a record, but for now, let's find Don Patch and FarFetch'd. Please!

Téa: We also need to find Siera and Dewgong. They disappeared.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I'm studying. I'M GONNA BECOME A PASTA PRIMA DONNAAAAAA!

Everyone: What?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Pasta Prince, excuse us, our destiny awaits.

Somen Master: Yes, I understand.

Beauty: What? You're giving up, just like that?

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Idiots!

Somen Master: Just a moment. Before you depart on your journey to find your inner soul... (He, Bo-bobo, and Totodile are suddenly on the water slide) One more ride on the Spaghetti Slide!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Just watch out, coming through! Make way for the Pasta Prince!

Beauty: That figures. Like always, I have to do everything by myself. Now, then, where to start looking for Don Patch and FarFetch'd. Let's see. Huh?

(Two officers have Don Patch and FarFetch'd with them)

Officer B: You just fell from the sky?

Officer A: Maybe it's better if we just take you downtown.

Don Patch: (crying) Please, I swear, I'm telling the truth!

FarFetch'd: Believe us! (crying)

Beauty: Ah?

Conan: At least the cops got them first.

Yuku: I agreed!

Beauty: Ah?

Bo-bobo: Tisk. Troblemakers. Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales, go get Don Patch and FarFetch'd! We can't leave here without our snack food!

Totodile: And make it snappy!

Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales: Our snack food?!

(the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat spies on our heroes)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (crying) It's the truth! It's the truth! (stops crying) Hm? MAMA!

Beauty: Mama?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Mama! Mama!

Officer B: Young lady, is this your baby?

Beauty: No, he's and FarFetch'ds just our snack food.

Tour and Ninetales: That's right!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Huh? (falls)

Officer B: Well, make sure you keep him in an airtight container for safety.

Beauty: Yes sir, airtight. (to Bo-bobo and Totodile) Let's go.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: I'm not bean dip.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile runs past Don Patch and FarFetch'd, grabbing one of his thorns)

Don Patch: Hey, he took my thorn! (runs after Bo-bobo) Give it back! It's one of my most prized features!

FarFetch'd: Give it back!

Beauty: Who knew those things came off?

Kluke: Anyway, where's Siera and Dewgong?

They looked until they Siera and Dewgong was on Tv. Siera was in her Idol Form.

Téa: They're on Tv?!

Siera: Hello, everyone! I'm Siera and this is Dewgong!

Dewgong: Hi!

Siera: Today, we're gonna sing you a song! Please enjoy! Pitchi Pitchi Voice Life Start!

Siera: (singing)

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi

misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Conan: She's singing. (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) It's good!

Dewgong: (singing)

Higashi no sora he to habataku

toritachi

Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Téa: They're good!

Together: (singing)

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo...

All of a sudden, Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon, wants to join. Jigglypuff is a round, pink ball with pointed ears and large, blue eyes. It has rubbery, balloon-like skin and small, stubby arms and somewhat long feet. On top of its head is a curled tuft of fur. As seen in Pokémon Stadium, it is filled with air, as a defeated Jigglypuff, deflates until it is flat. By drawing extra air into its body, it is able to float as demonstrated in Super Smash Bros (copyright of Nintendo). Jigglypuff uses its eyes to mesmerize opponents. Once it achieves this, it will inflate its lungs and begin to sing a soothing lullaby. If the opponent resists falling asleep, Jigglypuff will endanger its own life by continuing to sing until its lungs run out of air. It is able to adjust the wavelength of its voice to match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep. This helps ensure drowsiness in its opponents.

Jigglypuff: (singing)

tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo

Together: (singing)

tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

The crowd clapped at Siera, Dewgong, and Jigglypuff for their performance. The three bow down.

Siera: Hey, Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: Huh?

Siera: You're a great singer. How 'bout you become my first Pokemon? We can sing whatever we want.

Jigglypuff: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Siera: Go, Pokeball! (throws Pokeball and capture Jigglypuff successfully) I got a Jigglypuff!

Dewgong: Alright!

(In another section of the city, Don Patch and FarFetch'd are looking for Bo-bobo and Totodile, and has a gun)

Don Patch: Where did that hairbrain go? When I find him, he's toast. Huh? (Looks up at a large monitor on the Building)

FarFetch'd: Burn into a million pieces!

TV Host: Welcome back to the popular game show, "Tell Mama Like It Is." And now, here's our first contestant of the day, Yep. Now, then, Bo-bobo and Totodile, what would you like to tell your mom?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as little boys)

Don Patch: He's a loser!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: My mom makes me egg salad sandwiches for lunch, but she always forgets to take off the shells.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: He's embarrassing Mama.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Beauty: Oh, there they is.

Everyone: Don Patch! FarFetch'd!

(Bo-bobo's drawing of Don Patch is seen)

Bo-bobo: She wears too much perfume, and sometimes leaves her teeth in the sink. So, anyway, I love her. She's the best mom in the whole wide world, and I would do just about anything for her.

Totodile: Yup!

Don Patch: My baby, my baby. When we get home, I'll bake him onion chip cookies, his favorite treat.

FarFetch'd: I'll help.

Beauty: Alright, since when did you become his mom?

Twilight: Yeah!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Mom.

Beauty: Oh, there you two are.

Ninetales: Where have you two been?!

Kluke: We have been looking for you and Totodile!

Beautifly: Good thing a Hair Hunter wasn't here.

Hoothoot: Than, we would all in trouble.

Bo-bobo: Sorry, I broke your thorn.

Totodile: And your green onion. Sorry.

Don Patch: It's okay. Mommy's over that, now.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. I'll just find a new green onion.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I'm... I'm... I'm...

Don Patch: Relax. Mommy still loves her itty-bitty baby.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Mama, I'll be with you, forever.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd gasps, and Bo-bobo and Totodile hugs Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (crying) Mama!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (crying) My baby!

Beauty: Something strange is starting. (Bo-bobo breaks off another of Don Patch's thorns) Huh?

Sasami: I feel it too!

Snubbull: Hair Hunter?!

Natalie: No!

Wynaut: Movie?!

Siera: Yes! Maybe it's about me singing!

Téa: (thinking) No!

Narrator: And now, the Bo-BoBo Theater is cautiously optimistic, but hopeful, in presenting "The Continuing Saga of Bo and To (referring to Totodile). Chapter 6: Bo-BoBo and Totodile in Mama & Me."

(It is raining, and Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd are walking to an apartment complex)

Don Patch: Well, here we are. This is our new home, son.

FarFetch'd: You like it?

Bo-bobo: Whoa. This looks like a real dive, but anything's fine, as long as I'm here with you, Mama.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: Wait til you see the toilet.

(They both laugh, and walk towards their apartment)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Okay, son, get ready. This is our room.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Great.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Ta-da.

(Inside the apartment, two Rice Paddles, a mother and son, are making rice paddles)

Son Rice Paddle: Mom, how many more boxes do we have to finish?

Mother Rice Paddle: Two more boxes.

Son Rice Paddle: Ah, I'm so tired, Mom. I'm bored with making wooden spoons.

Mother Rice Paddle: You know this is how we make our living. Besides, no one knows how to do it better than we do.

(Beauty and the others walks in)

Beauty: Ah, Wooden spoons are making wooden spoons?!

Siera: Awesome!

Conan: Not awesome!

Son Rice Paddle: Aw, it's still raining.

Mother Rice Paddle: Isn't it beautiful?

Son Rice Paddle: Ah, Daddy!

(The mother sees Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Mother Rice Paddle: Ah, Darling!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed in a purple suit, with a mustache)

Bo-bobo: I'm home.

Totodile: Me, too!

Beauty: Wait! You were just a little kid!

Mepple: It doesn't make sense!

Mother Rice Paddle: Tell me where in the world you've been? We've had to work our fingers down to the bark, just to make end's meet. Who is she?

Beauty: I'm just... along for the ride, sorta. (gets pushed aside by Don Patch and FarFetch'd) AHH!

Don Patch: Don't listen to her. I'm her mother, and I... I...

FarFetch'd: Uh...

Bo-bobo and Totodile: That's our snack food!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: AHH! (breaks apart)

Mother Rice Paddle: Okay, take out the trash, mow the lawn, pick up the house, paint the dog, fix my computer!

Bo-bobo: Be quiet, I just walked in the door!

Totodile: Yeah!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile pushes Mother Rice Paddle aside)

Son Rice Paddle: Mama!

Beauty: Are you alright? Huh?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile sits at the table)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Eh?

Mother Rice Paddle: That does it! Until you get yourself together, we're going back to the Kitchen Gadget Store!

Beauty: You guys are from... a gadget store?!

Conan: Weird!

Mother Rice Paddle: This toaster was his wedding gift to me. I hope you can find a use for it.

Beauty: Uh, I guess.

Ninetales: Idiot.

Mother Rice Paddle: Despite his appearance, he really has a good heart. In all our years together, he never once treated me like a spoon. So long. You know which aisle to find us in.

Bo-bobo: Oh, that's just fine, walk out on me! (they close the door) HEH!

Totodile: Don't care!

Beauty: Bo-bobo, you jerk! How can you just sit there, and let your family leave like that?!

Mepple: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Oh, what do you know?

Totodile: Yeah!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile looks at a rice paddle, and memories of his time with the Rice Paddle family are seen)

Bo-bobo: It's because I prefer (crying) stainless steel.

Totodile: Me, too!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (crying) My baby, my baby!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (crying) It just cleans much easier.

Beauty: Just what the heck are you crying about? (to viewers) Does anyone else find this whole thing creepy?

Yuku: Could you?

(the rain has stopped, and the Rice paddles are walking off)

Son Rice Paddle: The rain's stopped.

Mother Rice Paddle: You're right.

Son Rice Paddle: Everything is dry.

Mother Rice Paddle: And now, we won't warp. (laughs)

Narrator: The End!

(outside the apartment, the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat are spying)

Zola: They're coming out. Hide.

Heppokomaru: Oh?

(the boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat hides behind a streetlight, as Bo-BoBo, Totodile and Don Patch and FarFetch'd exit the apartment, crying)

Beauty: Alright, enough with the crying.

Natalie: Yeah. Stop crying.

Siera: I'll sing you a song.

Téa: Not happening.

(Up above, a suspicious man looks above at Bo-BoBo, Totodile, and his friends)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (crying) Stainless steel. Stainless steel.

Gechappi: So, finally, I found you. (chuckles evilly)

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd are still cry)

Beauty: Would you guys move on, already?

Kluke: Please?

(on the roof, the suspicious man takes aim with his fingers)

Don Patch: Just hug me til I fall asleep.

FarFetch'd: Please?

Beauty: What? Why should I be the one?

(The suspicious man readies a beam, which fires)

Gechappi: Take this!

Beauty: (singing) Go to sleep, and goodnight.

Siera: Your singing voice is beautiful!

Beauty: Thanks. My mom taught me to sing.

Siera: Amazing!

(the man's beam heads for Bo-BoBo, but the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat notices)

Heppokomaru: Watch out!

Beauty: Oh!

Everyone: A beam!

Wynaut: It's coming right towards us!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile is still crying)

Heppokomaru: Oh no!

Zola: Look out!

Kluke: Zola?

(the boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat are about to shove Bo-bobo and Totodile out of the way, but Beauty shoves Don Patch and FarFetch'd aside, who hits the boy, as she takes the hit of the beam. The others were able to get out of the way on time)

Everyone: Beauty!

Gasser: Beauty!

Beauty: Huh? Watch out, Bo-bobo! (Beauty is hit with the beam, and falls) BO-BOBOWOWOWOWO! BOWOWOWOWO...

(she collapses)

Bo-bobo: Oh, Beauty! (the boy gets up) Beauty! (Bo-bobo rushes over, calling her name)

Ninetales: Beauty! Wake up! Please?!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd nuzzles the boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat like a dog)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: She's alright, don't worry, she's okay.

Gechappi: Guess that girl shouldn't have gotten in my way. (he walks away)

Heppokomaru: (growls) That guy! Wait! (he runs after Gechappi)

Zola: You'll pay for this! Zubat!

Zubat: Right! SuperSonic!

Gechappi: Hm. That doesn't work on me.

Absol: How 'bout Razor Wind!

Gechappi: (dodges attack)

Bo-bobo: Beauty, pull yourself together. Beauty! Beauty! (something strange happens on her forehead) Is that a zit? (A mark appears on her forehead) BEAUTYYYY!

(the eyecatch begins and ends)

(A spotlight falls on Beauty, as a worried Don Patch and FarFetch'd, who looks like a girl, looks on)

Don Patch: Do something, Bo-bobette.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. Do something, Toto-bette.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as a schoolgirl)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: There's nothing we can do for her, now.

Don Patch: You... you mean?

FarFetch'd: Don't say it, man!

Bo-bobo: This is our secret, and if anyone finds out, then I'll know who spilled the cat out of the bag.

Totodile: Yeah.

Don Patch: Maybe we should just call the police, and let them handle it.

FarFetch'd: I agreed.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile holds a Kendama toy in his hand)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Are you questioning me? (Don Patch and FarFetch'd gasps) Or would you prefer I make you catch the ball in the cup for hours on end?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Gah, not really.

Bo-bobo: Then do exactly as I say, got it?

Totodile: Got it?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Eeeeeeh, got it.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile and a reluctant Don Patch and FarFetch'd walk away from Beauty)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Let's go.

Don Patch: Uh, right.

Narrator: Bo-bobette and Toto-bette formed a all-girl gang-slash-quilting team at the local prep school. Patches and FarFetch'd doesn't like Bo-bobette's and Toto-bette's new choice of friends, and has to make some tough decisions.

_In Beauty's consious..._

Beauty: W-Where am I?

Princess Luna: Beauty...

Beauty: Princess Luna?

Princess Luna: (appears in front of Beauty) Beauty.

Beauty: Princess Luna! I'm glad you're here! What just happened?!

Princess Luna: You've been hit by this purple beam while you were protecting Bo-bobo.

Beauty: me? I was...brave?

Princess Luna: Yes you were. And it was all thanks to you're necklace.

Beauty: My...necklace? What do you mean?

Princess Luna: This necklace has magical powers. Powerful at that.

Beauty: Everytime I use it, I past out.

Princess Luna: It's because you're not use to these powers. Thou must learn to control their powers. That means, every night, I'll teach thou to control their powers. That also means you.

Beauty: Every night?

Princess Luna: Yes. Once thou learns to control their powers, thou will not past out. Are thou ready?

Beauty: Yes.

Princess Luna: We will began our lessons tomorrow night. I need to go. Bye.

Beauty: Wait! Princess Luna! Please wait!

_Outside of Beauty's consious..._

Beauty: (mumbling) Wait. I need to tell you something. Princess Luna.

Sasami: What does she mean by 'Princess Luna'?

Spike: Where we come from, Princess Luna is known 'the Princess of the Night'.

Axew: Yeah. Beacause she raises the moon.

Garnet: A princess?! I always wanted to meet a princess! Do you, Kluke?!

Kluke: I guess.

Twilight: I think there some connection between Beauty and Princess Luna.

Conan: I agreed. How did Beauty became friends with a princess?!

Siera: I know! I know! I know! Maybe they just secretly hangs out.

Hoothoot: Impossible. Luna has the ability to go into anybody's dreams.

Téa: Right. Let's wait until Beauty gets up.

Tour: Yeah.

(night falls, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd looks on at the night scenery)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (sighs) We are in trouble. I have a bad feeling about this. What if, what if that girl shows up as a ghost? I'm so scared. (her phone rings) Oh! Oh, it's from Bo-bobette and Toto-bette. Maybe they's got some plans for us to get out of town. (he answers it) Hello? Hello?

Bo-bobo: Patches, help! Help me! AAAAAAHHHH!

Totodile: Help! Emergency!

(A frightened Don Patch and FarFetch'd screams)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Bo-bobette, Toto-bette, what's wrong? Bo-bobette! Toto-bette!

(outside, Bo-bobo and Totodile has fallen, where Beauty once fell, as Beauty with bad hair walks away, and the Kendama is dropped)

Don Patch: What was that phone call all about? Don't tell me. Maybe, it's that girl's spirit, I'm sure it's her ghost!

FarFetch'd: Me, too! I'm scared now!

(outside, a dog barks, as Beauty walks wearily towards the house)

Don Patch: What'll I do? She's gonna come here, looking for me! I'm frightened. (A vision of a devillish Beauty cackling is seen, and Beauty is seen getting closer to the house) So, what now? What do I do? (the lights go out) AHH!

FarFetch'd: Don't hurt us!

(footsteps are heard from the door, and Beauty's silhouette is seen)

Don Patch: (thinking) I told her, when she was alive. I told her we should turn ourselves in. It was Bo-bobette and Toto-bette who left you there. It was...

FarFetch'd: We're gonna get it now!

(A light bulb dings, as it turns out to be a robot who shares Beauty's color scheme, and not Beauty herself that entered)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Ohhhhh!

Robot: Gree-tings. Gree-tings. Gree-tings.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: AAAAHHH! Her ghost is a robot!

(the sounds of thrusters are heard, when something heads for the house)

Robot: Gree-tings. Gree-tings. Gree-tings.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile, who are now robots, crashes through the roof to shoot the robot with the laser rifle)

Don Patch: Bo-bobette, Toto-bette, I didn't know you two were robots.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I'll explain it later. Oh, and aliens are attacking.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What did you say?!

Narrator: Little does poor put-upon Patches and FarFetch'd realize, but she, FarFetch'd, and the Bodacious Bo-bobette and Toto-bette are about to be dragged into a galactic war of galactic proportions.

((the scene changes to a ruined city)

Bo-bobo: That's it, I'm off to space!

Totodile: Let's go!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What? Don't go, wait! (Bo-bobo and Totodile blasts off) Bo-bobette!

FarFetch'd: Toto-bette!

Narrator: Tune in next week, for another Robot Romance! Episode 2: Mainframing by Moonlight!

(The whole thing was shown on a sketchbook by the real Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd, as Beauty is still asleep)

Ninetales: (thinking) Please. Wake up.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: We'll cruise the cosmos together!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Yeah, see ya next week!

Beauty: Hey, what are you guys doing?

Ninetales: Beauty! Are you alright?!

Beauty: I think so...

Bo-bobo: Oh, Sleeping Beauty's finally awake.

Totodile: Yeah.

Beauty: Hmm?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Ah! She's a ghost!

Beauty: I am not! I just haven't put on makeup, yet!

Téa: You wear makeup?

Beauty: Yeah. I always do.

Garnet: Really? I always put makeup, too! All the time!

Bo-bobo: More importantly, Beauty, look at your forehead.

Totodile: For one second.

(Beauty notices the mark on her forehead, with a mirror)

Beauty: Huh? My forehead! Who did this? (attempts to wipe it off) Oh, it won't wipe off!

Garnet: Calm down, Beauty! Maybe some blush could clear it off.

Conan: It to be _someone _who has used some kind of beam.

Yuku: Conan's right! According to my caculations, it was targeted to Bo-bobo and Totodile.

Twilight: I agreed to both of them. It must have been a Hair Hunter that was targeting Bo-bobo and Totodile.

Bo-bobo: What the? Could it be the Hair Hunt Troops?

Siera: (shaking) I-I hope n-not.

Gechappi: Bingo!

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Téa, and Aqua: Huh?

(the same man who hit Beauty with his beam shows up behind them)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Look at those muscles.

Beauty and Ninetales: Oh, who cares?!

Conan: Who are you?!

Gechappi: I'm Gechappi, a member of the Hair Hunt Troops, C-Block Unit.

Spike: C-Block Unit?

Axew: Is that the next Block Base?

Gechappi: That's right. I'm from there.

Hoothoot: Oh, yeah? How 'bout this?! Hypnosis! (his eyes turn red) This is my new move!

Gechappi: That doesn't work on me.

Hoothoot: (growls) (his eyes turn back to normal)

Bo-bobo: I hope you don't mind, but I baked you cookies, Chocolate crunch, but I forgot the crunch.

Totodile: I hope you like it.

Yuku and Mepple: Are they serious?!

Don Patch: I saw him the same time you two did! That's not fair! You're cheating, you're cheating!

FarFetch'd: CHEATERS! CHEATERS! CHEATERS! CHEATERS!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Please eat them. (He and Totodile attempts to give the box to Gechappi)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: No, you, why I oughta...

(Gechappi smacks the box aside)

Beauty: Uh... (The box's contents look like something is moving) AAH, the cookies aren't cooked enough, yet!

Ninetales: Are you crazy?!

Spike: You can't eat half-cooked cookies!

Axew: Disgusting!

Gechappi: Hey, you, girl.

Gechappi: What hit you before is called a Hair Loss Beam, Got it? Whoever gets hit by it will lose all their hair in, oh,10 hours.

Beauty: What? I'm gonna lose all my hair?

Gechappi: Yep.

Beauty: No...

Garnet: You beast!

(Gechappi laughs evilly, and Bo-bobo and Totodile are crying)

Gechappi: That's great, I love to see a grown man and a blue crocodile cry.

Don Patch: You're heartless! What's wrong with you? She and Totodile worked so hard, baking those cookies!

(Beauty cries, as does Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Gechappi: Here comes the Hair Loss Beam, Bo-bobo and Totodile. You know what they say - Hair today, Gone tomowwie!

(Gechappi fires the Hair Loss Beam, but Don Patch pushes Beauty and Bo-bobo out of the way to take it, instead)

Don Patch: Watch out, Bo-bobo! (is hit by the beam) Bo-bobowowo... Bowowowowo...

FarFetch'd and the Others: Don Patch!

(Don Patch falls from the impact of the beam)

Bo-bobo, Totodile, and FarFetch'd: Don Patch!

Gechappi: I have got to work on my aim.

Bo-bobo, Totodile and FarFetch'd: Don Patch! (goes over to Don Patch) Come on, Don Patch! Just wake up. Please, Don Patch! (A mark starts to appear on Don Patch's forehead) No, don't tell me that...

(the mark finally appears, but it reads "Invincible Fort Zygus")

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, the others, and Gechappi: "RETURN TO SENDER?!"

(Don Patch wakes up)

Bo-bobo: Oh, you're awake. That's it! No one attacks Beauty and our snack food.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: There he and Totodile goes, calling me snack food, again!

FarFetch'd: Don't worry, Don Patch.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile attempts to attack Gechappi with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: Take this, Snot Fo You! (Totodile: Water Gun!) (Gechappi does a backflip, dodging Bo-bobo's attack. He also dodges Totodile's Water Gun) Reverse your attack! Go get Beauty and the others!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What about ME?!

Gechappi: Don't get too excited. The Antidote she needs is available only at the Hair Hunt C-Block Base. If you want the medicine, follow me!

(Gechappi leaps away)

Beauty: Hey, wait! Oh... (she cries)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Wait! Wait!

Bo-bobo: You can't waste valuable time crying, Beauty.

Totodile: No crying!

Beauty: Okay.

Sasami: We will find the antidote!

Snubbull: He says it's only available in the C-Block Base.

Natalie: Than, let's go already!

Hitmonchan: Yeah!

Conan: But, we need to be careful! You know there will be Hair Hunters!

Twilight: Conan's right! We need to be extra careful!

Hoothoot: Right.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: We're going, now, to get the antidote.

Beauty and the Others: Right!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Alright! We'll barge right into the C-Block Base!

Everyone: Yeah!

(the gang are at a train station)

Bo-bobo: Twenty-five tickets to the C-Block Base.

Beauty: Like a train would go there.

Ninetales: Yeah.

(the gate to the train opens, and Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, and Aqua run through)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Oh no!

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and the Others: Wait up!

Station PA: The train to C-Block Base is now departing. All Pokemon must be put in their Pokeballs before aboarding. Thank you.

Everyone: Return!

(Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, and Aqua board the train in time)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: That was close.

Everyone: Yeah.

Beauty: Where's Bo-bobo and Totodile?

Everyone: Huh?

Wynaut: He and Totodile should be here.

Axew: Where could he be?!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are in a white dress, standing outside the train)

Beauty: AAHH! What are you doing?!

Tour: You need to get on board!

Nix: Hurry!

Bo-bobo: I'm so sorry, I can't go; I don't have the heart for it. I can't just go and leave my parents behind.

Totodile: Yeah. Me, either.

Don Patch: No, but wait! Didn't we decide that we would all go together?

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Hitmonchan: Come on, already!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Just go on. Find whatever dream it is that you're looking for,

Gangster 1: There she is!

Gangster 2: Go get her!

(Bo-bobo is holding a gun)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: As for me, I'll make my dream come true.

(Train whistle blows; the Train departs)

Conan: Bo-bobo! Totodile! Hurry! The train is starting to leave! Stop beening silly and get on board!

Gamgster 1: That's far enough, toots!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: So you've found me.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: AAHHH...

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Farewell, Elroy.

Don Patch: (crying) Who's Elroy? No one tells me anything! I gotta know who the characters are!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Idiot...

Beauty: (thinking) So, he doesn't understand, either.

Ninetales: (thinking) Yeah.

Together: (sighs)

Beauty: Well, at least this time, we're really on a train, and not on an airplane. Let's see, now. Our seats are Car 3, C-12. Anyway, this train is practically empty. (She notices Gechappi reading a newspaper) He's here?!

Conan: It's Gechappi!

Don Patch: Alright, you! I still owe you one for messing around with my head, earlier!

Gechappi: Oh, you guys.

Natalie: What are you doing here?!

Nix: Yeah!

Gechappi: Just relaxing. That's all.

Twilight: Well, do you have _ any _of the Elements of Harmony?

Spike and Axew: Yeah!

Gechappi: Sorry. I don't have any. You could check the C-Block.

Spike: (growls)

Don Patch: Beauty, I need you to hand over my Don Patch Sword, right now!

Beauty: Your Don - WHAT?!

Don Patch: It's a Don Patch Sword, I packed it! You heard what I said, hand it over!

Beauty: I don't even know what you're talking about!

Tour: I don't remember you packing a sword.

Don Patch: Yeah, right! Whatever. Just hand me something!

(Beauty is holding a green onion)

Beauty: How about a green onion?

Don Patch: That's it! That's my Don Patch Sword! Alright, great! I'm gonna thrash him, now!

(Don Patch goes on to attack him with the Green Onion)

Beauty: It's an onion.

Twilight: It won't work.

Siera: Don't do it.

(Blows are seen, but Don Patch is seen looking weary.)

Don Patch: Mm, I lost.

Beauty: I kinda thought you would.

Téa and Kluke: Me, too.

Gechappi: Oh, come on! Is that all you got?

Don Patch: If only I had my Don Patch Hammer with me, right now.

(Beauty is holding a green onion, again)

Beauty: I have a green onion.

Don Patch: There it is! That's my Don Patch Hammer! Alright, great! Now I can thrash him, again! This time... Go, Farfetch'd and Buizel! (throws two Pokeballs and appears Farfetch'd and Buizel)

FarFetch'd: Farfetch'd!

Buizel: Be be!

(Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel gets ready to attack)

Beauty: It's just an onion.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) He's dumb!

FarFetch'd: Fury cutter!

Buizel: Sonic boom!

(Blows are seen again, but this time, Don Patch is still standing. Gechappi dodges Farfetch'ds fury cutter and Buizel's sonic boom)

Beauty: Why was one onion better than the other?

Garnet: It doesn't make sense.

(Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel attempts to strike down Gechappi, but misses)

Gechappi: Not bad.

(Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel tries to strike him down, and misses again.)

Gechappi: But, I'm afraid you three are no match for me!

(Gechappi launches a razor slash, Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel attempts to block, but his Green Onion is chopped by the attack)

Don Patch: Ahh... My Don Patch Hammer, wiped out! (he turns white, and weary) I'm tired.

Farfetch'd and Buizel: Me, too.

Beauty: He's all wiped out from fighting. Either that, or it's a garlic cream sauce. (gasps)

Gechappi: Now, playtime is over!

(Gechappi leaps towards Don Patch, Farfetch'd, Buizel, and Beauty, Tour, and the others)

Téa: Here he comes!

Don Patch: No... I'm so weak.

Beauty: Don Patch! Farfetch'd! Buizel! Stop! (summons a shield in front of them)

Gechappi: What?!

Beauty: Did I just...did that?

Natalie: That was awesome! How did you do that?!

Mepple: Stop that already!

Nix: Just asking, Mepple.

Beauty: I don't know!

Spike: But, you should know! Do you have a past?!

Axew: Do you?!

Beauty: Well, no.

Yuku: You can't remember your past?!

Beauty: Yeah.

Tour: We need find someone who knows Beauty better!

Natalie: We can help with that!

Beauty: Really?

Everyone: Yeah!

Beauty: Thank you!

The shield vanished.

Gechappi: Now, I can attack all of you!

Siera: It's over!

Bo-bobo: (outside, familiar nose hairs are flying) Watch out!

Totodile: Watch out! Watergun!

Everyone: Huh?!

(The nose hairs and gallons of water strike Gechappi away)

Beauty: Hey, wait. That's...

(The nose hairs retract into Bo-bobo's nose, and a bear driving a car chuckles)

Bo-bobo: Beauty! Everyone!

Beauty and the Others: Bo-bobo!

Gechappi: Wha?

(the bear drives closer to the train; Bo-bobo and Totodile jumps inside)

Gechappi: Ha! What a fool. Now, take my Hair Loss Beam! HAAA! HAAAAA!

(He fires the beam at Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Huh? Oh-no! (the beam hits) B'AAAAAHHHH!

Gechappi: Heh!

Beauty: Bo-bobo! Totodile! No!

Conan: They got hit!

(The mark appears on Bo-bobo's and Totodile forehead, but Bo-bobo and Totodile are hitting Don Patch's, Farfetch'ds, and Buizel's head with a drumming mallet)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he would.

Beauty and Gechappi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: She sells seashells by the seashore. The shells she sells are surely seashells.

Beauty: He's working his brain, so that way, his hair won't fall out!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Amazing.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: If Train A leaves Pacoima, traveling 52 miles an hour, how long before it reaches Mancino?

Gechappi: He's working his brain, so that way, his hair won't fall out!

Siera: Keep going, Bo-bobo and Totodile!

Beauty: I just said that! Besides, why would you care about that, anyway?

Tour: Yeah! You hit them with your beam!

Gechappi: That's true! (clears throat) It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I finally defeated that guy!

(a glider rushes towards the train; Inside, Gechappi laughs until Bo-bobo and Totodile hits him with the glider)

Beauty: Hey, what was that? Bo-bobo? Totodile? What? Hold on, just a minute. Uh-oh, what has happened to...? (Bo-bobo and Totodile are replaced by a doll of themself) Oh no, he and Totodile turned into a doll!

Téa: Than, where are they?

Gechappi: What? You're right, he has turned into a doll!

Kluke: This is weird.

Beauty and Tour: Hmm...

(outside, Bo-bobo and Totodile are in the car driven by the bear; Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel leap back inside the train)

Gechappi: So, not ready to give up, just yet, hair boy?

Buizel: We never give up!

Bo-bobo: I'm gonna demolish you, Pasta Primadonna!

Don Patch: Get ready.

Farfetch'd and Buizel: Yeah!

(the train heads into a tunnel, and Gechappi is confused about the dark train)

Gechappi: Uh... What happened, are we in a tunnel?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Welcome to the World Pasta!

(the room lights up, and is really a chamber with the Somen Master's Water slide)

Gechappi: Huh? What's that up there?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are riding Don Patch down the water slide, with Farfetch'd flying behind them and Buizel swimming beside them)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Hee-yah! I'm the Pasta Primadonna, proudly presenting perfectly pristine pasta!

Don Patch: So, watch out! Coming through!

Farfetch'd and Buizel: Yeah!

Gechappi: You're on there! Hair Loss Beam!

(Gechappi fires his beam)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Go to Plan B!

Don Patch: What plan is that?

Farfetch'd and Buizel: What is it?!

(the beam is still going towards Bo-bobo, Totodile and Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel)

Bo-bobo: I'm ejecting! I'll leave it all up to you, snack food!

Totodile: Yeah!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile jumps off Don Patch)

Don Patch: See? I knew he and Totodile was gonna do that! I don't care, anymore! YAAH-RARGH!

Farfetch'd and Buizel: Watch out!

(Don Patch hits Gechappi; Gechappi gets up)

Farfetch'd: Great job!

Buizel: That's our boss!

Gechappi: I'll get him for this! (Bo-bobo and Totodile reappears behind Gechappi) Huh? (the two slowly face each other) HUH?

Bo-bobo: Fettuccine Fist of Pasta!

(Bo-bobo's eyes glow, and the location changes to a tea house)

Restaurant Owner: Here's the tea you ordered, sir. Bon appetit.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile takes a sip of the tea)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Ah, rich flavor. (scene changes back to the World Pasta, where Bo-bobo finishes Gechappi with his nose hairs, while holding a bowl) PASTA RESTAURANT WITH DELICIOUS BLACK TEA!

(The train exits the tunnel, and Gechappi groans as he falls, defeated)

Bo-bobo: Pasta Prince, I was able to defeat my enemy with the guarded secret you taught me.

Totodile: Thank you for teaching us.

Somen Master: Yes, you were brilliant. I have nothing left to teach you.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: But, Pasta Prince...

Somen Master: Before we part ways, I do have one last thing to tell you... (He rides Bo-bobo down the water slide, outside the train, while Totodile was by the Somen Master's side) ONE MORE RIDE ON THE SPAGHETTI SLIDE!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Watch out, we're coming through! Make way for the Pasta Prince! (Don Patch, Farfetch'd, Buizel, and Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and the others are riding along with the Bear) Get outta the way! Clear outta here! Look out, y'all! The Pasta Prince and Pasta Primadonna are coming through!

(Later that night, the car is parked outside a bath house, and the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat are near the car. Inside the men's side, Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, Farfetch'd, Buizel, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Aqua, Tour, Psyduck, and the Bear are enjoying their company)

Bo-bobo: What do you know? I win again.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: Well, that is true. But you have to admit, I was a lot more Wiggin' than you were.

Farfetch'd: That's right!

Conan: You know, it's really relaxing!

Yuku: Yeah.

Wynaut: We can just laid back and relaxed.

Mepple: With no care in a world.

Buizel: You can say that again. Come on, Psyduck!

Psyduck: This water is too hot!

Tour: It's just us guys.

Hitmonchan: With no girls around!

Nix: We can do whatever we want.

The men: Yeah!

Bear: Heh heh. You know, all of you guys are always good for a laugh.

The men: Laugh? (the men laugh)

(in the women's bath, Beauty, Ninetales, Natalie, Twilight, Hoothoot, Growlithe, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, and Téa can hear them laughing)

Beauty: What are they laughing at? This hot spring feels great. A perfect way to end a long journey.

Garnet: Yeah! It's time that we girls need some girl time.

The girls: (mumbles in agreement)

Sasami: It's so relaxing.

Snubbull: Yeah. That's true.

Growlithe: (taking a nap)

Sasami: So, Siera. Why are you mermaid again?

Siera: The reason is if I get in contact with water, I turn back into my mermaid form.

Dewgong: It's true.

Kluke and Beautifly: Interesting.

Twilight: Hey, Beauty. Something wrong?

Beauty: Nothing. I just some fresh air.

Twilight: Before you come out... (use magic to summon towel)

Beauty: Thank you. (comes out of pond with towel wrapped around her) I'll be back.

Beauty goes to the locker room, changed to her regular clothes, and goes to the forest.

Gasser: Where is she going? (rans off after Beauty)

Zola: Wait, Gasser!

He disappers.

_At the other side of the Forest..._

Beauty: Princess Luna! Where are you?!

Princess Luna: I'm here. (appears beside Beauty)

Beauty: Oh, good.

Princess Luna: So. Thou is ready?

Beauty: Yes.

Princess Luna: Good. I'll teach two basic spells; Levitation and Summonings. Levitation is a spell when you make an object float. Like so. (uses magic (which is dark blue) to make a rock float) Now, thou try it.

Beauty was successfully make a rock float.

Princess Luna: Excellent! Summonings is another spell when you make objects appear. Like so. (uses magic to make a cupcake appear, than eats it) I was hungry. Now, thou try it.

Beauty summons a green blanket.

Princess Luna: Great. For a beginner, thou are a natural.

Beauty: Thanks.

Princess Luna: Tomorrow night, we will practice more. Bye.

Beauty: Bye.

Luna disappers.

Gasser: Beauty?!

Beauty: (turns around) (gasps)

Gasser: Beauty. What was that? I never knew you have these.

Beauty: (not speaking)

Gasser: What's wrong?

Beauty rans off to the West side of the forest, crying.

Gasser: Beauty! (rans after her)

Beauty keep running until she tripped over a rock and scraped her knee. Even though it hurts, Beauty keep running until she reached a lake. She sits down on a big rock and cries.

Beauty: (cries) I can't believe he... spies on me and saw the whole thing. Now, he would think that I'm a weirdo.

?: Don't think of that?

Beauty: Huh? Who's there?

Beauty saws a shadow coming towards her. The shadow was Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. . Lapras is a large sea creature that resembles a plesiosaur. It has a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck is long, and it has large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. Instead of legs, it has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On its back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs. Lapras is a gentle, helpful Pokémon that enjoys ferrying people across bodies of water. However, this docility has made it an easy target for hunters, who have nearly driven it to extinction. An intelligent Pokémon, it is able to understand human speech. It has been known to travel the seas in large pods. To keep in touch with other of its kind, it sings enchanting melodies. In the anime it was shown that Lapras is able to develop psychic abilities such as telepathy. Lapras is native to the seas.

Beauty: A Lapras. (takes out Pokedex and points it to Lapras)

Pokedex: Lapras. This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles.

Lapras: You're name is Beauty, right?

Beauty: Yes. What are you doing here?

Lapras: I'm here to help you. He will never say that you are a weirdo.

Beauty: But,...

Lapras: You should explain to him. Maybe he will understand.

Beauty: You're right. I'll talk to him.

Lapras: That's the spirit.

Beauty: Can you be my first Pokemon?

Lapras: Sure.

Beauty: (takes out Pokeball) Return, Lapras!

Lapras was put inside the Pokeball.

Beauty: Welcome to the team.

Gasser: (stops running) Beauty! Why were you running? What's going on?

Beauty: Well, the truth is I can't remember my past.

Gasser: You can't remember your past?

Beauty: (cries) (nods her head)

Gasser: Don't cry. It's okay. How 'bout we go?

Beauty: Okay. (tries to get up. But, sits down again in pain)

Gasser: Beauty! What's wrong?!

Beauty: My... knee.

Gasser: Your knee?!

Beauty: It hurts.

Gasser: Let me see.

Beauty puts her hands on her right pants sleeve and pulls it up above the knee. Her right knee was scraped badly.

Gasser: Okay. Don't move. (finds a white cloth and wet it. He squeeze it and returns to Beauty) Okay. It's gonna sting. (puts cloth over Beauty's right knee)

Beauty: (grunts in pain) Ow!

Gasser: Sorry.

Beauty: That's okay.

Gasser: Just don't move. (wipe the scraped knee with cloth)

Beauty: (grunts in pain) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Gasser: Okay. I'm done. I'm gonna wrap this around your knee. (wraps cloth around knee) There.

Beauty: Good. (stands up) (grunts in pain)

Gasser: Beauty. I have something that may belong to you. (holds a teddy bear)

Beauty: (gasps) That's mine. (Gasser give Teddy Bear. Beauty holds it) How did you find it?

Gasser: In the forest, beside some trees.

Beauty: (hugs Gasser) Thank you.

Gasser: (blushes, but hugs her back) You're welcome. Let's head back.

Beauty: Okay. (tries to walk, but grunts in pain)

Gasser: Let me help you. (puts Beauty's left arm over his head)

Beauty and Gasser walk until they got to the bathe house.

Gasser: (let go of Beauty's arm) Are you sure you can walk by yourself?

Beauty: Yeah. (grunts in pain) I'll be fine.

Gasser: Take it easy.

Beauty: Okay. (opens door, than stop)

Gasser: Wait!

Beauty: Huh? What is it?

Gasser: Beauty. I promise to tell you my name.

Beauty: You do?

Gasser: Yeah.

Beauty: Okay. (goes inside the bathe house)

_Inside the Bathe House..._

Twilight: How was your walk?

Beauty: Good.

Sasami: Something exciting happen?

Beauty: Well, while I was walking, I caught a Lapras.

Téa: A Lapras?

Beauty: Yeah.

Twilight: Let's see. (takes out Pokedex) Pokedex, can you tell me about Lapras?

Pokedex: Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. A gentle soul that can read the minds of people. It can ferry people across the sea on its back.

Siera: Lucky.

Beauty: Huh? Oh, by the way, what were we searching for, on our journey, anyway? Hmm... Ha, whatever!

Everyone: Yeah.

Narrator: The mark on Beauty's forehead means her hair will soon fall out. How long can Gasser put on airs before the others get a whiff? Will Bo-bobo and Totodile be able to find the antidote in time? Beauty's in real hot water, now. And will she always remain a walking billboard? Oh, by the way, What will become of Don Patch and FarFetch'd? Actually, who cares?

(Don Patch shows up with one of his thorns plucked)

Don Patch: Oh, yeah?! (another thorn is plucked) Huh?

Preview

Narrator: Beauty and Ninetales enters the Miss Chicken Queen Contest, while Bo-bobo and Totodile drills for new information as a dentist. Don Patch and FarFetch'd goes from cyborg to cat monster while barreling down the highway at the same time, avoiding an explosive situation. A suspicious-looking character with a pink soft head emerges from behind the shadows, along with an orange chipmunk and an warrior/ninja type Pokemon, making everyone beg for chocolate sprinkles. Don't miss the next chapter of Poke-BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo: ''Softon, the Babylon Warrior, appears.''


End file.
